Rick and Lisa a New Start
by HG4EVER69
Summary: A way Rick and Lisa may have started developing feelings for each other that would lead them to get together a lot sooner.
1. Chapter 1

Rick was sitting on a bench in the park that over looks Macross City thinking about the last few months. It all started with him coming to visit his adopted big brother Roy. In the last few months he met a girl a few years younger then him that he saved and stranded in an unused portion of the ship. He had developed a crush on her, but it seemed the feelings were not returned. He had overheard her speaking to a friend about him were she had told her friend that he was just a friend and too immature. That had been a real blow to Rick that Minmei thought so little of him. So Rick had been sitting here the last few hours thinking.  
He would have to admit that some of his actions were in fact immature. Especially concerning how he acted around a certain LTC Lisa Hayes. He had said a couple rude things to her starting with calling her an Old Sourpuss. He would need to apologize to her for that and for snapping at her during the battle at Saturn rings. He would need to put a better effort while flying, he had been too distracted thinking about is problems with Minmei. Well that would stop. What ever feelings he might have had were gone after listening to her describe how immature he was and that he was not her type.  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't her a couple of people walk up to him.  
"Rick what's got you so down?" asked Claudia Grant.  
"Claudia, Commander Hays, sorry didn't hear you walk up." replied Rick.  
"No problem Sgt Hunter. Tho you do look like you have a lot on your mind."  
Rick rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of what he should say. He was not sure how comfortable he would be talking about his problems he had with Minmei with Lisa. He knows he can always talk with Claudia about it.  
"Just been doing a lot of thinking about the last few months. About a girl I had a crush on that didn't feel the same way and about some of my actions sense arriving on Macross Island. Guess I also own you an apology Commander for what I said to you the first time we talked and for popping off at you the other day during the battle at Saturn."  
"Apology accepted Rick."  
Claudia asked "So Rick things not going well with that Minmei girl?"  
Rick explained about what he overheard the other day about how she said he was just a friend and immature. Talked about how he has been distracted lately because of how she has acted towards him. Lisa and Claudia both sat down on the bench on either side of him and listened. Both of them could tell that he had been hurt by Minmei but also relised he had put a lot of thought into what he panned on doing from here on out. Claudia also thought that Rick needed someone who also understood the pain he was going threw. She figured that she might be able to help two of her friends at the same time. Both Rick and Lisa need someone who would understand them and not be so judgemental.  
"Rick, why don't you come over later to night. Roy and Lisa are coming over to my quarters for dinner."  
"Are sure Claudia, I don't want to intrude any plans you alread had."  
Claudia just rolled her eyes and said "Rick it is no problem. Your more than welcome to join us."  
"OK Claudia, I'll be there. What time should I show up?"  
"1800 hours Rick."  
"OK I will see you both there. Thanks for lending me a couple ears."  
"No problem Rick. If you need to talk with someone I'm sure Roy or Claudia would be more than happy to lisen and if tey are not around fell free to talk with me."  
Lisa couldn't believe she just added that last part but she was not going to take it back. He look like he needed a couple friends to talk with. She did have to admite that he may not be as bad as she first thought. It had to take a lot of courage to appoligise to her.  
"Well Rick we need to be going. See you tonight."  
With that both Lisa and Claudia left.

R/L

At 1800 Rick knocked on Claudia's door. It only took a couple of minutes and the door was opened by Lisa.  
"Rick, come on in. Roy and Claudia are in the Kitchen finishing up. Well Claudia is, Roy is getting in the way."  
"Thanks Commander."  
"You can call me Lisa while we are here Rick. Come on in and have a seat."  
Rick sat on the couch while Lisa went to the small kitch to let Claudia and Roy know Rick showed up. A minute later Roy came out.  
"Hey little Brother."  
"Hey Roy, so hear you are delaying dinner."  
"I was not I was trying to help."  
"Roy I've seen you in a kitch. It usually ends up with a fire."  
"Keep it up Rick and you might find yourself on some extra patrols."  
Before Rick could reply Claudia and Lisa came out with Dinner. They all sat and ate and talked. Rick and Roy told embarising stories about each other. After dinner they all moved to the sittig area and talked threw the night. None of them reising how late it was getting because of all the fun they were having. Another thing that was happening was Rick and Lisa starting to develope feelings for the other. Not that either of them would admite it. Rick was just starting to get over Minmei and Lisa never got over the loss of her Fiancee Karl. But Claudia could tell by the way they started interacting towards each other that they might start to like each other, not that she thought either oth them wou;d act on it but it was a start to helping her two friends find love with the other.

 **If you all would like me to make this more than a one shot let me know. I have never been a Rick and Minmei fan so I wrote this as a possible way Rick and Lisa may get together sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a few reviews for this story that requested more chapters. So I will continue with it. I have a Harry Potter story I am writing so I'm not sure how often I will update but I will continue the story. I want to think everyone that reviewed. I was surprise of the number I got. I know there is not a big following of Robotech out there. Keep up with the reviews.**

 **R/L R/L R/L R/L R/L R/L R/L R/L**

Rick spent the next 2 months doing everything he could to keep busy. He spent a great deal of time in the simulators trying out new ways to use the different modes of the veritechs in combat. He also spent a great deal of time with the mechanics for the squadrons veritechs trying to learn everything he could about them. Between the extra training, patrols and the few combat missions they have had Rick did not have much free time. Which was fine with him. It helped him get over Minmei and avoid thinking about Lisa. He knew she was way out of his league and an officer to boot so he had no chance. He was sure she had plenty of offers for others that were better than him.

R/L

Roy was in his office thinking about his little brother. He was proud of the work he has put in lately but was worried because of the hours. He past up on the last few dinner invites Claudia made. He was always training or with the ground crew learning everything he could. As happy as Roy was with how work Rick was doing he knew that Rick needed time off to relax and get out and hang with friends. Maybe find himself someone to love. Though Roy knew that Claudia was hoping that Rick and Lisa would get together, Roy knew with Rick's rank it was impossible.  
Roy was hoping to put Rick in for promotion. He knew Rick would be a good flight lead or even a squadron commander. With all the simulator time Rick has put in he has come up with some new way to use the veritechs in combat that should save lots of lives. That's the type of leaders they needed, once that invented new ways of doing things. Roy already had the paperwork filled out and was reviewing it to make sure there was no mistakes. Roy knew that with CPT. Gloval as the SDF-1 CO that there was a good chance of the promotion going threw. Roy spent another few minutes reviewing it and when he was satisfied he sent it off to the Captain. He had just sent it when there was a knock on his office door.  
He told who ever was knocking to come in and was surprise to find Claudia walk in.  
"I thought you had duty on the bridge today?"  
"I do but I took a break to come down here to talk with you."  
"Oh what can I do for your pretty little head."  
"I talked Lisa into coming to dinner tonight at 1900 hours, can you drag Rick out of what ever he is doing and bring him with you."  
Rick had not been the only one to skip out on the dinners Claudia had invited him and Lisa too. Lisa had also been skipping out when she could. But unlike Rick she had made 2 out of the last 6 dinner invites.  
"I can try, if I have to I can order  
him to take time off and join us for dinner. You still trying to play match maker."  
"I don't know what your talking about flyboy. I'm just trying to have 2 friends plus my boyfriend over for dinner."  
"You keep telling yourself that. Though I do agree with you I think they would be good for each other but there are a couple of hurdles in the way."  
"Yea Rick's rank and the fact that Lisa refuses to move past Karl Ripper."  
"Well the rank issue may become less of an issue. I just sent the promotion request up for Rick. With all the work he has put into creating new combat tactics and the time he has put in helping some of the pilots that are not as good as they need to be to survive long in combat. I'm hoping Gloval will approve the promotion. I want to put Rick in charge of his own squadron when we get some more pilots. Even if I can't get him his own squadron I want him in charge of a flight."  
"I don't see any problem with him getting the promotion. Both the Captain and Lisa have seen a big improvement with him. They have also notice the new tactics he has used in the few combat missions we have had since Saturn."  
"We still have the issue with Lisa getting past Ripper. She buried herself in her work so that she can't get close to anyone and get hurt again."  
"Well Rick is staring to do the same thing. We could always lock both of them in a room."  
"As tempting as that is I'm not sure it would work. Lisa can be pretty stubborn and from what you have said about Rick he is just as bad. Well I need to get back to the bridge. Make sure you have Rick with you. Love you Roy"  
"Love you too, see you tonight."  
With that Claudia left and Roy got up to go find his little brother. It didn't take long, Roy found him in the squadron locker room getting read to head to the simulators.  
"Rick"  
"Hey Roy, what can I do for you?"  
"Claudia wants you to come to dinner at 1900 hours and before you say your busy with training, don't. You have been spending to much time working you are taking tonight and tomorrow off. You need to relax or you will burn out. So you will be there or I will come find you and drag you there myself."  
Rick started to protest till he got a good look at Roy and knew he would follow threw with the treat. So Rick agreed and told Roy he would be at dinner and take more time off.

R/L

Rick showed up a few minutes early and knocked. Claudia answered and smiled at him.  
"Come on in Rick, I thought I was going to have Roy kidnap you."  
"Hi Claudia. Sorry about turning the other offers down. I've been working hard to improve with my flying and other things."  
"Don't worry about it Rick, just glad you showed up. You even manage to beat Roy and Lisa here. Have a seat dinner will be done in a little bit."  
Claudia went in to the kitchen just has there was a knock at the door. Claudia asked him to answers it. Rick opened the door and came face to face with Lisa.  
"Hi Lisa"  
"Hello Rick"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay with a new chapter. I have been trying to decide on what should happen at dinner. What steps Roy and Claudia should take to help their friends. With both Rick and Lisa in denial about their feelings that are starting to form and Lisa's past getting in the way. Well here it is I hope you all like what I came up with and the shock at the end of the chapter.**

Claudia and Roy watch both Lisa and Rick. Rick was polite but quiet around Lisa. He didn't try to start any conversation up with her but would answers questions brought up during dinner. Lisa was not any better if not worse. She had gone back to calling Rick, Sgt. Which was complete opposite of what she told him last time, when she said to use her first name and she called him Rick. Neither Roy or Claudia had any idea why Rick was acting this way but they were sure Lisa was afraid of getting close to Rick after what happen to Karl Ribber. While cleaning up after dinner Claudia and Roy talked real quick.

"OK, what the hell happen between those two. They got along great the last time we all had dinner together." asked a confused Roy.

"I'm not sure about Rick but I think Lisa is scared of getting close to Rick. It look like they where getting along great last time and might be interested in the other. Lisa is still hung up on Karl and after she had time to step back and look at things she may have got scared of getting hurt again or feels like she is betraying Karl.."

"What are we going to do to help those two. We both agreed last time they would be good for the other."

"I got a couple bottles of wine stashed away. We could get them both drunk so they will relax a little and start talking with the other."

"Ok, get the wine I'll get the glasses. We better hurry up before one or both of them leave."

R/L

While Roy and Claudia where in the Kitchen plotting, Rick and Lisa where sitting in the living room trying ignore the other while not look like they were. They had both cleaned off the dinning table and went to the sitting area waiting on Roy and Claudia to finish in the small kitchen so the could make their leave for the night.

Rick was thinking he must have made Lisa mad some how since she was using his rank instead of his first none. Though he couldn't figure out what he had done. So he had spent dinner saying as little as possible. Last time around he got the impression that Lisa might like him a little or at the very least didn't mind being his friend. Rick knew they could not be more then friends because of the rank plus he was sure there were far better guys on the SDF-1 then him. When Lisa started to address him by his rank this evening he started to dough what he thought after the last dinner they had together with Roy and Claudia. So now he was just sitting here waiting for Roy and Claudia to finish in the kitchen so he could try to leave early. He thought about trying to talk with Lisa but she didn't look like she wanted to talk with him so he stayed quiet. When he saw both Roy and Claudia come out with wine and glasses he knew he was not leaving any time soon.

Lisa was sitting as far away from Rick as she could. She knew Rick was a nice guy and someone she should have no problem getting to know. Even if it couldn't go beyond friendship because of the rank. But all she could think about was Karl and how she never wanted to get hurt again and also felt like she was betraying Karl by spending time with another guy. It was just easier to keep her distance from others. She had Claudia and to an extent Roy. She didn't need anyone else. Even as she thought that she knew it felt wrong but Lisa had spent the last 4 years keeping to herself and keeping others besides her best friend Claudia from getting close and it has work well for her so far. She was just fixen to go into the kitchen to tell Claudia she was heading out when her and Roy came out with wine and some glasses. 'Well looks like I'm not getting out of here any time soon.'

The four of them spent the next couple of hours drinking wine and talking. Roy and Claudia held back on drinking a lot but made sure both Lisa and Rick had more than their fare share of wine. The more wine Lisa and Rick had the more relaxed they became around each other and started laughing and joking with the other. By the time both bottles where drunk both of them were having a good time. About mid night Lisa decided it was time to head back to her quarters next door. Rick was ready to leave also so he offered to walk her next door.

When they got to Lisa's place Rick and Lisa stopped and looked into each others eyes. Lisa didn't know why she did it but reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Rick was surprised at first but gave in and kissed her back. Both of them gave into the kiss and let the passion build. For once they both were letting their hearts lead them and not their minds due to all the alcohol they drank. Lisa manage to get her door open and pulled Rick in to her quarters. They pulled back long enough to catch their breath before the started kissing again. Both were so caught up that neither notice that they made it to Lisa's room. Thing started to get more heated. Hands wandered over each others bodies and clothes started coming off. Before either of them knew it both were naked with Rick laying on top of Lisa.

Lisa spread her legs and them reached down and wrapped her small hand around his manhood. Rick with Lisa help started to enter her wet core. Once the head of his manhood was in Lisa let go and Rick started making small thrust. After a couple of thrust he broke threw her barrier removing her virginity. Once he was fully seated in her he waited for her to adjust. He couldn't believe how good it felt inside her.

Lisa started thrusting her hips to let Rick know she was ready. Rick took it slow at first then started to pick up the pace. He bent down and started kissing Lisa again. As the passion built the both were thrusting together. It didn't take long before they both had their first organism. Rick felt the walls of lisa's vagina tighten around him which triggered his own.

Rick collapsed on top of Lisa before he started to roll off her. Lisa hooked her leg around him ad as he rolled over she came with him till she was laying on top of him with him still fully seated in her. Lisa started kissing Rick again till she felt him harden again then sat up and started to ride him till they both had their second orgasm. When they did Lisa laid back down on top of Rick. They both held each other before falling asleep.

 **Big surprise at the end. I am of two minds on what should happen in the next chapter. Should they sit and talk about what happen or should Lisa panic and throw Rick out and tell him to never menschen it again. I'm also toying with the idea of Lisa becoming pregnant. Hope you all liked it and I will try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so 2 chapters in one day. My muse is running in over drive at the moment for this story so I am just going to go with the flow. I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am at writing it. I still don't have a beta and I try to catch my spell mistakes before posting but some do get threw.**

 **I don't own Robotech but just playing with it.**

Lisa woke the next morning, the first thing she notice was the splitting headache she had from drinking. The second thing she notice was the warmth she felt below her. When she opened her eyes and saw a sleeping Rick Hunter she screamed and jumped from the bed. Its at that point she notice her lack of clothing and grabbed a shirt on the floor that happen to be to big for her. Rick's shirt.

Rick woke from his sleep at the sound of a scream. He jumped up and grabbed his boxers from the floor before putting them on. He saw Lisa with his shirt on and an angry face and knew he was in trouble. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to remember what happen and how he got here. He started to say something but was interrupt by Lisa before the first word could come out.

"SGT, you will leave my quarters as soon as you get dressed, you will speak of this to no one. I don't know what happen or how it happen but it will not happen again. I suggest that you stay as far away from me as possible."

With that Lisa went in to the bathroom, throwing Rick's shirt out a minute later. Rick looked around and gathered all his clothes and put them on. He knew no matter what he said she would still be mad at him but he had at least needed to apologies for what ever wrongs he committed against her. If she was mad at him before the dinner for some reason he knew she was furious with him now. He saw the blood on the bed and knew it was not just his first time but hers too. He walked to the bed room door and stopped and looked towards the bathroom where he thought he heard her crying.

"Lisa for what ever its worth I'm sorry. I don't remember what happen or how it came to be but I'm sorry. I am also sorry for what ever I did that you were mad at me at dinner. I will stay away and not bother you again. Good bye Lisa."

With that Rick left and went to his own quarter. In the bathroom Lisa heard what Rick said. Part of her wanted to stay furious with him but she knew it was not just his fault. She remembered enough to know she started it. She knew she was being unfair to Rick but she was scared of getting hurt if she was to start falling in love with him like she did with Karl. Not realizing she was already hurting not only herself but Rick too. Nor did she realize it was already to late, she was already falling for him. She still had the problem also of trying hang on to Karl which was hurting her more. With that last thought Lisa got in the shower to clean up.

R/L

Rick got to his quarters and jumped in the shower. He let the hot water run over him as he tried to remember last night. Little by little some of it came back to him. He knew he was not at complete at fault but neither was Lisa. She may have started it with the kiss but he didn't stop it either. He may try to keep denying it but he knew he liked Lisa more then he should but he could not stop his heart from beating any more then he could for how it felt. Lisa's rejection hurt more them Minnie's and he knew it was because it was more than some silly crush. He would keep his word and leave her be. Maybe one day he will be able to fix their friendship that they started during that first dinner.

R/L

Over the next week Rick and Lisa both kept to them selves. Neither one of them spoke to Roy or Claudia outside of their duties, nor did they talk to anyone else. The only big thing was that Rick got promoted to 1LT for his dedication to duty and the tactics he developed. Roy had told him when the new class graduated he would be getting a couple of subordinate. Rick spent his spare time reading the officers manual so he would be ready.

Lisa saw the promotion list and was secretly happy Rick got promoted. Captain Gloval had asked her what she thought and she gave a honest answers. Truth was regardless of the issues between the two he was turning in to heir best pilot and the new tactics he came up with will save many lives. She also knew Rick put in more work then any other pilot in the air wing. Including Roy who was the air wing commander.

R/L

Almost 2 weeks after waking up in Lisa's quarters word came down that they were heading for Mars and Sara Base. Rick was not looking forward to the stop because it brought back memories of his older sister Rebecca who died there.

 **I know some of you were hoping they would work things out this chapter. Don't worry it is coming. Lisa needs to face Mars and learn she is not the only one to lose some one there. Remember this is an AU story so I am going to add new people and keep some that died in the original story. I still have not decide on Lisa being pregnant yet, but leaning that way. Next chapter will have Mars. I'm also going to have some more Roy and Claudia and some of the others.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My muse is still going strong so here is another chapter. Like I promised they reach Mars this chapter. Still don't own Robotech.**

For the last two weeks things had been quiet. There had been no attack from the enemy forces. Captain Gloval should not have be worrying about much but for almost those two weeks his Executive Officer had been a lot more distant with everyone. He was starting to worry. Especially since they where heading to Mars. He knew about Karl Ribber. Over the last few years Lisa had closed herself off to everyone but 1Lt Grant. Claudia had been the one person to keep Lisa from losing it and get her to do something other than work. Now it seems Lisa was not even talking or joking with Claudia. With Mars only a few hours away Henry could see the tension in Lisa increase. He would have by past Mars if it wasn't for the signal they were picking up or the need for supplies that they hope to get at Sara Base.

No one the bridge was talking or laughing at the moment. All of that had stopped when he decided to head to Mars. Not that there had been a lot the last two weeks. Everyone knew something was off with Lisa but Henry tried to stay out of his officers business unless it effected their work. He could see Claudia shooting nerves glances at Lisa but didn't say anything. Not much longer and they could get what they needed and get back on course for Earth.

R/L

Claudia was worried about her friend. She was not sure what happen after Lisa and Rick left the other night but she knew that something did. Lisa had hardly said anything to her or anyone since that night. When She asked Lisa what was wrong she got her head bit off. On top of that they where heading to the last place Lisa need to be Mars.

Claudia knew that Lisa was not the only one acting different. Roy said that Rick had been more distant too. Roy told her that he asked Rick if there was anything wrong but Rick said he was fine and went right back to work. Her and Roy were just about ready to pull their hair out in frustration.

"Captain, we are two hours out now at current speed."

"Very good Claudia, Vanessa how does the radar look?"

"Scope is clear Captain."

"Lisa CAP status."

"CAP changed out an hour ago. Commander Folker increased the CAP to a full squadron once we started heading towards Mars. Cats Eye will launch when we reach the planet and do a search of the area around Sara Base."

"Very good keep me posted if there are any changes."

"Aye Aye sir." came the reply from the whole bridge crew.

R/L

They had finally reached Mars and Sara Base. Rick was sitting in the cockpit of his Veritech in battleoid mode with the rest of Skull Squadron. Beside the Skulls the SDF-1 had deployed a company of Destroids to help secure the base. They had been here for about an hour watching truck transports ferry supplies from the base to the SDF-1.

Roy had pulled Rick aside just before the landed and asked if he would be OK. Rick told him he was fine. He still missed Rebecca but he was able to do his job. Rebecca would expect nothing less. Rebecca was 8 years older then Rick and his twin sister Rachel. She used to take care of them while Pop and Mom worked. Roy was always helping Pop when he got old enough. Rebecca had joined the military and was stationed at Mars. Rick felt better that she was away from the war till that day they got the news. The next day Rick got a letter from her that to this day he never read. It was the only thing he had with him other then the clothes he brought with him when he came to visit Roy. Rick was glad Rachel was not here. She took Rebecca death worse then Rick. Rick was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a transport with a single occupant heading for the main building instead of the one of the storage buildings.

"Skull 3 to Skull Leader. I just had a vehicle with a single occupant head towards the main building."

"Rodger that Rick. Its Lisa heading to check on the source of the signal the SDF-1 picked up."

"Rodger that Skull Leader, Skull 3 out."

R/L

Roy didn't know what was up with his little brother but he was going to find out after this mission. Him and Claudia both had been worried about him and Lisa. Things at the last dinned had been tense between the two till after dinner and they both drank some wine. They started to relax and getting a long fairly well till they left. After that they both did a 180. Rick wasn't talking and neither was Lisa but both he and Claudia knew something had to had happen. Roy was watching his area when the center screen lit up with Sammy's face.

"Skull Leader we have over a hundred enemy pods in sector 12. You are to intercept them and try to delay them so all ground forces can fall back to the SDF-1. The Destroids will set up a perimeter till the supply trucks return then they will fall back them selves. Good luck Commander."

Roy switch over to squadron channel and ordered all Veritechs to launch and intercept the enemy battle pods.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I don't like them much myself but the chapter was getting long. Looks like everyone is starting to really worry about Lisa and Rick. Glad to see there are a few people reading my story so thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow another chapter. I am on a roll. Though you all will have to wait for the next one. Its past my bed time and I need to get some sleep.**

Kyron was furious. Thanks to that idiot the enemy knew they were there. At least the gravity mines worked. He had launch the attack only to meet tough resistance from the miconians. A lot more then he thought he would. He still out numbered them but his forces were taken a heavy toll.

R/L

"Captain, all ground forces are back on board. Only Skull Squadron and Ghost Squadron are left."

"Claudia, what about Lisa have you heard from her yet."

"Yes sir she is heading back to her transport."

"OK, lets get the engines ready for take off. If Lisa is not back in 10 minutes we'll have Skull Squadron evacuate her from the base."

R/L

They had been fighting for about 30 minutes. The last word all but Lisa had returned to the ship and Rick was worried. The enemy was closing in on the base and if she didn't reach the ship soon she would be cut off from escape. Not that Rick would not go in and get her if needed. The loses had not been as bad as previous battles. All the extra training the air wing did was starting to pay off. Rick didn't even bother counting the number of kills he had he was just trying to stay alive and help keep the others alive also. It was another 10 minutes when the call came he was dreading came in.

"Rick I need you to head back to the base and get Lisa. She is not answering the calls from the ship and the Captain is worried she is hurt."

"No problem Roy I'll get her and bring her home."

"Be carefull Rick the enemy has already made on to the base."

"Will do, Skull 3 sighing off."

With that Rick took off for the base and started coming under fire almost immediately. He fired off the last of his missiles and let lose a bunch of 55mm rounds. Using Lisa's radio signal Rick found her in what looked like someone quarters. What was strange she was just sitting in a chair."

"Commander Hayes this is Skull 3 to you read me."

With no reply Rick called out again repeating his previous message. With still no reply he yelled out her first name. Luckily he got a response even if it was not what he expected.

"LISA, LISA do you hear me. Im going to break threw the window to get you out."

"Leave me. Just leave."

"I'm not leaving you here we need to go before the base explodes. Now stand back so I can break threw the wall."

"NO, I'm ordering you to leave me here. That is a direct order Lt. I'm suppose to stay here."

Rick was mad now.

"Lisa I don't know what is going on with you but I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO DIE. If you stay I stay and I don't want to stay."

Claudia was now on the TACNET yelling at Rick to get out of there. Not waiting for Lisa to stand up and get by the door Rick just busted threw and grabbed her. Firing of his thrusters as the base started exploding. He used the other hand to cover Lisa up and protect her from flying dabree. It took a couple minutes to clear the area but Rick finally was clear and heading for the ship that was heading for space it self. 10 minutes later they were back on and Rick turned Lisa over to the medics while he left to talked with his crew chief about possible damage to his veritech.

R/L

Rick had just finished with his crew chief when Roy told him to head up and see the Captain in his office. The Captains office was just off the bridge. Rick had never been in this part of the ship. No one wanted to be called to the Captains office. Rick knocked on the door and heard a enter.

"Lt Hunter reporting as ordered Captain."

"At easy Lt. I asked you up here to commend you on you actions today. Especially in rescuing Commander Hayes."

"Thank you sir. I know what a great lose it would be to the ship if Commander Hayes would to be killed."

Henry studied the young man before him. He listened and thought there may be more to what he said.

"Yes Commander Hayes death would had been a great tragic as well as yours. You have done the ship proud with all that you yourself have accomplished."

"Thank you Sir."

"I'm well aware that Commander Hayes refused to come back. I know a little about her past and a connection to Sara Base."

"I can only assume she lost some one here sir, but lots of people lost love one here and does it really matter sir if she had refused to come back. She is back safe and sound."

"Your loyalty is commendable Lt. By the look on your face I can assume you also lost some one here."

"Yes sir, and older sister. Rebecca was a communications specialist. She had only been here 6 months when she was killed."

"You have my condolences Lt. Again Lt.I want to thank you for your actions."

With that Rick saluted and left to get cleaned up and something to eat. He knew Lisa was again mad at him for what happen on Mars but he rather her hate him then let her die. He didn't know who she lost but they must have been someone special.

R/L

Lisa was sitting in one of the hospital rooms in the medical wing. She had been brought her to be checked out. She had no physical injuries but they wanted to run some blood test since she had a tear in her suit. Se was not sure when it happen but most likely from the dabree flying around the explosion on the base.

Lisa was also thinking about her action while on the base. Not only did she nearly get herself killed she nearly got Rick killed as well. If she had not ignored Claudia's calls on the radio or ignored Rick and then ordering him to leave her there they could have been well clear of the base by the time it exploded. She could only imaging how mad Rick, Roy and Claudia are at her at the moment. She knew Rick was really pissed at one point by how he yelled at her over the radio. Then there was the Captain, she knows she let him down by her actions. She didn't know what the consequences would be but she would face then and accept the what would happen to her for what she did. She was still thinking of this when the door open and Doctor Jean Grant walked in. Lisa couldn't read her expression but she didn't look like she had good news.

"Lisa sorry it took so long but I wanted to run the test on your blood work again."

"Did you find something wrong Jean."

"Lisa your pregnant."

 **Another big surprise. Don't you like my surprises. Well I have some more later on. Looks like Lisa is finally realizing some truths. Now the big question will she go see Rick and try to work things out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK a new chapter and this is going to be my longest let. There was a lot to get threw so Rick and Lisa could see if they could work things out. You will just have to read and see. With Lisa pregnant you can guess somethings will be changing. Like will Lisa go on the recon patrol that got her and the others captured or will Captain Gloval send some one else. Stay tone to the same bat channel and see.**

For the last week Lisa had been trying to come to terms with the fact she was pregnant and pregnant with Rick's baby. Rick and her have not spoken to each other outside of their duties and then it was very brief. She had spent the last week reviewing the last 6 years of her life. She had been trying to look at it objectively and for the first time started wondering if her father had not been right about her engagement to Karl.

She was only 17 just short of her 18th birthday when they got engaged. Karl was 2 years older then her and leaving for Mars. She knew her father did not like Karl but just coughed it up to over protectiveness. But in the 2 years Karl had been stationed on Mars she had not seen him. He came home once and visited his family but she had been away at training before heading to Macross Island. They had wrote but the letters had slowed down in the second year and they only video chatted a few times. Before she could find out if their relationship was coming to and end he had been killed. In her grief she had forgotten about her dough's and shut down. Claudia had become her only friend. She spoke with Roy some because he and Claudia had been dating for a while and was around but she had turned down any advances from other males and turned to her job. That's when she got the reputation of an Ice Queen. When she first heard that term directed at her she had been hurt and angry.

For the first time since Karl died she was attracted to some one, Rick. But in her grief and due to her stubbornness she had pushed him away in hopes not to get hurt again. She thought 'sometimes I'm just to damn stubborn for my own good.' She didn't know if she could fix her friendship with Rick. She knew he was pissed about Mars. Hell both Claudia and Roy had chewed her out over it. Neither of them wanted to see her dead and to top it off she almost got Rick killed in the process. She also had her meeting with the Captain that didn't go all that well either. There would be no reprimand in her file but she knew the Captain was disappointed in her and her actions.

She had wanted to apologies over the last week but with all the attacks there had been no time, plus she needed to tell him about the baby. She knew he had a right to know before talking with anyone else. Only Jean knew about the baby and who the father was. Jean had promised not to say a word to anyone but hope to see Rick at the net appointment. She knew he was off today so she arranged to be off herself so she could tell him everything, from Karl to the baby. She had tried to find him but she had no luck so far. She checked his quarters and even the hanger bay but nothing. She was now walking threw Macross city hoping to see him while she window shopped. It was getting close to lunch so she headed towards an Italian restaurant she liked. She was about 30 yards from it when she saw Rick but he was not alone. Minnmie the young girl who had broke his heart was there talking with him. All of a sudden she hugged Rick. Lisa would have been worried but she saw the discomfort on his face. Maybe she could rescue him for a change and give her the opportunity to talk with him. She headed that way in what she hope was a start to fixing their friendship.

R/L

Rick had spent the last week in one battle after another. After their escape from Mars the enemy had taken to attacking them at all hours of the day and night. The whole air wing was exhausted. Roy had taken to rotating one squadron off at a time but would be on call if the enemy force was to big. They need time off or they would all urn out.

Rick had decided to head to town and relax. He had grabbed the tablet with all the information on the two new wingmen he was responsible for. The one Max Sterling look like he would shape up to be a great fighter pilot. Ben Dixon had potential but had the habit of running in to danger without thinking getting himself killed in a lot of the sim training. Hopefully Rick could beat it to his head to think first before he got himself killed or some one else. He was just writing down some notes on training idea to help the two when he heard his named called.

Looking up he saw Minmie heading his way. He let out a groan. Of all the people to run into today.

"Hi Rick, haven't seen you in a while."

"Been kind busy. Things are heating up the closer we get to Earth and I also have to work out a training schedule for my to two new subordinates."

"You got promoted." at his nod She hugged him.

"Congrats Rick I'm sure you deserve it. Hey did you hear about the Miss Macross Pageant. I'm entering it. I know I can count on your support Rick. Maybe we could get together later and talk about the pageant."

Before he could reply Lisa walked up. Rick could have kissed her right then and there if he wasn't worried about getting punched by Lisa for doing it.

"Rick, glad I found you I have a few things to go over with you about your new squadron."

Rick saw Lisa look over at Minnmie with a ice cold stare. With a sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes greeted her.

"Hello, I'm Lisa a friend of Ricks."

Minnmie was not fooled by the smile and returned her own. Rick was hers. Sure she never thought about being more then friends before. He was so immature always playing with his models and goofing off. But he was an officer now so she decide to give him a chance. She was younger and prettier then Lisa and knew she could win.

"I'm Minnmie. Rick and I are old friends. We were just making plans to get together. He is going to support me in the pageant and help me win."

"Now wait a minute Minnmie, I never agreed to meet up with you. I got a lot going on as you can see. I need to talk with Commander Hayes about work so if you would excuse us. If I get time I'll contact you but if not good luck with the Pageant."

Lisa was trying to hold her smug smile and Minnmie didn't look all that happy. Lisa was surprised but not as much as Rick when Minnmie went and kissed him on the lips before giving Lisa a smug smile.

"Sure Rick I look forward from hearing from you. Talk to you later. Good day Commander." 'Take that bitch.'

With that she walked off. Rick sat back down in the chair he was sitting in before Minnmie showed up. He looked over at Lisa and saw a murderous look on her face directed at Minnmie. Not sure what just all happen he offered Lisa a chair.

"Have a seat Commander, you said you needed to talk to me about my new squadron."

"I do need to talk with you but not work related more personal. Rick I owe you an apology and a thank you. If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now. In the process I almost got you killed also, so I am sorry."

"Lisa you don't owe me an apology. I'm not sure all why you did what you did but my guess is you lost someone on Mars."

"I lost my fiancee Karl in the attack on Sara Base. I do want to talk with you about that and some other things but I would like to do it some place more private. Either your quarter or mine. But first I would like to buy you lunch if you hadn't ate yet. As a thank you for saving me."

"You don't have too, but thank you."

With that they both ordered lunch and talked bought what was going on with their lives lately. Rick talked about all the extra work he put in and about his two new wingman that he was going to have to get up to speed on so they could survive this war. He talked about his worry about Ben. Lisa listed and commented a few time. Lisa talked about how busy she had been also. Once they finished they headed back to base. Rick suggested his place he had some thing he wanted to show her that might help her.

When they got back to his room he walked over to his desk and picked up a picture. It was of him, Roy, Rachel and Rebecca. Roy was 18, Rebecca was 16 and He and Rachel were 8.

"Here take a look at this. I'm sure you reconciles Roy and Me. The girl who looks my age is my twin Rachel the older girl was my older sister Rebecca."

"Was, what happen to her?"

"Sara Base was attacked. She had only been there about 6 months when the attack happen. So if you ever want to talk about it I do understand about losing some one on Mars."

"I'm sorry Rick I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it, only Roy knew about it before we arrived at Mars. Claudia might know now, I'm not totally sure if Roy told her. The Captain knows. I told him after we got back t the ship."

Lisa took a deep breath and started to talk. She told him about how she met Karl and their engagement. Her Fathers disapproval. She told him about the two years he was stationed there and the dough she started having. She went on about her grief and how it made her forget that their relationship was falling apart over the last two years. She told him about how she shut her self down and put everything she had into work. Then about be known as The Ice Queen and how it hurt her and angered her. She explained about her friendship with Claudia and how she had kept her from completely falling apart.

"For a little over 4 years I had not had any feelings toward another male. I was scared to get hurt again, plus I never put Karl behind me. Then that day Claudia and I saw you in the park. For the first time I started to care about another guy but I still could get past Karl. At that first dinner we had such a good time. When I got back to my quarters and had time to think I started to panic. I refused to acknowledge I might to have feelings for you but subconsciously I did. So I distance myself from you and even to Claudia to an extent so I hope not to run into you at another dinner. Plus there was the whole rank issue which just help me hide what I was feeling. That's why I didn't talk with you at dinner but them Roy and Claudia came out with the wine. Well you know what happen after that. When I woke up I just went right back defensive mode and said some things to you that I regret to this day. I should have realized some thing then but Karl got in the way again and I threw you out without talking about it. I heard what you said and it just made me feel all the worse for how I treated you. Hell I started it with the kiss. Truth is Rick I really don't regret it was you, now that I have had time this last week to put things in order in my head. I wish the circumstance had been different. After my stunt at Mars I spent the last week reevaluating every thing. I do know I do want to fix our friendship and see where it will go."

"I would like to fix our friendship also and see if we can make it work between us as more then friends. After that first dinner I knew I liked you but didn't want to acknowledge it. You were an officer I was Sergeant. What could you see in me. That morning we woke up in your bed. I was surprised. Then you went off on me and I was hurt. Your rejection hurt more then Minnmie's. That's when I first acknowledge I like you more then a friend. I also felt bad when I saw the blood on the bed and realized it was your first time and it happen like that may me feel bad. In one way I was glad you were my first too but like you I wished it happen differently. If you want I would like to start seeing you."

"I would like that Rick. There is one other thing that we need to talk about first. Know that my feeling have nothing to do about what I'm about to tell you. It might have helped me except them but I did like you and started falling in love with you before I found this out."

"Is there some thing wrong. What ever it is I will be there fore you and I will take inconsideration what you just said. I'm sure if we sit and talk about it we can get threw it together. So just tell me."

"OK Rick. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant."

"Yes I found out after we got back to Mars. There was a tear in my suit so they wanted to do some blood work. Jean ran the test twice and is the only one to know but us. She also knows you are the father. She promised not to say anything till we get a chance to talk about it tell others our self."

Rick was shocked. He was going to be a father. He looked over at Lisa and saw the worry in her face. She had know way to know how he would take it but let him know any way. Rick took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"This is not how I figured I would become a father. Especially since we are just trying to work things out between us and start a new relationship. I wont say I'm completely happy with the timing. It could have been better. But I know its just as much my fault. I promise I will be there for you and the baby threw it all. I still want to see how things go between us. I still want there to be and us."

Rick looked up at Lisa and saw the tears in her eyes. He reached his hand out and pulled her to the bed so she could sit by him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. This must have been a great wait on her should, worrying how I was going to take this.

"Lisa, we need to figure out what to do fro here."

"I know. The Captain will need to be told, because at some point it will effect my job. I wont be able to stand a full shift once I get so far along. We also need to tell Claudia and Roy."

"If it alright with you. How about we invite them to dinner at your quarters. I can cook so I can help make dinner. We can tell the about the baby and about what been going on between the two of us these last couple of months. Tomorrow if you want I'll go with you to speak to the Captain. Out side of those three I would like to keep it quiet. Its nobody but our business and I know how rumors are on this ship. That way it will give us time to work on our relationship without all the gossip."

"Dinner is fine and thanks for coming with me to talk with the Captain. I agree its just between us and we wont announce it till later."

With that Rick Kissed Lisa before they contacted Roy and Claudia.

 **Like I said they had a lot to go threw to fix thing between them. They still have a ways to go. There is still everyone else to tell. How will Lisa's father handle her being pregnant. Will her and Rick be married by then or waiting. How will the Captain react to two of his officers getting drunk and one of them being pregnant. The big question is Roy and Claudia's response to find out their little plan to get them to loosen up so they will realize they like each other lead to Lisa pregnant. I want to point out the deal with Minnmie. In the series she knew that Rick liked her and would always be there for her. In this story he has fallen for Lisa a lot earlier in the story. Personally I always thought she was a little self absorbed . Now she realizes that Rick has moved on a she doesn't like that so she will try to win him back and away from Lisa. So little miss pop tart will be seen more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another log chapter. Glad to see people checking out my story I hope you all are enjoying it.**

Roy and Claudia were standing outside Lisa's quarters, she had asked them to dinner this evening. Both were shocked but excepted. Upon knocking they heard Lisa call out just a minute. When the door open she ushered them in.

"Come on in you two. Just have a seat dinner is just about done."

"Lisa do you need any help?"

"Nope, like I said it just about done."

A few minutes later Lisa came out and started to set the table. Roy and Claudia were surprised when she set 4 places.

"Lisa who else is coming?"

"Oh, guess I should have told you. I started seeing someone."

With that she went back in to the kitchen leaving her two guest with their jaws on the ground. Rick was silently laughing in the kitchen.

Well quietly "So what did their faces look like at that bomb shell?"

"Total shock, their jaws are still probably hanging open. Are you finished in here?"

"Yep, The roast and all the sides are done, just took the rolls out."

Lisa peaked out in to the sitting area to see her friends huddled together talking quietly. Laughing at them she turned around and started helping Rick bring dinner out. Rick called out as soon as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey you two quit yapping and get over here, dinners ready."

Both turned around with a surprise look.

"RICK" they both yelled.

Rick waited to Roy was about to sit when he replied.

"Well yea who did you think it was. Plus I figured since she is having my baby we should give it a shot."

Rick got the desired effect he wanted. Roy missed the chair and fell on the floor but Claudia just fainted dead away. Lisa gave up laughing quietly and let out a full blown laugh that had he sides hurting. Rick was also laughing at their reaction. When the two laughing hyenas got them selves together they helped Roy to his chair and wake Claudia up.

"BBBaby."

"Yes and its all thanks to you two. Now let eat then we can a sit and talk."

Both Roy and Claudia ate with a shock expression on their faces. There was not much talking threw dinner, mostly Rick and Lisa. After dinner and everything was cleaned up, everyone went to the sitting area. Lisa brought out a battle of wine.

"So would you care to explain little brother what is going on and how did Lisa end up pregnant?"

"Well Roy if you don't know about how babies come about maybe Pop shouldn't have let you run off to war with out telling you about the birds and the bees." a smirking Rick replied.

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Lisa, Rick not that I'. Not happy you two are together. Roy and I both hoped you would but a baby on the way."

"Listen both of you. Me getting pregnant was not something either of us wanted to happen at least not now. We are just starting out. You both know my issues when it came to getting past Karl. So we are going to tell you both how this came to be starting from when Claudia and I found Rick in the park."

With that Rick and Lisa told how they started to fall in love with each other from see Rick in the park to what happen at Mars ending with Lisa reevaluating every thing in her life and her relationship she had with Karl.

"After I rescued him from Minnmie we had lunch and went back to Rick's quarters. He told me about Rebecca and then I told him every thing. We talked for a bit and decided to give our selves a chance. We till need to inform the Captain but would like it to go no farther them you two and the Captain."

"Well I'm happy for the both of you. You can count on Roy and I to help you out and keep your secret."

"Yea you two, we got your back. I guess its kind of mine and Claudia's fault how things went after the last dinner. We are sorry about that. We were just hoping you two would loosen up and start talking with each other."

"Lisa We never meant for you two to end up sleeping together. We just thought you would be good for each other. You need someone to help you get past Karl and Rick needed someone who would except him for the person he is."

"We know you didn't and we are not mad at the two of you. Lisa getting pregnant is not the best thing to happen right now. We are going to make the most of it and do everything we can for the baby and each other. Its not going to be easy during a war and being stranded out here fighting our way back to Earth."

"Rick and I have talked about it. Yes I could go down and have Jean terminate the pregnancy but we don't want that. We want to try to make us a family. Not just Rick and I but the two of you too. Your our family already. This baby just adds another member."

After some hugs and crying by Lisa and Claudia they all sat back and relaxed. Rick reached in to is pocket and pulled ut an envelope.

"Roy I have been carrying this around for over 4 years now. The day after we were to about Rebecca getting killed on Mars this came in the mail. It's the last letter she wrote me. I have never been able to read it. I figured tonight would be the best time. To finally put Mars and what happen at Sara Base behind us for good. Those of us that lost someone there has had time to morn."

With that Rick opened the letter.

Rick,

How are things going back on Earth. I was happy to hear you won another championship. Have you heard from Roy lately. I haven't heard from him in a while and hoping he is still doing OK. Got mom and pop's letter along with Rachels and yours. I got sent theirs out the other day and forgot to send yours as well so that is why yours is late. Sorry little brother.  
Rachel wrote me and told me about Amy Stilwater and her little stunt. Sorry about what she did. If Rachel left anything left of her I may pay her a visit next time I'm home. Rick don't let that cow get you down.  
Things are getting tense up here. I don't want to worry the family but I wanted to let you all know what is going on. They have tighten security up here and Earth is suppose to be sending some ships in case we need to evacuate. Listen don't worry to much OK. I will see you all at Christmas. My leave has already been approved.  
Remember I told you this jerk that keeps hitting on me. Well turns out that he is engaged to an Admirals daughter back home. One of the other girls found out about her and told me who she was. I wrote Pop about it because it turns out she is the daughter to a friend of Pops that he knew before you were born. They served together a couple times before Pop retired. You should have seen his face when I told him that Pop served with Admiral Hayes and I wrote about him cheating on the admirals daughter.  
Well I got to go, remember I love all of you and look forward to seeing you at Christmas.

Love your second favorite sister

Rebecca

Rick set the letter down for a minute. He wiped the tears he shed. Lisa wrapped her arms and held him as he cried. After he calmed down he handed the letter to Roy. Rick watch his face and could tell when he got to the part about Karl. Claudia and Lisa couldn't understand why Roy was pissed but Rick knew. Lisa spent the last few years morning a guy who was cheating on her.

"Roy, what's wrong."

Roy didn't answers. He just handed the letter to Claudia and pointed to the chapter about Karl. Claudia read it then handed it back to Rick.

"That basterd. If he wasn't dead already I would kill him myself."

"Ok all of you what's going on that has you all so upset."

"Lisa there is a part of this letter that has to do with you. Turns out part of it says our fathers served together and were friends but that is not what has us mad. It's not going to be easy for you to read but I don't want any secrets been us."

With that Rick handed Lisa the Letter. She read it from the begging and could tell Rick's sister loved her family. When she read the part about Karl she set the letter down and left for her room. Rick took off after her and just held her why she cried her self to sleep. After Lisa fell asleep Rick covered her up with a blanket and went back in to the sitting area.

"I'll stay here tonight Claudia. Like you said if he wasn't already dead. Listen guys thanks for coming tonight and being here for me as I read Becca's last letter. I just wish that it wouldn't have ended the way it had."

"Rick, I know that look on your face. It's not your fault."

"Roy's right. You needed to read it and put it behind you. Lisa will recover from this with you and us beside her. Well leave you two alone and talk to you later."

After saying their good byes Rick went and laid down beside Lisa and held her. Lisa woke a few hours later and notice Rick lying beside her. She just curled up beside him and went back to sleep knowing that he would always be there for her.

R/L

The next morning they both got up. Lisa gave Rick a hug and thanked him not only staying with her but for not hiding it either. Rick lest after a quick breakfast to get changed.

An hour later both of them were standing in from of the Captains desk. Lisa decide that she would be the one to tell the Captain, Rick wanted to argue but he knew she knew him better. Lisa spent the next hour walking the Captain threw the last couple months and how she became pregnant. They both stood there and waited for his response.

When both Lisa and Lieutenant Hunter walked in he did not expect this. He really could not be mad at the two. It wasn't total their fault. He knew things like this happen some times. He started to reach for his pip and stopped when he remembered Lisa was pregnant.

"I can't say I am totally happy with this but I'm not anger either. What do the two of you pan on doing?"

"We plan on getting to know one in another better and working toward making us a family. Yes we could g and ask you to marry us right now but Rick and I would like to take things one step at a time. We just started dating and we do both hope to be married one day soon."

"Sir, I plan on being by Lisa's side threw the whole thing. What ever she needs I'll be there. I have no intensions in abandoning her or the baby."

"Are the two of you planning on moving in together? If your not we need to move the Lieutenants to quarters next to yours so he will be closer to you to help you out. Then if the two of you do decide to marry I can talk to Dr. Lang and see about engineering combining the two quarters. I am happy for the two of you that you found love during troubling times. You will have my full support Lisa. Once you get farther along we can see about your duties. Also have you decided how to tell your father. It might help if the two of you were already married when we got back to Earth. So you might want to thank about that."

"I'm not sure how to tell my father. It might help that both our fathers served together and were friends. We also need to tell Rick's family also."

"I was not aware your fathers knew each other."

"It was in a letter that I received from Rebecca the day after she was killed. I finally read it last night after we told Roy and Claudia everything."

After talking with the Captain a few more minutes Rick and Lisa left. Rick went down to his new office so he can start with his work for the day. Lisa went to the bridge and started her day as well.

 **So Roy, Claudia and the Captain all know now. How long will it take for everyone else to find out. Next up will be the Miss Macross Pageant . So will Minnmie win again or will a surprise contestant knock her down a peg or two. If you have time review would like to know how you all like it so far. Even if you don't review I plan on keep writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok new chapter hope like it, going to bit of a change from the original episode about the Miss Macross Contest.**

It had been 3 days since Rick and Lisa had got together. He had moved in to the quarters next to hers on the opposite side of Claudia's quarters. Rick had a lot of training to do with his new men. Max was coming along but Rick was having issues with Ben. He was a good guy and a fair pilot but he got to gung ho when a battle would start. The only good thing was they were only running sims at the time but today they were going on portal.

Rick was sitting at the launch catapult on Prometheus waiting to launch.

"Vermilion Lead to Control ready to launch."

"Vermilion you are cleared to launch. Once you are launch start running the race track. Good luck Rick."

"Rodger that. Thanks Lisa. Vermion Lead out."

With that Vermilion Sarandon launched. Rick took them to the proper distance from the SDF-1 and started flying the patrol around the ship.

"Vermilion Squadron and station."

"Rodger that Vermilion. Outlaw Squadron will relieve your flight in 4 hours."

"Man 4 hours is a long time to fly around in circles."

"Ben you better hope that is all we do, with the way you fly you wont last 5 minutes."

"Oh shut up Max I'm the best pilot in the airwing."

"Knock it off you two and Dixon if you don't start paying attention to what I tell you in training you will be lucky to last a minute in combat."

R/L

Lisa was listening to the chatter on the TacNet as she watch her monitor. Claudia was beside her listen to Rick tell Dixon off for not paying attention.

"You Lisa, he has come a long way."

"Yea I know. He is turning in to the best pilot we have and shaping up to be a good officer."

"Roy is starting him out with a couple guys but hopes to give him a full squadron soon. We just need to keep from losing a lot of guys before the next class graduates."

"I know we can barely stay ahead. Things have got a little better with the new tactics Rick came up with but with all the attacks lately the pilots are getting worn out."

"I know, Roy is planning on trying to give them more time off. Maybe cut back on the training for a bit. He says a lot of the guys want to go to the Miss Macross Pageant that is in 2 weeks."

"I don't think Rick has any desire to be any where near that pageant."

"Oh, why is the."

"That Minnmie girl entered and wants him to support her in the pageant. She told him a few days ago. That was what she was talking to him about when I told him I needed to talk with him."

"Oh, so that's why you had to rescue him."

"Yea he look real uncomfortable when she hugged him and relieved when I arrived. He didn't look to happy when kissed him good bye either. He actually pretty mad about it."

Claudia notice the Bridge Bunnies listing in.

"If I hear one rumor about what is said on this bridge you three will scrubbing the out side of this ship with your toothbrushes."

All three of them nodded nd turned back to their stations.

R/L

Rick was tired. After a 4 hour portal he had to go over the airwing training schedule. Ever since he came up with those new tactics Roy made him the training officer for the airwing. Roy wanted to scale back the training time to give everyone more time off since they were all burning out d to the increase in attacks. After he finished the new training schedule he had to go over squadron maintenance for his 3 fighters that were in use and the others assigned waiting pilots. So after a 10 hour day he was finally getting a chance to relax. Maybe he will be able to spend some time with Lisa.

They haven't spent the night together since he stayed with her after the reading of Rebecca letter. They ad talked about it the next day. Neither wanted to rush things. Rick finally arrived at his quarters. When he walked in he saw he had messages on his communication console. He was just fixing to check his messages when there was a knock at his door. Opening it up he was glad to see Lisa.

"Come in I just got in."

"Long day."

"Yea after patrol I had to redue the whole airwing training schedule because Roy is cutting back training for a while. Then after that I had to go over maintenance for the squadron. I may have only 3 planes flying but I got another 9 that just got assigned that had to be gone over."

"Well its a good thing I got dinner for us. You don't look like you are any shape to cook or go to the mess hall."

"Thanks, I just need to check messages then take a shower. Want to wash my back?"

"Maybe later, check your messages then we can eat."

Rick walked over to the communications station and hit play on the message button.

"Rick it Minnmie, I was hoping we could get together and talk."

"Rick, I need to talk with you. There is suppose to be a party after the pageant. I need to get with you so we can go together."

"RICK, why haven't you returned my calls. I can't believe you are ignoring me like some 5 year old throwing a tantrums. Call as soon as you get this."

"End of Messages. Save messages or delete them."

Rick hit the delete button.

"How did she get your contact info, you just moved i here?"

"Same number. Thought it would be easier on everyone then change it."

"Well I'll have Vennessa change it for you tomorrow if you want."

"Please do. Make it unlisted also."

After that Rick grabbed a change of cloths and uniform for tomorrow and followed Lisa to her Quarters. They sat and ate a quiet dinner just the two of the enjoying their time together. They talked about how Lisa was doing and if she was having morning sickness. Talked about their jobs. They even were trying to come up with names for the baby. After dinner Rick went to Lisa's bathroom and took a shower. Lisa joined in 5 minutes later. Lisa was rubbing his back trying to help relieve some of the tension.

"That feels good. You know I was thinking."

"Better watch it Rick you might hurt your self."

"Ha Ha, your so funny. I was thinking about the pageant and you entering it. Your beautiful, intelligent I'm sure you have more poise then any of the others and extremely confident individual."

Lisa stopped what she was doing and just looked at him like he was crazy. Moving around to the front of him.

"Rick you got to be joking. I'm 25. Most of those girls will be around 16."

Yes you are 25. So what I'm 20. Age doesn't matter unless you are about a 100. Lisa like I said your beautiful. Plus there is more to looks in these things."

"Rick I'm also pregnant."

"Lisa your not even showing and even if you were it would only increase your beauty."

"Your corny some times but I love you any way."

"Just think about it. Plus just think of the look and Minnmie's face when you out do her. Talk to Claudia I bet she would agree with me."

"I'll think about it." Rick gave her a look. "I will and I'll even talk with Claudia."

They were just finishing up with their shower when the alarm went off. Both jumped out and put their uniforms on before running out the door. Of course both Roy and Claudia came out of her quarters and saw that they both had wet hair. The battle lasted about an hour. On the way back to their quarters Lisa talked to Claudia about what Rick said about the pageant and her entering it.

R/L

Rick was sitting in the morning briefing. Roy was going over assignments for security for the pageant.

"Ok with Skull will be on alert 5 in case any enemy forces show up. Ghost will be on stand by. Vermilion will be on close security around the stadium. Rick also Claudia will have your clothes for the party after the pageant is over. Just go to Lisa's changing room. Danials will bring your fighter back to base."

Every one got a good laugh at that.

While Rick was in his briefing Lisa was getting Woke up by Claudia to start getting ready.

R/L

Lisa was in her dressing room pacing nervously waiting for the event to begin. Claudia had stepped out for a minute. She was still pacing when the door open and instead of Claudia it was Rick with a dozen Roses.

"I can't stay but a minute I got to get back to my station but I will be watch on the auxiliary channel."

"Thanks Rick the are nice."

Lisa gave him a quick kiss before he had to leave.

R/L

Rick was watching the contest on the auxiliary channel while Ben and Max were on the other screens. Lisa was up next. They all watched as she walked on the screen in a nice emerald color dress that matched her eyes.

"Next up we have LT Commander Lisa Hayes of the RDF Defense force."

Lisa walked to the end of the stage posed for a minute and headed to were the other contestants where waiting. Lisa could see some of the glares she was getting especially from Minnmie. She didn't care. Win or lose she knew Rick would be proud any way.

"WOW Lieutenant the commander looks good."

"Yes she does Max."

"Yes but that Minnmie girl is going to be hard to beat. She's the best looking one there."

"Can it Ben. There is more to looks and Lisa has it plus the looks."

They all watched it. The next event was the talent part. Lisa did really good with her singing better then about every one there. After the Talent was the bathing suit part. Rick was not looking forward to this part. He knew Claudia had picked out a two piece for Lisa. He watched as Lisa walked across the stage. She had a slight blush but that only added to her beauty. When all the girls were done the judges voted on the top 5. The girls left would have an question and answers part left then the audience would vote.

Rick was happy to see Lisa make the top 5. He was not surprise. He was talking to Roy about the contact that was destroy a little while ago when it was Lisa's turn. They asked her about the trip and their chances of getting back to Earth. He watched as she thought about her answers and then give a heart felt and uplifting answer.

Rick was sorry he couldn't vote since he was in his veritech. He watched has the votes where counted. After about 10 minutes the announcer for the pageant came to the front of the stage with an envelope.

"Ladies and Gentleman. It has been a great night. I would like every one to give these lovely ladies a round of applause."

"Ok the second runner up is Miss Jan Morris."

Jan look disappointed but happy as she her name was called.

"The First runner up is Miss Lynn Minnmie."

Rick saw that Minnmie loo upset over the lose.

"The winner of the first Miss Macross Pageant is LT. Commander Lisa Hayes."

Rick watched as Lisa excepted the flowers and as the put the crown on her head. Most of the girls look happy for her but he saw the anger coming from Minnmie.

"OK everyone lets get the CAP rotated out. Rick as soon as Danials shows up your free to go congratulate Lisa. Pass the word to her the airwings congrats too will ya."

"Thanks and I will."

When Lisa got back stage Claudia engulfed her in a big hug. They went back to her dressing room so she could get changed. Rick showed up 15 minutes later. Claudia told them to have fun and she would see them later.

R/L

They had been at the party for around half an hour talking with the other contestants, judges (including the Captain) and other guest. They were talking to Jan Morris when Minnmie came over and she look like she had been drinking.

"Well if it isn't the Old Sourpuss. So who did you pay of to win. It not because of your looks."

Rick, Lisa and Jan just looked at her with disgust.

"So Rick what did she have to do to make you come here with her."

"Minnmie I think its time for you to head back to your aunt and Uncles restaurant. As for coming here with Lisa it was my pleasure to come and support my girlfriend."

With that Minnmie dumped her drink on Lisa and slapped Rick. Pageant officials came over quickly and got her out of there before things got any worse. Rick and Lisa left after that after paying their respects to the others.

 **So Rick and Claudia talked Lisa in to competing. Boy was Minnmie mad. Some of you may say I went a little far with her anger. Remember she is only 16, jealous and a tad bit self absorbed. So her getting drunk while know one would care and acting out is not out of character for Minnmie in this story. These character ate going to be a little OOC from the cartoon. Hey it an AU story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK people I got another chapter. This is just a filler chapter between 'Miss Macross and Blind Game'. There will be some laughs and another of one of my surprises. I still don't own Robotech. They wont sell me the right for a couple dollars.**

The next day Rick was in his office going over paper work when Roy, Max and Ben walked in. Roy and Max sat in the 2 chairs in front of his desk while Ben sat on the small coach.

"Hey little Brother. How was the party?"

"Lisa got covered in Champaign and I got slapped. After that the short time we stayed we had fun."

They all had a shock look on their faces or in Ben's case look like a fish out of water.

"Damn Skipper what happen?"

"Yea boss"

"PLease tell me you didn't dump your drink on Lisa so she slapped you."

"No, one word 'Minnmie'."

Max and Ben were confused but Roy understood."

"We were talking with Jan Morris. She had ask what made Lisa want to compete. Lisa was telling her haw she got talked in to it when Minnmie came over. She was dunk also."

"Wait a minute isn't she like around 16?"

"Yea Max she is. Any way she starts insulting Lisa, even called her an old sourpuss."

Roy let out a small laughs at that and had to explain to the other two.

"That's what Rick called Lisa when they first met over the TacNet."

"In my defense I was a little over whelmed about being in combat before even joining the RDF. Plus she was being a sourpuss at the time."

"Maybe but she sure was mad at you about it after she got over the shock. It took all Claudia had not to fall down laughing. Get back to the story."

"So Minnmie comes over calls Lisa a old sourpuss and wanted to know bribed to win since it wasn't for her looks. Then she ask me what she did to make me go to the party with her. I told it was a pleasure to support my girlfriend. That when she dumped the Champaign and slapped me. They got her out of there pretty quick. Probable would have look bad if the winner put the 1st runner up in the hospital. With Lisa a wet we decided to head home."

All three of them just shook their heads. They all talked for a few more minutes till they all had to get back to work.

R/L

On the bridge Lisa was telling Claudia the same story. Claudia just looked dumbfounded. The bridge bunnies were no better.

"Captain please tell us she is kidding."

"Unfortunately she is not. I took the young lady home and had a talk with her Aunt about the instead."

"Yea after that Rick and I left after paying our respects to everyone else."

Sammy replied "I would send her the dry cleaning bill with a picture of you and the Lieutenant kissing."

The other two agreed.

"No she lost even is she doesn't realize it. Rick was not happy with here from the moment she walked over an opened her mouth. I wont stoop to her level."

"Plus Lisa you got Rick."

"Yes as much as I wished certain things happen differently I'm happy for the first time in a long time. Rick and I spend a lot of time talking about our relationship and the future."

"OOOHHHH"

They continued with their duties and the terrible trio kept up a string of gossip. When Lisa and Claudia got a chance for an extended lunch break the decided to head to a small bistro in town. Several people congratulated Lisa on he win and a few little girls ask for her autograph which she happily gave. They were just about done when and middle age man came up to them.

"Commanded Hayes, I'm Rodger Sanders and I'm here for an offer you can't refuses. I'm a senior talent agent with Macross Talent. If you..."

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Sanders but the answer is no. I'm not interested. I like my job and have no desire what so ever to become the next big star. So if you excuses us we need to get back to the bridge."

With that they got up and left before any more of them found Lisa. Little did she know there would be a dozen messages for her when she got back to her quarters. Mr Sanders went off to see the 1st runner up.

R/L

Over the next couple weeks the SDF-1 came under attack on a regular bases. Lisa had to cancel her first doctors appointment because of an attack. So she was 6 weeks along before she could get in to see Jean. Rick true to his word was with her.

"Lieutenant if you would just wait out here so the commander can get changed."

"It's OK I have seen her without clothes on that's how she got in this condition in the first place."

The young nurse just blushed and hurried off. Lisa was trying to hold in her laughter as she and Rick walked in to the exam room.

"That was mean Rick but funny. I don't think I have seen anyone turn that red before."

"I have last week. Half your body was red."

Lisa changed as they continued their little banter. Jean walked in with the still red faced nurse.

"What did you two do to my nurse. I don't think I ever seen Sandy blush before."

"She wanted Rick to wait outside while I change. So he pointed out he already seen me naked that's how I got in my current condition."

Jean started laughing as Sandy blushed even more.

"OK Lisa I'm going to ask some questions and then do an exam. Rick you might want to step out for the exam. Not to many fathers-to-be want to stay for that."

Jean started asking Lisa a few questions then had her lay down and put her legs in the stirrups. It was Ricks turn to blush but he just held Lisa's hand and try not to look at where Jean was or what she was doing. All the woman laughed at this. Once she was done Sandy brought over the ultrasound.

"We got this from Macross General since you rather I be your doctor then go to the hospital in town. Now pull up your gown to just below your breast."

Jean laid a sheet over Lisa's lower half so all that was exposed was her lower adominal area. When the jell was Lisa about jumped out of the bed. Which cause Rick to laugh. Lisa just sent him a glare. Jean started running the probe over the area.

"Well this is interesting."

"Is there something wrong with the baby Jean?"

"No the babies look fine."

At that Rick fainted. Lisa was so shocked the couldn't even speak for a minute. Not even caring that her boyfriend was past out on the floor Lisa asked.

"Did you say babies as in more then one?"

"Yes I did. We can't see what they are yet, you will have to wit till you are at least 4 months along. Now I think we need to wake the father up. Did you want a picture to take back with you?"

"Yes we would" Looking down at her unconscious boyfriend. "Wait till Roy and Claudia hear he fainted."

Both women laughs at that. They got Rick back on his feet. After giving them some information they would need the young couple head back to Lisa's quarters. Claudia and Roy were coming over for dinner.

When Roy and Claudia heard about Rick fainting they busted up laughing and gave him a hard time threw out the evening. Rick didn't care he was going to be a father and he had Lisa and their friends beside them.

 **So Lisa is having twins. Well Rick is a twin in my version so Lisa should have considered it a possibility. Now the big question should be what should the babies be.**

 **Both Girls**

 **Both Boys**

 **One of each**

 **I would like to hear what you all think but I pretty sure I know how its going to turn out. Even got a cuple name already.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It took a little while to write this chapter. I did not know how much to just repeat what was in the show. I tried to show some thing s that were not seen and just skip some things. I hope you all like what I did. This chapter will encompass 'Blind Game and Escape'. So this should be the longest chapter yet. So fare we have had 3 votes for one of each on the baby vote.**

Rick and his squadron were running the race track today. It had been a couple days since they found out they were having twins and Rick was on cloud nine. Lisa on the other hand while happy was a little scared. She had already been nurves about being pregnant and becoming a mother.

Rick was listening to Max and Ben chat on the squadron private channel. They were talking about some girl Ben liked but was to scared to ask her out. It had beed the last couple days so he let them talk awy while kept an eye on things. He was worried the enemy was being to quiet.

"Vermilian Lead to Control."

"Vermilian Lead go ahead."

"Lisa is it me are things to quiet."

"It has been a little quiet the last couple days. Why, what is up Rick."

"I just got a feeling that's all. Any chance of launching a couple Catseyes and increase the radar range. Vermilian can run shootgun on one if you can get another flight to run shootgun on the other."

"I'll run it by the Captain and let you know."

R/L

Lisa terminated her call with Rick and turned to the Captain who was on the bridge at the moment.

"Captain, what do you think. It might be nothing but it couldn't hurt to increase the range of the radar and the number of fighters we have airborne."

"Lieutenant Hunter is right. They hit us everyday for a while then stop. As we get closer to Earth the enemy has got a lot more aggressive. Contact Commander Fulker and have two Catseyes launched. Have a flight of fighters ride shootgun as Lieutenant says. I want another flight close to the ship to act as backup."

He got an Aye Aye from everyone as they all took care of the task he ordered. Lisa let Rick know the plan While Sammy contacted Cammander Fulker. It took about 20 minutes to get the patrols reorganized.

A hour after the change in the patrols Venessa picked up a large force of battle pods as the launched from an enemy cruser. Vermilian being the closes was dispached to stall the enemy forces till the other squadrons could be scrambled.

"Max, Ben. We will fly right threw and come around and hit them from the rear. Skull has two flights that are coming to help."

"Rodger that boss but what about more help?"

"The bridge is launching them. Stick together."

With that Vermilian engaged the enemy forces. They flew threw them then did a quick turn around and hit them from the rear. About that time the two flights from skull that were on the way to help hit them from the front.

Everything was going good for Rick till Ben went all gung ho again and he had to help him out. Rick manage to save his wingman but was hit by another pod causing major damage to his flightier. Lucky for him Max was able to bail him out.

"Max, Ben form up and help the Skulls. The rest of the backup should be here in a minute. I'm going to have to withdraw from the fight. I got alarms going off everywhere and smoke in the cockpit and Max your in command till Commander Folker gets here."

"Rodger that skipper. You just get back to the ship."

With that Rick took a wide path around the fighting. When he got close to the ship he knew he was going to have to make the call he really wish he didn't. He just hoped Lisa didn't kill him after she made sure he was alright.

"Command this is Vermion Lead. Declaring an Emergency!"

R/L

On the bridge Lisa was monitoring the battle. As much as she would like to keep an eye on just Rick she knew she couldn't. Worse at the moment Rick had to withdraw due to battle damage Claudia called out.

"Captain we are receiving a transition from Earth."

"Must be a response to the transmission we were able send earlier. Go ahead and lets hear what it says."

"SDF-1, you are hear by ordered to remain away from Earth. It is believed that the alien forces are only interested in the SDF-1 and Earth needs time to build up our forces."

"I can't believe they would do that."

"I can understand your frustrations Claudia but we have are orders."

They all stopped what they were doing when they got Rick's message.

"Command this is Vermilian Lead. Declaring an Emergency!"

Lisa return to her station and toggled her communications switch.

"Vermilian state your Emergency."

R/L

Rick could see the worry in her eyes but knew she would hold up at least for now.

"Taken major damage. Have a lot of alarms going off. Smoke in the cockpit and sluggish response to controls. Recommend crash truck be put on stand by. It's not going to be a pretty landing."

"Rodger Rick you are cleared for emergency landing in bay one. Crash teams on stand by. Good luck and if you die I will find a way to resurrect you just to kill you my self."

"Yes ma'am."

The closer he got to the ship the worse the plane handled. When he tried to lower his landing gear, just the left rear gear lowered. to make things worse he couldn't raise it back up. All eyes were on the crippled veritech as it came in.

Lisa had to return to her duty so she would not know how it went to later. With the rest of the fighters engaged now she was busy.

Days later Rick still would not be able to say what happen. When he came in everyone watched as his plane hit the deck with a lot of force and too much speed. When it was all over the veritech was totaled but at least it was right side up. The crash team responded as soon as the plain stopped and the bay sealed off from space. Rick was unconscious when he was pulled out and sent to medical.

R/L

Lisa was watching the battle end. They had taken some light casualties. Losing 8 veritechs it the battle and another 5 heavy damaged, including Rick's.

"Captain all fighters are returning. Search and Rescue and salvage units are deploying."

"Ok Lisa let me know when they are done."

"Yes sir."

"Lisa I got a report on Lieutenant Hunter. His plane crashed on landing but no major injuries."

R/L

When Rick woke up he felt a weight on his arm. He opened is eyes to see Lisa fast asleep. He tried to get his arm back because it was numb but ended up waking Lisa.

"Rick your awake."

Rick saw the worry and could tell she had been crying.

"Hey, I'm ok. Sorry for worrying you."

"You need to stop getting hurt. The kids and I want you around."

"You know there are no promises in this line of work."

"I know, just be carefull."

"So what happen after I had to leave the battle?"

"We lost 5 pilots. Search and rescue found 3 others that we thought where gone. Including your we had 8 planes heavily damage or beyond repair. Enemy forces wiped out."

"It could have been worse."

Yea. Also Roy tore a new one in to Corporal Dixon. I believe he is scrubbing the flight bay with his tooth brush when he is not working with the mechanics fixing battle damaged fighters."

"Ben has a lot of potential he just needs to use his head during a fight. He gets all gung ho and takes off on his own."

They talked for a little while till Rick convinced Lisa to get some proper sleep. He was released the next day.

The next day Rick went to a briefing with the Captain and other senior staff. When they all got there the Captain played the message from Earth. There was a big reaction from everyone. Rick waited for things to calm down before saying anything.

"Captain may I say something?"

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

"I know we all want to get back to Earth and get the civilians of the ship safely. We also need parts and personnel. The bigger issue we need to look at is what will the enemy do if we do return. Will they just considerate on use or attack the whole planet. There are less then a 100 thousand of us on this ship and billions on earth."

"Are you saying we should just sacrifice the civilians we have on board Lieutenant."

"No Colonel Maistroff. We need to find a way to get the parts and personnel we need to keep us in space and able to fight."

"Do you have a suggestion Lieutenant?"

"Captain if we can get a message off to Earth when we get close enough. We can let them know what we need. See if we can arrange to meet up with ships from Earth transfer supplies from those ships and start sending as many civilians off the ship. We may not be able to get them all off but maybe a bunch of them off."

"Good thinking. It is something we can look in to once we are clear of the enemy forces. For now we will stay on our current course and avoid returning to Earth. Lisa we need to draft a message to Earth letting them know what parts and personnel we desperately need. Once we look in to Lieutenants Hunters idea we can include it. Colonel Maistroff. Dennis I would like you to help refine Hunters idea. Lets see what Earth has to say to it. If all fails we may have to return home regardless of our orders."

After they all discussed several other things the meeting broke up. Lisa pulled him aside and told him she was proud of him for his idea and gave him a quick kiss.

R/L

It was a few days later the SDF-1 was attacked again and the long distace radar was knocked out. The Captain needed to send a Catseye to in to the astroids to sure the area was cleared of enemy contacts. As much as he didn't want to because Lisa was pregnant she was the best choice.

"Lisa, I need you to ride backseat in a catseye recon ship. I to ask but you are the best choice to make sure we get the right information. I'm sending Vermilian with you as an escort."

Yes Captain, I'll get the job done."

"I know you will good Luck."

R/L

Rick walked in to Roy's office for a mission brief. One Roy was not looking forward to giving, considering who was involved.

10 minutes later Rick walked out very unhappy person but knew there was nothing he could do. He knew Lisa worked hard to get were she was and the respect she earned. She would not back down from a mission she knew she could do.

R/L

Lisa was sitting in the back seat of the catseye. Rick was in front and a little ahead of them. The other two were to the side and behind. There had not been any chatter between the pilots, she knew Rick wasn't to happy with her being here. Not that he doubted her abilities its just she was worried about the twins.

Rick was just up ahead of the catseye watching carefully.. Even though the catseye had good range the enemy could be hiding behind any of the asteroids they were flying thru. That why he was ahead of the catseye. He had Max and Ben closer in to provide close support.

Rick had just cleared another large one when he was jumped by a large number pods. He switched to battloid and started taking them out. He also called back to the others.

"Max, Ben get the catseye out of here. I got 10 battle pods I'm engaged with. "

"Copy that. Catseye we are heading back. Vermilian lead is engaged with enemy battle pods."

Lisa was listening to the chatter and worried about he boyfriend. She didn't have long to worry because they came under attack by a second group.

Rick had just finished off the last pod and started heading back when he heard when Max notified him they were under attack by another group. By the time he got there they were just finishing up but no catseye.

"Max where is the catseye?"

"Went deeper in to the asteroid field."

"Catseye this is Vermilian lead."

"Ri.. ..ey have go. us"

"Hold on Lisa we are on are way."

When they found the catseye it was being taken in to a large ship. Rick ordered them to eter and recover the catseye crew.

When they found the catseye Lisa was the only one alive. Rick fought like had never fought before to protect Lisa and their two unborn children. No matter how hard he fought he was eventually taken down but he made the giant the face plate covering part of his face pay to get them.

R/L

Breetai was watching the monitors. He was watching the miconians as they sleep. His aid walked in to the command blister.

"Breetai, here is the medical report."

"What did they find?"

"It would seem the macronian's DNA match ours."

"How is that possible."

"I don't know but you can not dispute the facts."

"They are showing them selves to be good fighters. I have not fought an opponent fight so fearsomely as the red one did to protect the female."

"It is a long time since I seen you take a hit much less nearly defeat you."

R/L

Rick woke up to see Lisa and Ben laying not to far from him. They were in a bare room. Rick moved to where Lisa was as she started to wake.

"Lisa are you ok?"

"Yes we are ok."

"Ben how are you doing?"

"Fine Rick but Max."

"I'm sure he is fine and on his way back to the ship if not back already."

They felt the ship fold a short time later. The fold lasted a good while. Short time after the ship reverted to real space one of the aliens came for them. They were taken in front of the alien that Rick fought a short one and a bald one that that appeared to be in charge. They got question for awhile about something call Protoculture. The bald one that was named Droza. Droza had tried to grab Lisa but Rick jumped in the way. They were question about becoming micronians. The whole thing ended when Rick and Lisa kissed which made the Zentraedi recoiled in disgust.

They were taken back to the room they were before. Max showed up and broke them out. They took off down the corridor in battloid mode before Rick told Max to go to guardian mode. Zentraedi kept shooting at them. after breaking threw a wall they made it to a lift. That was the end of the veritech.

Shortly after leaving the lift they all got separated. Rick and Lisa ended up in a room with cloning chambers before being found. Rick manage to save her before they where on the run again. When a walkway was shot out from under them they fell in to some water. Rick had been knocked unconscious from hitting his head on the way down. Lisa had been worried. First he stepped in front of her when Droza went for her and he had been squeezed pretty hard. Now he was out cold from hitting his head. It was little while later he woke up and they were on the move again.

They meet back up with Max and Ben again. there was a big shock after that when they saw out a window to outside the ship to see millions of ships. They also notice a ship taken on supplies. They decided to try to see if they could sneak on in the hopes it was heading toward home.

When they got on board they found them selves in a bay with battle pods. It took the three pilots a little bit to figure it out. While they were the ship made a space fold. Rick pulled both Max and Ben aside while Lisa was sleeping. He explained that no matter what Lisa had to get back safely. The three talked for a while before Rick fell asleep next to Lisa.

When the ship defolded they made their escape by blowing a hole out in to space. It took a few minutes to reach the SDF-1 but soon they were back home.

 **I tried a new spell check site so things should be better. I have also been checking info on the characters and other things on line to try to get the spelling right. There still may be some errors. I'm sorry if there is but I don't have a Beta and no one to do it for me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is being reposted. I was told it had the chapter content posted twice. So it should be fixed.**

Rick was in the medical wing after they got back to the ship. They all had to get checked out. Max and Ben were ok. Lisa was ok but they wanted to run more test on her because of the babies.

Rick had several cracked or bruised ribs, some internal bruised organs. The last of his injuries were the bruises all over his body. All of that from the time he was squeezed. So they were keeping him for a few days.

Roy and Claudia had come to see him as soon as he was cleared for visitors. The Captain had also came by to welcome them back. The one he wanted to see was Lisa and she was undergoing her test. At least she would being stay in the same room as him while she was admitted to the medical wing.

Lisa came back a little later. She looked tired but happy. She crawled in to his bed and curled up against him.

"The babies are healthy and so am I."

"All what did they do?"

"MRI and a bunch of blood work. What did they say about you?"

"Besides the obviously the bruises you can see on the outside. I have bruised or cracked ribs and some internal organs with bruising."

"How long are you going to be out on medical?"

"I'm stuck in the medical wing for another 3 days, out on medical for at least a month because of the cracked ribs."

"I'm sorry Rick, I know how much you love flying."

"I do but I love you and the twins more. I would do it all over again to protect you. If it had been you that got squeeze we may well have lost you and the twins."

"I know. That was my last mission till after the twins are born. The Captain was most apologetic for sending me out while pregnant. I told him we could never know the mission would turn out that way. Plus we did gather important information."

"I can not say that I was completely happy with you on the mission. Not that I don't think you can handle yourself."

"I know Rick. I'm mad. I probably should have turned the mission down."

"It doesn't matter we are both back and the twins are OK."

They both talked for a little while longer before falling asleep. Lisa was discharged it the morning in time for the debriefing. Rick would be allowed to go but would have to stay in a wheel chair and return when the briefing was over. The Captain Col Maistroff and senior intel officers will be present.

R/L

The next morning they all arrived with Lisa pushing Rick's wheelchair. The intel officers went over their findings from the video that Lisa manage to take. The Captain and Maistroff were worried about what they reported. After the intel people were finished Lisa and Rick gave their report. Which didn't not paint a better picture.

"You four have brought use some much needed intel. Now we need to decide what to do with the intel."

"Captain, should we not send a data burst with intel and what about this protoculture they were talking about?"

"Colonel for now we will keep the information to our selves till we can guarantee they get all the information. As for the protoculture we need to inform Dr Lang. There are places on this ship we have not been able to access. It may be time to retry to access the areas."

They finished up shortly after that. Maistroff and the others left just leaving the Captain and Lisa, Rick, Max and Ben.

"I asked you 4 to stay to discuss awards for your actions. Corporals Stearling and Dixen, you both are here not promoted to 2nd Lieutenants. Lieutenant Hunter to Lieutenant Commander and Lieutenant Commander Hayes to full Commander."

They were all supervised but thanked the Captain. He also informed them about the pending medals. After the Captain informed them they were on leave for a week except Rick who was out on medical for a while, then he dismissed them. Lisa asked for a couple minutes. Rick and her wanted a word with Him.

"Captain, Rick and I wish to be married. As much as those who would like it to be a big grand affair because of my winning the Miss Macross and our celebrity status due to our escaping the Zentraedi. We want a small privet affair. With you presiding and Roy and Claudia as witnesses."

"That can be arranged. When did you want to do this?"

"I do not want to wait. I just need to get a dress and Rick needs a suit plus the rings. We both do not want to waste what time we have. We both know with our jobs our time together can be cut short."

"Let me know when you have everything and I will set the time aside to preform the ceremony. I'm assuming you want this kept quiet till after the fact."

"Yes Sir, Lisa and I are afraid if others hear about it they will try to interfere with what we want."

Captain I understand there is to be a celebration in a few days. I do know I want it before then. So that I will be addressed as Commander Hunter."

"That will be no problem."

They talked for a couple minutes before Lisa took Rick back to his room in medical. Lisa left to talk with Claudia and send Roy down to see Rick.

R/L

A couple days later Rick was standing at one end of a small conference room with Roy by his side. The Captain was also standing by them. They were waiting for Claudia and Lisa.

"So big brother when are you and Claudia going to tie the knot"

Roy started to studder and the Captain let out a small chuckle. Before Roy had a chance to talk Claudie walked in.

Lisa came in a minute after Claudia. Rick was speechless. He knew Lisa was beautiful but she was just simple radiant today.

Lisa walked down and Rick took her hands. The ceremony did not last long. The Captain preformed the ceremony then the 5 of them went to the Captain's private dinning room and ate.

After the meal and toast Rick and Lisa went back to their new expanded quarters. Engineering had worked double time to get it completed. Lisa's old quarters looked the same except the doorway leading to Rick's old quarters. Rick's old quarters had two small rooms a bathroom and a play area for the kids. Claudia and Roy had gone out and got everything they would need for the arrival of the babies.

With Rick still recovering they both just got undressed and laid in bed enjoying each others company. Rick was just happy to be out of the medical wing a day early.

R/L

Lisa, Rick and the others were sitting on the stage in the amphitheater where the Miss Macros pageant was held. All of them in their dress uniforms with their new medals displayed. None of them really happy about standing there while officials make speeches. Rick was the most uncomfortable since he was still recovering from his injuries. Lisa wanted him in a wheel chair but was over ruled by Rick.

They all listen as the ceremony announcer came to the last of the dog and pony show as Rick thought of it.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to present the new singing sensation Miss Lynn Minmei."

Lisa heard Rick let out a groan. She just had a smug smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Minmei face when Lisa's name was called.

They all watched as the young girl walked out with 4 girls carrying flowers. Minnie walked over to them all as the announcer started calling their names.

When Lisa's name was called Minnie had a look of shock before she look angry. When she got to Rick she looked at him sweetly and hit on him right in front of Lisa. Rick just let out another groan but remain polite. They were all released shortly after that.

R/L

They all went back to Rick and Lisa's quarters afterwards were Claudia and Roy joined them.

"So did I hear what I thought I did. Did Minnie really hit on Rick right in front of you Commander."

"Yes she did Max."

"Wait are you saying the pop tart hit on Rick right after you were addressed as Lisa Hunter."

"I can't believe she did that. I mean little brother you have made it clear where your feelings lie more then once."

"Your telling me Roy, she just wont take a hint."

"Maybe she will figure it out when the kids are born."

The all talked for another hour before returning to their own quarters. Lisa and Rick climbed in their bed and drifted off to sleep glad that the day was behind them.

R/L

In another part of the ship a 16 year old Chinese girl was fuming. How could he do this to her. Why that old sourpuss. She must have done something to him.

R/L

Captain Gloval was on the bridge going over reports when Vanessa yelled out that several Zentraedi cruisers were converging on the ship. the Captain ordered battle stations. The pin point barrier was brought on line and all primary and secondary guns as well.

"Sammie hold all fighters. We will wait to launch them. Claudia bring engines up to full speed and set a course towards Earth."

"Captain are we going to return to Earth."

"Not at this time. We will try to break threw the enemy line and once we are clear we will transmit the data stream we have prepared. We will get close to Earth but not attempted to land right now."

"Yes sir."

The SDF-1 opened fire on the enemy ships as they came in range. The battle was not going on for long before other Zentraeti ships blocked the ships attacking the SDF-1. With that bit of luck the SDF-1 broke threw the enemy blockade and went to flank speed to put distance between them and the Zentaeti forces.

When they had been running at flank speed for a few hours the Captain ordered the ship to crushing speed.

"Claudia we are well clear of the enemy fleet. I want you to send the data package no and monitor for a reply."

"Yes sir, data transmitting now."

R/L

At RDF Headquarters located at Alaska Base, the senior watch officer got the surprise of his life when the communications officer reported a transmission fro the SDF-1. He immediately contacted Admiral Donald Hayes.

R/L

Donald Hayes was in his office going over daily reports on construction of Earth's defenses and Ships for the UEG small fleet. He was also thinking about his daughter who was missing along with the SDF-1 and the residents of Macross island. He was brought out of his thought by a call from the Operations Center.

"Admiral Hayes."

"Admiral we just received a data burst from the SDF-1. It's a good sizes data burst."

"OK, I'm on my way."

With that Donald took off out his office for Operations. Once arrived he headed for the command station.

"Report."

"Sir, looks like a combination of data and video files."

"Have you tried to raise the SDF-1?"

"No sir. We were waiting for you. Figured you would be the one to contact Captain Gloval. We did send an acknowledgement."

"Very good Captain. Communications lets see if we can reach the SDF-1."

"Yes sir."

R/L

On the SDF-1's bridge the crew waited to see what Earth would do once they went over the data they sent. They were also keeping a close watch on the enemy fleet that did Not seem to be gaining on them but keeping their distance.

"Captain receiving transmission from Command. Sir they are requesting visual communications sir."

"Very well, patch us threw then Claudia contact Commanders Hunter and tell them both to get up to the bridge in uniform."

"Yes sir."

The main monitor lite up with Admiral Hayes face.

"Henry, it is good to hear from you. We haven't had time to go over your data but I thought this warranted a call by myself to get a brief report."

"Donald, she is safe. She is off duty at the moment but I have sent a request for Lisa to report to the bridge."

"Thank you Henry for keeping my little girl alive."

"She is a fine young officer that has done her share in helping us get back. You would be proud of what she has done."

"While we wait why don't you give me an over view."

With that Gloval started going over the high lights of what has happen over the last year. He was finishing up when Rick and Lisa arrived on the bridge. Both stayed back waiting for the Captain to finish. Once he was done they stepped forward and Lisa addressed her father for the first time in a long time.

"Father it is good to see you. I have missed you a great deal."

Donald was a little surprised but welcomed his daughters friendly response.

"I have missed you also Lisa. This last year has been worse then losing your mother. Who is the young man beside you."

"Lieutenant Commander Rick Hunter, sir."

Donald looked at the young man before him. He could see his old shipmate in the young man. He also figured since he arrived with his daughter there was more going on.

"You would be Mitch Hunters boy."

"Yes sir. He is my father. I understand you both know each other."

"Yes we do. We both served together a few times before he retired. Lisa I'm assuming you have something to tell me."

"I guess you had not seen the message I left you with the data burst we had prepared to transmit to earth. Father I would like you to meet my husband Rick and the father to my two unborn children."

Donald Hayes knew he had something to do with his daughter but did not expect this.

"Donald, before you say anything you will regret I would suggest you talk with your daughter. There has been a lot that has gone on. Everyone on this ship has been threw a lot and come out a lot stronger for it."

"Father please before you say anything. Wait till we can talk face to face. I also ask that you contact Rick's father and his remaining sister to let them know."

"Very well, we will hold off till we can sit down and talk. I imagine Mitch will also have something to say about it."

"I imagine he will sir but its my twin Rachel I am most worried about. She will not be happy not to have been at the wedding or a chance to integrate Lisa before we married. Truth be told Admiral I'm more afraid of her then you."

Donald had to smile at that. He knew Mitch Hunter and what kind of man he is. If his daughter had to get married she probable could be worse people out there.

"Very well. I will contact Mitch. Henry, I want regular check ins. I will review the data you sent and get back with you about it."

With that the transmission ended. After saying their good byes to the Captain, Rick and Lisa headed back to their quarters.

R/L

Donald was sitting in his office when two individual were shown in. And older man and a young lady in RDF pilot uniform. Standing up Donald shook the mans hand.

"Mitch, Lieutenant thanks for coming on such sort notice."

"Get to the point Donnie you know I hate the cold. What's so important you ordered your Marines to bring me here even if I turned down the invite."

"A week ago we heard from the SDF-1. I also spoke with your son Rick."

He's OK? What about Roy"

He is fine so is Commander Fulker. I was asked by my daughter to inform the two of you about their marriage and that they are expecting a set of twins in about 6 months according to the video message I received from Lisa."

Mitch and Rachel were both happy to hear that both Rick and Roy were alive but shocked that not only was Rick married but expecting his and his wife first born children.

"Married and expecting?"

"Yeas I was surprised myself. I will not say I am happy but have agreed to hear the story first hand before making ang judgments. He has to be better then that Ridder guy."

"Does Lisa know what I told you."

"I don't know. She may if your sons knew and informed her."

"As far as I know neither of them knew."

"When are they due back Donnie?"

"Here is the thing we had an automated message transmitting for them to stay away for the time being. We were not a 100% sure the SDF-1 survived. The security council wants them to stay away since it seams the aliens are only interested in the SDF-1."

Seeing his old friend start to get mad. Donald spoke up before Mitch got started. Hell he agreed to some degree.

"Mitch I know you don't like it. I don't much like it either. We received a data transition from them. In the transmitting Captain Gloval stated they had information they did not want to take a chance transiting. So I and a select group of others are heading out tomorrow to meet up with the SDF-1. One of the things they requested was additional personnel. So Lieutenant if you with I will have you transferred to the SDF-1 airwing. Mitch I would like you to go as a basic flight instructor."

"I would like that sir."

"Donnie I'm retired."

"I know Donnie but I can't stay on the ship and we do have two grandchildren fixing to be born. I figured at least on of us should be there to help out. This also gets you a chance to see your boys and meet Lisa."

"OK Donnie I'm in." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is a new chapter. There will be some mature content in this chapter. It will be towards the beginning. Hope you all like what I came up with. been thinking about it for a while.**

Captain Gloval was sitting on the bridge looking over the ship status from the monitor on his chair. The SDF-1 was a days travel from Earth. It had been a year since they had been this close to home. For the first time the enemy was not between them and Earth. The Zentradi were about 6 hours travel time from the SDF-1. Not that that would keep them from folding closer but did make the crew feel better. Commander Fokker and the airwing were patrolling the space between the 2 forces. Besides 3 flights of fighters on station around the clock they had 2 Catseye recon ships flying also. While most of their attention was facing the Zentradi, they were also watching for Earth ships heading their way.

They had been here for about a week now. They received a transmission that Admiral Hayes would be coming out for a tour and briefing. He was also bringing some supplies and personnel for the SDF-1. The Admiral had wanted to come earlier but his trip had been delayed by the Security Council and getting supplies for the SDf-1.

R/L

Rick and Lisa were taking a shower together after sleeping in late. Today was one of the few days off they had together.

Rick was washing Lisa's back working down her legs. As he worked his way up he reached between his wife's legs and ran a finger threw her folds and inserted a finger in her core. He started working one finger then two in and out of her. Lisa was moaning and calling Rick's name. Rick continued for a couple more minutes when he pulled out. Rick had Lisa spread her legs a little and bend forward. Rick got on his knees and started running is tong along her core. Rick could tell Lisa was ready for him to take her she was extremely wet. Rick stood up and slid into his wife. When she was ready he started moving in and out of her. He started slow then picked up the pace. Lisa was screaming his name and telling him to go faster and harder. Rick reach around and grabbed one of Lisa's breast and worked her nipple between his fingers. Lisa finally let out a large scream has her orgasm hit. Rick hit his release a minute later. After they got their breath back Rick finished washing Lisa.

After Rick finished with her she started washing him. She washed his back then front. Once she washed his manhood she got down on her knees and took him in her mouth. She did not want him to finish yet so she stood back up and took him in had and guided him to her core. Rick entered her then picked her up. They made love slowly till they both reached their release. They finish washing up and headed to the kitchen to fix lunch. They had no sooner walked into the living area when the comm station started ringing.

R/L

"Captain I got a fleet of ships approaching from Earth. They are show RDF transponders."

"Thank you Vanessa"

"Captain communications from the carrier Enterprise."

"Put them threw Claudia"

Claudia put the communications threw and Admiral Hayes appeared. Gloval stood up and walked to the center of his bridge.

"Donald, glad to see you and the fleet of ships."

"Henry glad to see your ship in person. We will be joining you in about 30 minutes. Setup a meeting with senior officers so we can start getting all the personnel and supplies on board your ship."

"I will have your daughter and son-in-law meet you and your staff at the hanger bay."

"Thank you Henry. I will see you in about an hour."

With that the transmission ended. Gloval issued order for who he all wanted at the meeting. He also had Kim get in touch with Rick and Lisa and have them meet the Admiral's party in the port hanger bay.

R/L

Rick and Lisa where in the observation room off the port hanger bay waiting for the shuttle carrying Lisa's father and his staff.

"Relax Lisa everything will be fine. He will be proud of you."

"I know Rick. Between needing to apologize to him about Riber and him meeting you I'm just a little nerves."

Rick took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. They watch the shuttle stop and once it was shut down walked out in to the bay. Once the stairs were lowered Rick gave signal and over the ships P.A. could be heard "Arriving RDF Fleet Admiral." Rick and Lisa both saluted as Admiral Hayes stem off the stairs.

"Permission to come aboard."

"Welcome aboard Admiral"

"It's good to see you Lisa."

"I'm happy to see you to father. The Captain is planning a formal dinner tomorrow night. If you have time Rick and I would like to invite you to are quarters tonight for dinner."

"I would like that very much and I have couple people Rick would like to see coming on the next shuttle that you might want there two." He turned to Rick. "Your father and sister made the trip out here to see you."

"Thank you Admiral. If you and your staff will follow us the Captain is waiting.

With that Rick lead the group to the main briefing room while Lisa walked beside her father talking. It took the 10 minutes to reach the briefing room. Rick called the room to attention when the Admiral walked in. The Admiral walked around taking Glovals hand and shacking it. Before taking the seat reserved for him. Rick and Lisa took their seats by each other next to Roy.

"First I would like to congratulate all of you on the fine job you have done getting back home. I have read the reports that Captain Gloval and the rest of the senior staff have wrote. I am impressed with what you all have accomplished this last year."

"Thank you Admiral."

After introductions the started the meeting. The two biggest things discussed was new personnel and supplies. The meeting lasted a few hours before it broke up in to several smaller meetings. Rick and Lisa would be joining the Captain in a meeting with the Admiral and his senior intelligent officer.

Once they got to the Captains private briefing room Rick and Lisa told the Admiral about their capture by the Zentraedi and their escape. Admiral Hayes was worried. Captain Gloval told him and Colonel Adams they would provide them with a copy of all the data including the video Lisa made.

"Henry this is not good. We can not hope to match what they have. We have made a lot of progress on planetary defenses and the fleet but we are no were near ready enough."

"We know Donald. We have been trying to come up with a solution our selves. From what we gather they don't seem to want to talk. We are also not sure giving them the SDF-1 will save us either."

"I will be here at least a week. We got time to go over every piece of data you and your people have. I wanted to leave you with some ships when I left but the Council turned that idea down."

"We have done fine on our own. We will continue as is if we have too."

R/L

While Rick and Lisa were in their meeting Roy was down meeting the second shuttle. He smiled when he saw Pop and Rachel walk down the steps. He walked out and met them. When he reached them Pop pulled him into a hug. After Pop let go Roy picked up Rachel in a big hug.

"I was hoping to see Rick and meet my new Daughter-in-Law."

"They had to meet with the Admiral about a mission they were on not that long ago. I'm not sure when they will be done. We will be having dinner with then tonight so you will see them then. We are also still working on room assignments so if you both will follow me we can put your bags in my quarters for now. We should have you both quarters in a couple hours."

"Lead the way son."

Roy took them up to his quarters then gave both of them a tour of the ship. He was glad to hear Pop and Rachel were going to be joining the crew. By the time they were done with the tour both of them had quarters near Rick and Lisa.

R/L

When Rick and Lisa finished with their meeting they headed back to their quarters to clean them and fix dinner 7 people. They had dinner about done when everyone started showing up around 1900 hrs.

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger. Not sure how I want to write the dinner. Might have it interrupted with an attack. You will have to wait and see. Please leave a review but no flames. As far as the twins go. I am leaning towards two girls. So when they get in to the dating years they drive poor Ricky crazy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter. This will cover the big dinner with the whole extended family. How will things go for Rick and Lisa with telling their family.**

Rick answered to door as Lisa finished with dinner. Rick opened to door to Admiral Hayes. "Welcome Admiral, Lisa is in the Kitchen finishing up." "Thank you Commander." Rick shut the door behind the Admiral. "Can I get you something drink, though we don't have any vine since Lisa can't have any we gave what we had away." "Her mother was the same way, she can't have it no one does." "I don't care. Normally I'm on call incase of an attack." "You are not at the moment." "No Sir I'm on medical for my injuries sustained during our capture." "Water will be fine." Rick went and got the Admiral a drink.

When he came back there was another knock at the door. No sooner that he opened the door he was hit by a short missile called Rachel. "Your in so much trouble." "What ever for. It's good to see you Rachel. I have missed you." "How about your old man?" Rick let go of his twin and was engulfed by his father. "Hey Pop. Sure I did. Now that your here maybe you can keep Roy out of trouble." Roy look offended. "Me your the one on medical and also crashed on landing." "If I remember Commander both those time you mentioned happen saving someone else. One of those times was saving our twins and me." Everyone turned to see Lisa Hunter with her arms crossed over her chest with a fierce look on her face. Roy gulped as everyone else chuckled. "Hi Lisa how is the new mommy to be." "Thinking of new details for you at the moment." Lisa turned to greet her father while Pop said "I see what you mean Rick. Something never change, though I hoped Claudia would have been able to train him better." "It's a work in progress. He is slow in training." Everybody laughed at Roys discomfort.

Rick went over and took Lisa's hand and pulled her forward. He kissed her cheek before introducing her to his father and sister. "Pop, Rachel this is my wife and future mother to my children Lisa. Lisa the old guy is Mitchell "Pop" Hunter my father and the young lady beside him is my twin sister Rachel." "It is nice to meet you both. I have heard so much about both of you." "Welcome to the family. I know you will fit well in this crazy family." Thank you." "If you can put up with Rick then its good to meet you. Though I am curious how it happen." "I'm sure we will be telling this story later but dinner is ready if everyone will take a seat." Rick went and helped Lisa bring the food out. Over dinner they talked about nothing of importance, just catching up.

After dinner everyone moved to the sitting area. Rick started "I guess everyone wants to know how this all ended up." "I will say regardless of how we ended up here from out first face to face, both of us felt something. So I believe and Rick believes we would have ended up here sooner or later." Rick started the story with when he found himself in combat before ever enlisting. Every one laughed at the 'Old Sourpuss' comment. Both Rick and Lisa told about their first days aboard ship. Rick even told them about Minmie. Which had Rachel mad. "She should be lucky Rebecca is not with us anymore." Those that knew Rebecca knew how protective she was of the twins. They continued their story with the meeting in the park to the first dinner. They talked about the feelings they were starting of their feelings for each other but knowing it was not possible because of their difference in rank. Lisa also talked about her hiding behind her misplaced feelings toward Karl Riber. They talked about avoiding each other and throwing themselves in to their work. Claudia talked about hers and Roys concern and their belief in how good the two would be for each other. They talked about the second dinner, Roy and Claudia's ill conceived plan. The next morning and the fall out from that. Lisa talked about the following weeks and her finding out she was pregnant. She talked about how she finally stopped and thought about the last 6 years and Riber without rose covered glasses. She told them when she finally admitted to her self how she truly felt and going out to find Rick and tell him everything. Rick told them about sitting outside an Italian restraint and his run in with Minmie. How glad he was when Lisa rescued him from Minmie to his surprise at finding out he was going to be a father. They finished up with the following weeks till the wedding.

"It's not the way I would hope my daughter would end up married and with children on the way.I can see though how much you love each other which gives me hope." "I would have to agree with Donald, it's not the way I would like to see any of my children end up marring but the love is there. You both also have had your relationship tested and came out stronger for it." Rick got up and went and grabbed the letter from Rebecca. "There is one more piece of family business that needs to be discussed." He walked over and sat by Lisa taking her hand. "This is a letter I received the day after we were notified about Rabbet's death. I never read this till the day Lisa and I got together. It effect both families." "It turns out Rick and Rachel's older sister knew Karl Riber on Mars. I know that you father and Mr. Hunter knew about Riber. Father I don't blame you for not telling me as much as I wish you had. I understand why you didn't." Both Pop and Donald looked at each other knowing what this is about. Rick read the letter out loud. After he was done, Donald took his daughter in his arms and hugged her as they both apologized for everything that happen and was said between the two over the last few years.

RxL

Before anyone could say anything the attack alarms started going off and the comm unit started ringing. Rick answered the comm unit then Handed it to the Admiral as Roy, Claudia and Lisa headed to their battle stations. The Admiral was on the comm for a couple minutes before turning to Rick. "Commander, I need you to show me to the CIC and could use your advise since you know the enemy better then I." "Yes Sir. Pop if you and Rachel will wait here I will be back i a bit. This way Admiral." They both left.

RxL

Kyron was heading toward the micronian fleet. He was going to not only take the fortress but wipe out the micronian fleet that joined it. He didn't care what Azula says. Her and Breeti can sit and wait all they want he was going to finish this mission once and for all.

RxL

Rick and the Admiral walked in to CIC and Admiral Hayes took command of the fleet and its defense. With the expert help of Rick and Gloval they it was decided to have the SDF-1's fighters be the first line of defense with the Enterprise fighters providing close protection for the fleet and backing up the SDF-1 fighters. The fighters were heavenly out numbered but that was nothing new. The Zentrodi had sent 20 fleet ships also. As soon as the Zentrodi fighters were with in missile range of the fleet every ship fired 3 rounds before the fighters were cleared to engage. The Zentradi took heavy casualties from the missles from the fleet and took another round of heave casualties from the SDF-1 fighters. The two fighter groups were close to eve numbers when they finally met. "They still out number us Admiral but out fighters are better as well as our pilots. Roy will have all pilots switch to battliod mode which gives us a great advantage since out fighters are more unbearable.

They watch from CIC as the SDF-1 fighters were coming out on top. When the Enemy fleet came in range of the SDF-1's main cannon it fired along with the two battle cruisers opened up taking the enemy fleet by surprise. Then the secondary guns and missiles opened up along with the enemy fleet. Due to the pin point barrier all the earth ships had, they had a big advantage. The Zentradi fleet started suffering losses at a great lose to minimal damage received by Earth ships. The battle didn't last long as the remaining Zentradi ships folded out. After recovering the few surviving fighters. Recovery operations commenced as soon as the enemy fleet folded out. "Commander your fighters did an excellent job. You all have come up with some impressive tactics." "Thank you sir. Though we lost a lot of people before we figured things out." "Unfortunately Commander that happens when facing a new enemy. Please give Lisa and your father my regards when you return to your quarters tonight but I will have things to take care of before I can turn it and Rick thanks for your help here." Rick saluted and headed to the airwings area to check on his people and talk with Roy before he would be able to turn in himself.

 **Hope you like this chapter. Not really a lot happen this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. We are getting closer to the big battle. Not sure how many more chapters.**

It had been a week since the relief fleet lead by Admiral Hayes arrived and brought supplies and personnel to the SDF-1. The supply transports have made three additional trips during the week bringing much needed supplies.

They had hoped to send some of the civilians back but the UEG Security Counsel denied the request. They reasoned that if the Zentraedi main fleet arrived that those on the SDF-1 may be all that is left of the human race.

Rick and Lisa were not all that surprised at the Security Councils decision. In a way it made some sense. They were trying to ensure the human race survived.

The only one allowed to even visit Earth was Minmei and she was due back on the last round of supplies due later that day. Rick thought it was unfair that she got to go back and others were unable to visit family. She even tried to get Rick to be the one to escort her home to see her parents. Lisa strait out told her in the meeting when that came up that she was out of her mind if she thought Rick would be escorting her home. Rick had to hold Lisa back. Minmei learned that pissing off a pregnant woman was not smart. Rick and Lisa both hoped her parents refused to let her come back.

R/L

Rick was going over reports when Roy came in to his office.

"Hey Little Brother."

"Roy what can I do for you?"

"Just thought I would give you a heads up. Minmei just got back and brought someone with her. Thought you would like a heads up after the last time Lisa and her where in the same room and Lisa tried to kill Minmei. Not that I blame Lisa. I mean what person in their right mind would try to get a pregnant woman's husband alone with her for a week just so she could hit on him."

"I'm not sure but I could barely hold Lisa back. It doesn't help Lisa already has a temper. The Admiral and the Captain both were there and neither of them looked happy about it. I'm surprised she still got to go after that."

"From what I understand there was a lot of pressure from the Mayor."

"Well the Admiral was on that flight back also, he had to head back early. Hope she was smart enough to avoid him."

Roy had to laugh at that. "Well I'll let you get back to work."

With that Roy left and Rick went back to going over personnel files on the new members of his squadron. He finally had a full squadron and his sister Rachel had asked to be part of it. Roy approved it and truth be told as much as he will worry about her he knew she would be able to hold own. After going over personnel files Rick had to work on the airwing's training schedule. They had a lot of people to get up to speed. Luckily Dr. Lang had designed some good sim programs with all the data they had on the enemy fighters performances. Rick knew it was going to be a long night. Lisa showed up later with dinner and she helped him with finishing up his paper work.

R/L

Sammie, Kim and Vanessa ran into Roy and Claudia just outside the White Dragon and all went in together. They were met by a young Chinese man.

"Welcome to my parents restaurant. We are glad to have you."

Roy figured this was the young man that came back with Minmei. He could also see he may say they are welcome but he could see it in his eyes he could careless about them being there. Not sure what his problem is Roy thanked him and all 5 of them got a table.

R/L

Later that night Roy asked Claudia "Was it just me or did that Lynn Kyle guy did not look like he cared for any of us in our group."

"No I saw it also. He didn't seem to mind anyone in civilian clothes but he stiffen up if anyone in military uniform came in."

"Guess he has a problem with the military. Not that I care one way or another."

"If he does he picked the wrong place and time to come. We are on a military war ship in a time of war."

R/L

Over the next month the SDF-1 airwing worked long hours trying to get all their pilots up to speed. They had a few ruff patches but all the pilots were getting better every day in performance and working as a team with their new squadrons.

Lisa had told Rick that the ships new crew members were shaping up pretty good. The Captain and the new ships XO had spent the last month running drills along with training sessions. Lisa told Rick she did not mind handling over those duties. She enjoyed the work but with the twins taking up so much of her energy she was happy with less work. Plus Commander O'Connor was a good officer with experience as a ships Executive Officer. He had turn down a chance of commanding his own ship to come to the SDF-1.

R/L

Rick was in his office looking at the picture of Lisa. It was taken just the other day to mark her being pregnant for 5 months. She was showing in the picture and had her hands on the small baby bump. They found out the other day what the babies were but refused to let anyone else know. Only a small group of their friends knew about the babies along with the senior staff of the ship. The Trio wanted to throw her a baby shower when she got closer. Lisa agreed as long as they didn't go overboard.

Rick came out of his thoughts when the battle alarms started going off. He took off towards the Sarandon ready room to make sure he had everyone and get to the fighters.

R/L

Lisa watched her screen as all of the SDF-1's fighter squadrons launched. 'be careful Rick. Your children and I need you' thought Lisa.

Lisa turned to the Captain "Captain all squadrons are launched and moving to intercept enemy fighters."

"Very well Lisa. Claudia as soon as enemy fighters are in range of our Anti Mecca missiles fire 3 rounds. Once the third round of missiles pass our fighters, the fighters will be free to engage the enemy."

Both Lisa and Claudia got to work passing on the Captains orders. A few minutes later the pepper boxes popped up and launched the first salvo of missiles.

R/L

While the SDF-1 was concentrating on the attack coming from the front. A lone Zentraedi Battle Suite was flying with no electronic admissions towards the SDF-1 from the rear. It was transporting a lone micronized Zentraedi named Miriya Parina the best Zentraedi fighter pilot. She had lost on numerous battles against a Micronian pilot flying a blue Veritech. So she got micronized in order to discover his identity and kill him.

R/L

The battle had been going on for about an hour when the Zentraedi finally retreated. There had been a command pod that gave Rick a hard time but he was eventually able to damage it enough that it had to retreat and with it went the rest of the enemy fighters. Or at lease the few remaining. Checking in with his squadron he learned he lost 2 and had another 3 damaged enough that they had to return to the SDF-1.

"Vermilion lead to Skull leader."

"Go ahead Rick."

"I have three heavily damaged fighters that had to fall back and 2 KIA. All other fighters accounted for."

"OK Rick, call in to command and get your squadron back to the ship."

"OK Roy. See you back at the ship."

Rick had all his fighters fall in on him. He was glad to see his sisters fighter did not seem to have any damage. After checking everyone over he called in to Lisa.

Command, Vermilion lead requesting landing clearance for 13 fighters."

"Roger that Vermilion lead your cleared for landing bay 3. Glad to see you are in one piece Rick. Love you Rick."

"Love you too Lisa see you in a bit."

R/L

After delivering its cargo the loan Battle Suit left the area in a hurry. A lone micronized Zentraedi made he way towards Macross city.

 **We had a little action and drama this chapter. Both Kyle and Miriya are on the SDF-1 now. Also looks like Minmie is still trying to get Rick. I know her character is a little OOC but I believe she is a little self absorbed. Lisa and Rick know the sex of the twins and are keeping it to them selves. Sorry for all of you hoping to learn but you have to wait.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here is a new chapter. Not much action this chapter but a lot of drama.**

Miriya was walking threw the micronian city. She had to acquire some clothing and some local money so she could blend in better. She had been here for 2 weeks looking for the pilot that had embarrassed her in combat. She was sure she had discovered his identity. He was a blue haired micronian with what she discovered were glasses. She just needed to get him alone so that she could challenge him in a duel and kill him.

R/L

Rick and Lisa where walking through Macross City just window shopping. They wanted to go to the movies till they heard what one of the movies was. Neither of them wanted to got see the Small White Dragon staring Minmei.

They went and ate dinner at the Italian restaurant where their relationship finally got started. After dinner they continued walking till they came a pone the movie theater. They had no intension of stopping but as they walked passed a small hand reached out and grabbed Rick's arm. Rick turned to see who grabbed him and groaned when he saw Minmei.

"Hello Rick. Aren't you going to stop and see my new movie. If you want I can get you a free ticket and we can watch it together." she said with a sweet smile on her face.

With grimace Rick replied "Minmei as you can see I'm out with my wife and neither of us are interested and seeing the movie. As for me spending time with you. I have repeatedly told you I am not interested. I love Lisa and we are happily married and expecting our first children. So if you would let go of my arm before I have to call the Macross Police. Before you embarrass your self any more then you already have. Give up on their being an us because it will never be."

With that Rick lead a fuming Lisa away. With their night ruined they headed back to their quarters.

R/L

It was a few days later that Rick and Lisa got called in to a meeting with the Captain, Commandos O'Connor and Roy. They were told to take a seat. All three had grimm expressions on their faces.

"Commander, thanks for coming. I hate to call you in here for this but some things are about to be come public. MBS has received some information in regards to your pregnancy Lisa." an unhappy Gloval told the two officers.

Before Lisa could get mad about it Rick asked "What information could they have that is not already known to several of are friends, both of our family and Command. We have both been up front about it and our relationship."

An annoyed Lisa asked also "What business is it MBS any way. It's a private matter."

Commander O'Connor decided to answer since he was not as involved as the other two senior officers. "It seems they are doing a story that you were pregnant at the time of the Miss Macross Pageant an unwed. There is also speculation by some that says that the babies are not Commander Hunters and you used the pregnancy to force him to marry you."

That's all it took an Lisa was up and furious. Rick got up too and wrapped her in his arms and held her as she broke down and cried. Rick turned to the other three in the room.

"That's the biggest bunch of crap I ever heard. Lisa and I have only ever been with each other. Who ever... Never mind I know who is causing this trouble. Miss Lynn Minmei."

An apologetic Captain responded to Rick's out burst. "Rick I am as well as everyone that knows the two of you know you are the father of Lisa's unborn babies. As far as we are concern there is no issue with your pregnancy or the relationship between the two of you. That being said there are others that will talk. Also the Miss Macross Pageant has asked if your pregnancy is true, Lisa. I informed them that yes you were pregnant at the time of the pageant and I was aware of it. It turns out several of the girls that lost are asking that Lisa lose her crown. They are claiming that Lisa violated the rules of the pageant because she was pregnant while not married at the time of conception. They also say it sets a bad example to young girls who may look up to her since she won."

Rick looked at the three senior officers. All of them look unhappy with the turn of events. Roy even looked as mad as Rick at the moment. Rick took a deep breath and continued to hold his wife. Before he could reply Lisa stepped back enough to face the others while still holding on to Rick.

"I really don't care about the Miss Macross Pageant. If they want my crown they can have it. Every one here along with our friends knows the truth and that all that matters. What I am upset about is that this is an attempted to hurt me and Rick. Also only a few people know when I became pregnant. Rick, myself, the three of you, Claudia and Jean Grant my doctor. I know none of you would say anything so how did MBS find out along with all these girls?" a very angry Lisa stated.

Commander O'Connor asked "Rick why is it that you think it is Miss Minmei?"

Rick went over how he met the young girl, their friendship along with his crush. He explained the conversation he over heard and the meeting with Claudia and Lisa afterwards. Rick also told them about all the encounters he has had with her including the one outside the movie theater two weeks previously. Roy also added what he knew along with Lisa.

"It seems to me that you have done nothing wrong Rick. By all accounts you have made your feelings well known. Unfortunately we can't prove Miss Minmei is the one who brought all this to MBS. Even if she did there is nothing we can do unless she broke the law. There are a number of ways she could have discovered when Lisa became pregnant." said an apologetic O'Connor.

Captain Gloval took off his cap and looked at the two young officers. "When MBS brought this to me as a courtesy I informed them that I was told about the pregnancy right after Rick was told. I also told them that the military has no issues with the two of you being married or expecting your first born children. As for the Miss Macross Pageant I had no comment. I also asked them why this was even a story. As your private life is just that private. They told me if it was just about your private life they wouldn't bother with a story but it involves Lisa's involvement in the Miss Macross and accusations of a senior officer trapping another officer in marriage."

Both Rick and Lisa look murderous at the accusation but referred from commenting. Both held on to each other and used the other for support and comfort.

The five of them talked about what needed to be done if anything. Lisa said again she didn't care about the crown and told the Captain she would bring it to him when she came on shift the next day. The couple refused to make a statement on the accusation brought against Lisa. After that they left with Roy. Roy gave Rick the rest of the day off. Rick told him to get in touch with Pop and Rachel and let them know what was going on. Lisa asked him to let Claudia know since she would not be returning to the bridge today. Lisa also invited all four of them to come to dinner.

R/L

Rick, Lisa and their family sat and watched the news after finishing dinner. MBS reported it just as Captain Gloval said they would. They also stated that the Military was informed of the pregnancy and relationship between the two officers and had no issues with either. They said that the couple in question could not be reached for comment but several of their friend would only say that they were both deeply in love and Rick was never trapped in to marrying Lisa. Minmei gave a statement about the pageant. She stated that she hoped Lisa would lose her crown that some one of low morals was not the example you girls needed. Rick snorted at this when thinking of drunk Minmei at the party at the pageant. He then told those who didn't know the story what happen. Lynn Kyll, Minmei's cousin also commented that the military had no business being involved in the pageant. Even went so far to say it was not a fair contest with the Captain as a judge when a member of his bridge crew was competing.

When the report was done Pop reached over and turned the TV off. He could see everyone was upset. Rick was holding Lisa while his daughter was up and pacing angrily while swearing. Never a good sign. Roy and Claudia while looking mad sat the calmly and waited for Rick and Lisa to be ready to discuss what was said.

Pop turned to his youngest son and his daughter-in-law "The two of you have given so much of your selves in the line of duty then to be attack like you are is discussing. You have my full support and I can speak for you father Lisa and say he will stand by you also. I got the Captain to connect me with him earlier and informed him. He was upset on your behalf. He said to give you his love and support to both of you."

Lisa gave a small smile "Thanks Pop it means a lot to me, to us."

"Your family Lisa and family sticks together."

Claudia spoke up next Lisa, Rick you know all of us in the military that know you will support you also."

"Rick, Lisa the airwing will also will have your 6." Replied Roy.

Rachel walked around to the front of the couch Rick and Lisa was sitting on and bent down and gave both of them a hug. Rick saw the look on his twins face.

"Rachel what ever you are thinking don't. It's not worth it."

Rachel sagged and nodded. She would reframe from going after the little pop tart.

R/L

When Lisa got to the bridge the next morning the night shift plus the terrible trio gave her their support. All of them said they were mad on her and Lieutenant Commander Hunters behalf. Lisa thanked them all and told them how much it meant to her to have them believe her and support her and Rick. Commander O'Connor ask how she and Rick were doing when he came on the bridge.

R/L

Rick walked in to the squadron commanders briefing to a standing group all lined up behind Roy.

"Rick like I told you last night the airwing has your six. Every squadron commander stands with you and Lisa."

Vince Grant who was also there a head of the airwing maintenances crew also gave him their support. Rick thank them all and asked them to pass his thanks to their people.

R/L

Rick was in his office working on some paper work for the squadron when Max Sterling came in and asked to speak with Rick. Rick looked at him and told him to have a seat.

"What's up Max. You look a little nerves there buddy."

Max sat there and fiddled with his hands trying to gather the courage to tell his squadron commander and friend what he had too. Taking a deep breath he looked Rick in the eyes and squared his shoulders.

"Skipper I met someone and we want to get married."

"Congrats Max. I hope you are as happy as Lisa and I have been."

"Well Skipper there is a little problem. She is Zentraedi."

Rick just looked at Max for a few seconds before asking "Will you repeat that Max. I thought I heard you say she is Zentraedi."

Max took another deep breath "Her name is Miriya and she is a Zentraedi fighter pilot that I have defeated in battle several times. She snuck on board to kill me. We met yesterday morning and went on a date last night. She challenged me to a knife fight and I won again. When I won she broke down. I don't know what it is but I love her and she loves me and we want to get married."

Rick rubbed his face with his hands and then looked up at his friends. As a friend he wanted to be supportive but as his squadron commander he had to report this up the chain of command.

"Max where is she at right now?"

"She is here in with your yeoman. I figured you would want meet her so she came with me."

"Bring her in Max."

Max stepped out while Rick called Roy and asked him to come to his office. Then he called Lisa.

"Commander Hunter."

"Lisa its Rick. Who is the officer in charge right now?"

"Commander O'Connor. What's up"

"Let him know I will be up there in an hour with Roy and Max. I will be bringing one other with us. I need to meet with him and the Captain. You might as well come too."

"OK Rick. Can you tell me why?"

"No just let them know its important."

Rick hung up and addressed Roy who came in behind Max and the Zentraedi Miriya. Rick filled Roy in on what was going on and said before they met with the Captain he wanted to stop by and see Jean. Turning to Miriya.

"What is it you hope will happen today?"

"I would like to marry Max and if possible I would like to help you out. Max has told me a lot about your people and I feel this is where I need to be."

"Roy if we can come to some kind of peace between us and the Zentraedi it could save billions of lives. If the two of them can make this work who says a friendship can't form between our people."

"I agree Rick we take it to the old man and see what he says but medical first."

R/L

An hour later Rick and Roy arrived with Max and Miriya. Lisa met them outside the conference room and lead them in. She arched an eyebrow and the green hair woman with Max. The Captain and Commander O'Connor where sitting at a table. Lisa took her seat next to the Captain.

"Captain, Commander O'Connor I would like to introduce you to Miriya Parina of the Zentraedi Air Force. She was come to us to ask for asylum and wishes to marry 2Lt Max Sterling and join our forces.

 **Will Miriya get to stay or will they place her under arrest. Looks like Minmei is also trying to start a lot of trouble. Well she will be back but will she ever learn.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So my brain is stuck in Robotech mode as of late so that;s why you get another chapter for one of my Robotech stories. I still will be updating my other stories but stuck on a couple of them. The big battle with Dolza is coming closer. Maybe a chapter or two.**

Captain was sitting there stunned. He was a member of the race that they have found them selves at war with. What's even more she is asking for asylem, engaged to one of his piloted and is offering to help them with their struggle. Commander O'Connor also was shocked. He turned to the Captain to see what he would do.

"Miss Parina, you must under stand that this is a big shock. For now on my authority as master of this ship I'm going to grant you asylum. Commander Hunter she needs to go to medical."

Rick pulled out a folder and handed it to the Captain.

"Sir we stop by on out way and had Dr. Grant examine Miss Parina. I thank you will find the findings interesting."

Captain Gloval looked over the medical report then handed it off to Commander O'Connor. Both of them stepped away from the table and had a silent conversation. After a few minutes they sat back down.

"Commander I assume you know what this says."

"Yes sir, what are the odds that two races that have never met before to the best of our knowledge would have the same DNA."

Rick heard a gasp from beside him. He looked and saw a surprised Lisa.

Lisa got over her shock "Captain, this might be what we need to try to open talks with the Zentraedi in our system."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupted. If Commander Breetai returns you might be able to. If either Azula or Khyron stay in charge it will not be possible. Azula is not as bad as Khyron but she will not turn against Dolza and the Masters. Both have forbidden contact with micronian races. Khyron hates you due to the multiple defeats he has suffered at your hand. Especially you Commander Hunter. You have beat him in single combat more then once."

This started a discussion on what they should do. Should they try the talks on their own if Breetai returns to the system or inform the UEG and the RDF. Lisa wanted to take the results back to Earth and hand deliver the information to her father. Rick apposed this. He wanted to contacted Admiral Hayes and have him come back out here and let him look the information over, speak with Miss Parina and then decide where they should go from there.

Lisa took offence to him trying to protect her. The Captain had to step in and remind her that she was not allowed to go on any off ship missions till after her pregnancy. Lisa looked a little ashamed of her anger at Rick but Rick told her not to worry about it. It was decided to contact Admiral Hayes and let him know his presents was needed.

R/L

Admiral Hayes stepped off the shuttle to be met by his pregnant daughter. After Lisa saluted and welcomed him officially, he gave his daughter a hug.

"You look good Lisa. Be pregnant looks good on you."

"That's what Rick says but I have a had time believing him."

With a small laugh "You a lot like your mother. She never believed me either. Especially when she was 9 months pregnant. Where is Rick?"

"He is out flying CAP at the moment. He should be back in an hour."

"Why don't you fill me on while we go meet the Captain if you can."

Lisa filled him on Mirirya Parina and every thing they knew of her and her people. She also went over what she wanted along with 2lt Sterling. Donald Hayes was surprised of what he heard.

"Where is she now?"

"She is out flying Rick's wing along with Lieutenant Sterling." said a nurses Lisa.

Admiral Hayes stopped just before they reached the bridge. "Who authorized that?"

"It was Rick's request and both Commandeer Fokker and the Captain agreed." Lisa seeing her father was not totally happy with this continued "Rick felt that if we showed her a level of trust that it would help with gaining her loyalty on a stronger level. He believes that if he shows that he trust her the rest of the airwing will a lot easier. Rick is the most repeated squadron commander and pilot we have. Even more then Roy Fokker."

Donald wasn't sure that was the right thing to do but it was Gloval's call. He would have to admit that Rick did have some good points.

"OK, I can see Rick's point. I want to talk with Rick along with both Lieutenant Sterling and Miss Parina."

"Yes sir, I will notify Lieutenant Commander Hunter when I return to my station, Admiral."

R/L

Breetai was looking at the reports from Azula on the Zentraedi fleet actions since he left till he returned. Khyron was still doing things his way instead of following orders. The fool was going to destroy the protoculter matrix if he was not careful.

When he was done he headed to the briefing room to talk with the two commanders. When he walked in he could see the arrogance on Khyron's face. He could see the anger on Azula's.

"I left with one simple order. Keep Zor's ship contained. Not only have the micronians broke threw they have meet up with more of their ships. It also seems they have taken on much needed supplies. Maybe personnel. Khyron in your arrogance you manage to lose several ships with not visible loses to the micronian fleet and most of your fighters. You your self was defeated in the next battle with a micronian fighter."

"They just got lucky. I will destroy that micronian pilot the next time we meet."

"Khyron you are a fool. You will get your self killed if you don't start showing the micronians some level of respect."

"RESPECT, they are insects and I will crush them under my boot like they deserve." with that he left.

"Maybe the micronians will do us a favor and kill the fool for us."

"Have you heard from Miriya Parina since she infiltrated the ship?"

"No I can only assume she had fail. I expect she was caught and killed. I can't believe she would let herself be taken alive."

"Dolza wants us to try to take the ship. We will be attacking in a few days. Till then lets watch and see if they are more relaxed at certain times compared to others and their fighters patterns."

R/L

Rick and his pilots walked in the conference room where Admiral Hayes and a couple of his senior Intel Officers were waiting along with the Captain, Commander O'Connor, Col Maistroff, Roy and Lisa. Rick directed both Max and Miriya to take their seats next to him after they reported in.

"Welcome Commander Hunter. Lieutenants Sterling and Parina. Admiral Hayes has come to speak with you Miss Parina along with two of his most trust and senior Intel Officers. I can assure you this will not be an interrogation." stated Captain Gloval.

Admiral Hayes turned to Rick "Before we begin Commander Hunter, could you explain Miss Parina flying you wing on CAP."

"Yes sir. After speaking with her for some time I decided to see how much of a asset she could be to us. She had expressed her desire to help us. So with Commander Fokker's approval I tested her in the simulators. She picked up the control right away and her ability in the fighter was outstanding. After I tested her out. We talked about the different types of Zentraedi fighters. Seeing a possibility to show her that we could be trusted and that we can trust her I went to both Commander Fokker and the Captain about giving her a commission as a 2Lt. and putting her in my squadron. Once I got the approval I sat down with the members of my squadron. I let then know why I wanted her with us. They asked me questions and I was honest with them. After that meeting I brought Lieutenant Parina in the ready room and the squadron got to talk with her. I could tell it was not easy for her but she was honest and sincere with her answers. My people are willing to giver her a chance like I am."

A Captain Paulson asked "Commander that was quite risky. She could have killed you and Lt Sterling before you knew what happen."

"Yes Sir, some times you need to trust your gut and take a chance. I am well aware of what the risk were and the consequences if I had been killed. I have a wife and two unborn children I would have left behind. I have a father and sister on the ship. Rachel would have had to watch it since she is in my squadron. May have even been killed trying to avenge me. The airwing and ship would have lost a good pilot and squadron commander. Yes I am aware of the risk."

Lisa looked at her husband with pride along with Roy and her father. She notice the Captain and Commander O'Connor had a look of approval. Miriya had a slight blush for how Rick had stood up for her. Max look grateful. The two Intel officers where hard to read but that was not expected.

Admiral Hayes jumped in "Thank you Commander for you answers. Now lets get on with the meeting so we can decide what the next step needs to be."

For the next few hours Miriya was question. Rick the Captain and the Admiral all made sure that it was done respectfully and that Miriya was not over whelmed and not felt threatened.

R/L

After thy were done speaking with Miriya, Max and her left along with the Intel officers. The others moved closer so they could talk about what should be done next.

"OK, for now Miss Parina will remain a member of Commander Hunters squadron. I believe he about helping but lets not be blind about it. Now my understanding is that a space fold happen i the area of the Zentraedi fleet and it looks like the ship identified as Commander Breetai's has returned."

"Yes Donald. We got a visual scan and it looks like his ship. The question is do we try to contact him or wait till after the wedding that Lt Sterling and Parina want to have. We can broadcast it so the Zentraedi can intercept the transmission." reply Gloval.

Rick also commented "I thank that if we wait till after the wedding it will show the commander that we can co-exist. Miriya says he already has some respect for us because how we have fought and came on top battle after battle."

They talked about it for a couple more hours. They decided to let Max and Miriya go ahead with their marriage. It will be in a couple days and be broadcasted. Captain Gloval and Admiral Hayes will make a statement about the hope the two races being able to come to a peaceful resolution to the conflict.

R/L

The day of the wedding the SDF-1 airwing had 4 squadrons on CAP incase the Zentraedi try to take advantage of most of the senior officers being distracted with the wedding.

Max was standing in front of a large crowd that consisted of most of the airwing pilots and there ground crews. Several others from the ship that knew Max also came. The ships senior staff was all present.

Rick stood beside his friend with the Captain presiding over the ceremony. Max stood a little nurses waiting for Miriya.

"Relax Max. Every thing will go fine. Both Lisa and Claudia took her out to get a dress ad are helping her out. When she walks out you will be speechless."

"I know skipper."

"You are doing better then Commander Hunter Lieutenant."

Rick had a small blush. A few minutes later the music started and Lisa came down as the Maid of Honor. Rick had trouble breathing as his wife walked down. Her baby bump just made her more beautiful. She just had a glow about here.

Max watched as Miriya came in to view on the arm of Col Maistroff who volunteered to walk her down. Rick had to nudge him to get him to remember to breath. When Miriya arrived next to Max. Maistroff handed her off.

R/L

Breetai stood and watched the transmission from the battle fortress. Exedor is long time friend stood next to him.

"What is Miriya Parina doing Exedor?"

"I believe it is some sort of Ceremony. Parina seems to be taken this micronian has her mate."

R/L

After the wedding was finished evened went to a large reception room for the wedding reception. The wedding party plus Admiral Hayes and Captain Gloval all sat at the head table.

Admiral Hayes stood and looked over at the new married couple and gave his congratulations. Then he talked about how two people coming together from such different worlds and finding love. About how if these two can over come such differences there is no reason that hopefully we can come to some peaceful resolution to this conflict. He gave a heart felt and up lifting speech. Everyone clapped when he was done. Captain Gloval then stood up and gave is speech that was just as up lifting.

Max and Miriya then had there first dance as a married. Even though none of the wedding party was to fond of her Minmei was ask to come and sing. Though Admiral Hayes and Captain Gloval did have talk with the young singing star. Minmei also apologized to Lisa then Rick. Minmei sang a new song just for the occasion.

After Max and Miriya had their first dance Rick and Lisa were brought out since they never got to have theirs. Rick held he close as Lisa rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

Donald Hayes lead his daughter out for the next dance. The father and daughter enjoyed the improvement of their relationship. While they danced Rachel and Rick danced. Pop danced with Lisa next.

Everyone then joined in. The party lasted a few more hours. The whole thing was broadcasted so that Breetai and the Zentraedi could see a different life then the one they knew.

R/L

The wedding celebration was still going on when the combat alert sounded threw out the ship. All the pilots and ground crew headed to the hangers while Lisa and those of the bridge crew headed to the bridge. Admiral Hayes headed to CIC so he could coordinate between the SDF-1 and the few ships that brought him.

Lisa arrived on the bridge and got a quick brief before taking over her station. The 4 squadrons they had flying Cap moved to intercept the Zentraedi fighters approaching. It was a couple minutes later the rest of the squadrons started launching.

"Captain Ghost, Rapier, Badger and Wraith squadrons moving to intercept. 2 minutes till the enemy is with in range of their missiles."

"Have them stay back and let the other squadrons to catch up. Weapons once the enemy fighters are in range of our missiles fire three salvos."

"Roger sir. 1 minute till they came in range."

A minute later the first of the three missile salvos fired with the other two were fired shortly after. By the time the missile were fired the other squadrons where launched and moving to intercept the enemy fighters.

Venessa called out "Captain I got 20 capital ships moving in. 2 minutes till they are in range of our and the battle cruiser Yamato's main guns. 2 and a half till our secondary weapons."

Gloval looked at what he had. They had the SDF-1 the battle cruiser and three large cruisers. All four of those ships have been updated with pin point barriers so they will be able to last longer.

Lisa watched as the missile from the ships wiped out a majority of the enemy fighters. When the enemy came in range of the veritechs missile range the fighters launched theirs. Destroying another large group of enemy fighters. Then the fighters were fighting close proximity. Lisa tried to keep an eye on her husbands fighter but it was hard with so many fighters out there.

"Captain fighters fully engaged, taken minor losses."

"Thank you Lisa. Weapons."

"Enemy ships in range of main gun."

"Fire the main gun then fire all secondary weapons as soon as the enemy comes in range. Pin Point barrier control be ready for incoming fire."

When the to reflex cannons fired they reached out like a couple of angry gods and struck down 5 ships with their first shop. 30 seconds later every beam cannon and anti capital ship missile launcher on the 5 Earth ships fired. The remaining Zentraedi ships also fired.

Another 6 Zentraedi ships were destroyed in the opening salvo from the RDF ships while 2 cruisers to some minor damage and the Battle cruiser took several hits and had to fall back. The SDF-1 took some hits with minor damage.

The battle between the fighters was going in favor of the SDF-1's airwing. Most of the Zentraedi fighters had been destroyed while only 23 veritechs had been lost with another 17 withdrawing due to damage including Lisa notice Rachel.

The SDF-1 fired its main gun a second time destroying another two ships and damaging another one. Another RDF cruiser had to fall back with the battle cruiser. The Zentraedi where down to 5 ships left when their remaining fighter fell back. Once the Zentraedi fighters were recovered the remaining ships folded out.

R/L

Breetai watched as the battle proceeded. "Impressive."

"It would seem the micronians are more advanced then we first thought. Also although they did not fight all that well during our first engagement they have learned fast."

"Indeed. They had 2 ships fall back due to damage and only lost a small number of fighters. While we lost 15 ships and almost all our fighters."

"Commander would it hurt to speak with the micronians like two of them suggested during the celebration we watched."

"Dolza will not approve of such an action. He believes the micoronians are a threat to our society. He may end up ordering the destruction of their world."

"Many of our own soldiers have seen some of the transmissions from their planet and from the battle fortress. They are coming to like the music they have seen. We may start to have problem or worse Dolza may hear that our soldiers have been exposed he may order our destruction also."

"Exedor if that is so, then our only hope would be to side with the micronians."

"Even if we do we still may be killed if Dolza and the main fleet arrive."

"Better die fighting then standing by to be slaughtered. There is always a chance. The micronians have defied the odds in there battles with us. Exedor set course to the battle fortress. My ship only. Broadcast a request to open talks. I will also require you to be micronized to be my representative."

"I will pass on your orders then report to the cloning chamber."

 **So a few things happen. Max and Miriya got married and we had some fighting. As you can see Lisa will not be on Earth during the battle with Dorza. Rick won that argument with Captain Gloval help. Lisa is too far along in her pregnancy to risk the twins. Will Admiral Hayes stay on the SDF-1 or will he go back to Earth. Not sure yet. We also saw Minmei make an appearance during the reception. Has she learned her lesson about Rick? Even if she did I don't see Rick and Lisa being her friend.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter for this story. We are getting closer to the end.**

Lisa watched as the lone battle pod approached the SDF-1 under escort from Vermilion squadron's first flight. It had been a hour ago that Breetai contacted the SDF-1 for a cease in hostilities in order for the two sides to talk. He also had a request. He asked if the SDF-1 would allow his aid to come on board and meet with Captain Gloval and those he wanted to include. Lisa watched as it went i the docking bay.

"Captain the Zentraedi battle pod is on board."

"Very well, Claudia you have the bridge. Commander O'Connor, Lisa and myself will be in a meeting with Breetai's representative."

"Yes Sir"

With that, Lisa and Captain Gloval left for the conference room where the meeting would take place. Rick, Max and Miriya would also be coming. Col Maistroff would be meeting the Zentraedi and escorting him to the meeting. When Lisa and the Captain reached the conference room Commander O'Connor was waiting along with her father who was still on board.

"Captain, Col Maistroff just sent word that they were on their way. Commander Hunter and his pilots are also on the way."

R/L

Rick sat in his chair next to Lisa's. He watched as the Zentraedi named Exedor introduce himself and be introduced to the officers from the RDF.

Admiral being the most senior officer decided to start the meeting.

"On behalf of the United Earth Government I would like to welcome you."

"Thank you Admiral. On behalf of Commanded Breetai I hope we can come to an understanding between your people and our fleet."

Everyone notice he did not say his people.

Captain Gloval decided to ask "Minister Exedor, I notice you said your fleet."

"Yes Captain. Dolza the Zentraedi Supreme Commandos has not authorized this meeting. Commander Breetai and myself feel that if we and the ships under Commander Breetai's command are to survive we need to join forces with you."

"Could you explain this to us please."

"Yes Admiral. Dolza fears your people. Over the centuries the Zentraedi people have come in contact with other Macronians societies. There have been times when this has happen the Zentraedi that made contact changed their behavior. As I'm sure Miriya has told you the Zentraedi are breed for war. We don't have an open society. So when exposed to an open society many of the Zentraedi have tried to embrace it. What's worse is that Dolza believes yours has been influence by protoculture."

"Excuse me Minister, what is protoculture. When we where captured and taken before Dolza you all asked us about it." asked Rick.

"Simply put it is a power source derived from a plant called in your tongue The Flower of Life. It's with that the Robotech Masters have gained power. They need it and have task Dolza to retrieve the last Protoculture Matrix. Which Zor the first Robotech Master hid on this ship."

"Why now does Breetai want to talk?"

"Unlike Dolza and many Zentraedi Breetai does not believe in exterminating species because they may be in our way. If we could take the Matrix and leave that would be the simplest thing. Unfortunately it's not that simple. Breetai has learned that Dolza is planning on bringing the main fleet and wiping out your planet and all your ships. Due to the exposure many of our troops to your society Breetai believes that means our fleet as well. The only way for us to survive is to alien ourselves with you."

Commander O'Connor decided to ask the next big question "What happens after the battle with Dolza and his fleet?"

"If we survive and we believe it is because you micronians have show yourselves to be a worthy opponent that has won time after time against great odds. If you want we will leave your system or we will stay and help your people."

Lisa asked "What would happen if you left?"

"That is unclear. We could be hunted down by any other Zentraedi forces for treason or hunted down by the Masters them self. We may even be able to seek the Master out our selves and try to convince that an alliance with your world would be best for all or at least leave you be."

The meeting lasted another couple hours about what to expect from Dolza and what they may do to defeat him. Admiral Hayes ordered Captain Gloval to set course for high Earth orbit so that it could rendezvous with the rest of Earth's small fleet. Breetai's fleet would also be going to Earth so that they could set up a defense that could hopefully saved the human race.

They had come up with a battle plan, Rick had also come up with the idea about using Minmei for a distraction. She could broadcast live over Zentraedi channels causing the Zentraedi forces to become disorganized due to none of them being exposed to music before.

When that was agreed upon Minmei was brought before the Admiral and Captain. What no one expected was Lynn Kyle to come also. And true to form as those that have met the man he argue against it and even suggested surrendering instead of murdering innocent Zentraedi just so the military could try to gain more power. He refused to believe Dolza could not be talked with and an agreement reached. Even when Exedor tried to explain that Dolza intended to wipe out everyone not leaving anything but a barren planet.

R/L

They had been back and in a defensive formation around Earth for a day. Word from Breetai was that Dolza and the main fleet where on the way. Admiral Hayes had returned to Earth. Early this morning. Lisa had wished he had stayed on the ship.

They had a family dinner last night. Rick, Lisa both their fathers, Rachel, Roy and Claudia who announced that Roy had finally asked her to marry him. Admiral Hayes had Captain Gloval come and perform the ceremony last night before they all turned in. Lisa hoped her family would come out whole but she knew that they could lose one or more of them. Three of them would be flying veritechs. Lisa and Claudia where on the bridge.

Even though Sammie had been training to cover Lisa's station because it was hard for Lisa to stand long hours due her pregnancy. It was felt Lisa would be the better one to have with so many fighters in the area of the battle. Captain Gloval had ordered special chairs installed so that her and Claudia would be able to sit and be strapped in so neither of them ended up thrown to the floor.

Pop had volunteered to help out in CIC. He would be assisting Commander O'Connor coordinate with all the RDF ships. Pop would be helping coordinate all the fighter squadrons.

Exedor would be on the bridge with Captain Gloval to help with coordinating with the friendly Zentraedi. He would have an open line with Breetai.

Rick, Roy and the other squadron commanders work with Dr Lang's engineering department and attach some new pods to the veritechs giving them more speed and a lot more missiles.

R/L

With everything ready and all fighters launched al they had to do is wait. Dolza's fleet was expected ny moment.

Vanessa from her radar screen seen the fleet start to appear first. "Captain large hyper space fold underway. It matches the size Minister Exedor said to look for."

"Very well. Kim give mr fleet wide." Once Kim let him know she was done. "The main Zentraedi fleet is folding in now all ships prepare to attack."

They watched as around 4 million ships folded in before Dolza aboard the Fulbtzs Berrentzs-class Home Base arrived. As they watched the main fleet fold in a second and smaller fleet folded in close to Earth behind the combined Earth Zentraedi fleet.

"Captain a second fold detected below the defense grid. Estimated strength 200,000 ships."

Gloval turned towards her and looked at her screen. It didn't take long for the defense grid to open up on the Zentraedi fleet along with ground base defenses.

"Order the 1st and 2nd fleets to head for the defense grid and hit the enemy from behind."

Just then they watch on the main screen as the Grand Cannon fired. After a combined attack by Earths defenses most of the Zentraedi fleet was destroyed. Before the defense grid or Grand Cannon could get off a second shot the Zentraedi fleet fired on Earth. Everyone on the bridge looked on in horror. The 1st and 2nd fleet reach the defense grid just as it opened up again and added its own fire power to destroying the Zentraedi fleet. The Grand Cannon never fired again. Lisa was crying. Worried for her father and the rest of her family she still had on the planet.

R/L

Donald Hayes picked him self of the floor. The command Center was in shambles when the Grand Cannon took a direct hit. Checking around most of the personnel where dead or injured. Finding an open communication channel he reached out to the SDF-1. He wanted to say good bye to his daughter and apologize for not being there for her and Rick when his grand children where born. He knew he wasn't getting out. The main reflex reactor was about to blow.

R/L

"Captain incoming transmission from Alaska Base."

"Put it on the main screen."

An image of an obvious injured Admiral Hayes came on the screen.

"Henry, old friend looks like I wont be here to help you rebuild. I was able to get a promotion that is well over due approved. Congratulations Admiral. Help take care of my family for me."

"I will Donald."

"Lisa I'm sorry that I wont be there for you and Rick and be there to spoil my grandchildren."

"Granddaughters. I'm having two little girls. We named then Sarah and Diane after our mothers."

A smiling Donald Hayes caught before replying "Congrats Lisa. I hope Rick survives their teenage years if they are as beautiful as you and have yours and your mothers temper. I am extremely grateful for the time we had together in the end. You will never know how much it meant to me. Let Mitch know it falls to him to spoil them for the both of us. Let Rick know there is no man I could find better then him for you. I Love you Lisa."

With tears falling down her cheeks "I love you to father. These last."

Lisa never got to finish as there was an explosion and the transmission was cut off.

Lisa broke down at the death of her father. No one could blame her. Captain Gloval tried to get her to let Sammie take over but Lisa squared he shoulders and refused to leave. Feeling she would be letting her father down if she did.

R/L

Rick was in his fighter when Claudia notified him over a private channel of the death of Lisa's father. He wanted to call her but knew now wasn't the time. He asked Claudia to let her know he loved her and he would be there for her when it was all over.

The order to attack came seconds later. Rick hit his thrusters and Him, Max and Miriya waged a the fighter war on the enemy Zentraedi. They all had built up anger at the destruction Dorza caused on Earth. Even Miriya was angered by the waist of innocent life. As the three of the flew no enemy fighter survived.

The combine fleet moved out and when the enemy fleet came in range they fired. Over all transmission channels Minmei sang. Confusion and delay in action could be seen in the enemy fleet.

Rick saw the SDF-1 fire its main gun before accelerating threw the gap in the enemy formations. He didn't have time to watch as Breetai ordered all allied forces to withdraw.

Rick with Max and Miriya still on his wing fell back with the other fighters heading as far away and as fast as possible from Dolza's Home Base.

When they got clear and caught up with the remains of the fleet he turned his fighter around in time to see the Base explode taking most of the remaining Zentraedi fleet with it.

Rick just watched and prayed his wife and unborn daughters survived. Rachel called him on the squadrons channel.

"Rick, Pop, Lisa and everyone else on the SDF-1."

"I don't know yet. There is to much interference and fire to tell yet."

Rachel could see the worry in her brothers face. It was another 10 minutes before the SDF-1 made it out of the area and in clear space. They were still broadcasting Minmei singing.

With the SDF-1 coming out of the battle intact Rick took the time to check on his squadron. He was glad to see he still had more then half his squadron and knew he would have to wait to morn the ones they lost later. Next he tried to contact Roy. When he tried to get him on the airwings command channel he got Lt Dallas.

"Rick, Roy is alive, but took some major damage and I had to escort him to AMRAM 12. Your the senior airwing officer right now."

Rick was worried about his big brother but he was alive. "All SDF-1 fighter squadron this is Commander Hunter I am taking command of the airwing. All fighters are ordered to return to SDF-1."

Rick got a confirmation from the remaining squadrons. It look like the lost at least half their fighters. With that done he contacted command.

"Command this is Vermillion lead."

R/L

Lisa and the rest of the bridge crew was trying to assess the damage to the SDF-1 after Dolza's Home Base exploded. Calls where coming in from different parts of the ship relaying battle damage. She was looking over her screen to see how many fighters they still had when the one she was looking for the most came up over the TACNET

"Command this is Vermillion Lead"

"Vermillion Lead this is command."

"Lisa all remaining fighters are returning to the SDF-1. Requesting permission to land."

"Permission to land granted. Main docking bays only both carriers sustained heavy damage."

 **So we have had the big battle. I changed some things around. Like the whole Admiral Hayes death. He still died but got to speak with Lisa a lot more. I thought about keeping him alive but I have already kept Roy and I didn't kill Ben. We also found out the babies sex and names. I went with two girls so that Rick and Lisa can honor their mothers. I'm not sure if the series ever said what they where so I just picked a couple names. Another reason is I plan on them being mini Lisa's so Rick will have his hands full later on. Hope enjoyed the story so far. There will be a time jump but not sure if I want to do a short on or a large one in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter for this story. I'm trying to get this one finished then maybe finish Robotech Reboot next. This chapter is going to be a bridge between before the Rain of Death and After. Basically my version of 'Reconstruction Blues'. I will not be following the story format of the series but will include some events that I think are important. Like the first part of the story, it will mostly focus on Rick and Lisa though we will see some different POV's. I hope everyone likes what I have wrote so far. I have enjoyed writing this story. I have some more ideas but will wait a while before writing them. I'm going to try to finish some of the stories I have going.**

Rick and Lisa were sitting on the couch in their new home. They had just got their two one year old daughters down to bed. Both were exhausted after a long day at work then trying to get two rambunctious children bathed then down for the night. Rick turned to Lisa.

"They are definitely your daughters."

Lisa shot a glare at her husband. "Why are they my daughters when they act up. It seems like they act more like you."

A smirking Rick "Two words 'Hayes temper.' I believe the temper tantrum is all you love."

Lisa just huffed. Rick leaned over and kissed his wife.

"I love you just the way you are, temper and all."

"Love you too."

The two leaned in to each other as Rick wrapped his arm around his wife. Both sat there thanking about the last two years.

R/L

FLASH BACK:

After the battle a newly promoted Fleet Admiral Gloval started organizing the Earths remaining fleet. At the end of it they had the SDF-1, 1 heavy space carrier, 2 battle cruisers, 5 heavy cruisers, 1 light cruiser and 7 destroyers. They had enough fighters to form 9 squadrons. They lost 3/4 of their fighters during the battle.

While the fleet was being organized search and rescue operations were started. The search and rescue operations consisted of fighters searching around the world for survives and when finding them calling in shuttles. They spent 2 week searching before it was determined they had saved all they could.

Breetai had offered to drop atmospheric filters all over the planet. He had also offered a few of his battle cruisers to house Earths refugees. Col Maistroff sent several of his marines to help on the battle cruisers with keeping order, providing medical aid and provide food.

While the search and rescue operations were going on Gloval had teams monitoring the Earths atmosphere and tectonic activity. What the teams saw worried them. The good news that with Breetai dropping the filters they believed the atmosphere would recover a lot more quickly. They believe it would take time for the tectonic activity to calm down enough for the Earth to be resettled.

R/L

3 weeks after the battle Admiral Gloval had a big meeting with several of the surviving senior officers in the RDF and his senior officers on the SDF-1. This included newly promoted Captain Fokker who was injured bad enough he would not be able to fly again. He was placed in command of all RDF air assets. Rick and Lisa who were both full commanders. Rick took over as the RDF-1's airwing. Col Maistroff who was moving to the Admirals staff in charge of Intel. Col Lennox as head of all ground forces. Admiral Chase the lone surviving senior fleet officers. He was put in command of the fleet operations. There were some other junior officers present also.

The first part of the meeting was on the status of the planet and how long would it take before they could start to resettle. The biggest concern was the tectonic instability.

"Col Maistroff you have a report on the planet and how long till we can start moving people back ground side."

"Yes Admiral. In a nut shell in another month we should see the Earth settle down enough to start resettling. The topographic landscape of the planet has been drastically changed all though out the planet. Low lining area all over the world are under water and that won't change due to a good deal of melting of the ice in the artic and Antarctica. Some coastal lands have also feel in to the ocean due to a large number of earthquakes around the world.

The good news is that the atmosphere will be fully clear of toxins in another week. Also the rain forest in South America were not terribly damaged during the attack. Breetai was able to get enough filters to keep the toxins from killing the rain forest. Lot of the jungles in Africa were also left with little damage. Again filters were dropped to keep toxins from wiping out the jungles. Asia, Europe and North America still have some forest. So with the filters the atmosphere should be in better shape them before the attack. A couple of the remaining scientist believe that we should see some healing in the ozone due to the filters. Once the atmosphere is clear we can start working on getting vegetation reintroduced to areas that are now barren.

With the help of the Zentraedi we are also getting ready to set up filters in the water bodies. We can start this in the next week or two. With the Zentraedi cloning facilities we can start saving lots of the animal species. There will be a lot of species lost."

"Thank you Colonel. We need look into where we go from here. We have resettlement of the planet, building a defense of the planet and also we need to look into setting up a expedition to find the Robotech Masters and see if we can reach a peaceful agreement."

With that a great debate took place. Some wanted to start planning to an expedition right away some wanted to considerate on defense. Everyone did at least agreed on working on getting the refugees settled as soon as possible. It was agreed to settle in North America and Western Europe first and let the parts of the world that are large oxygen producers like rain forest in South America off limits for now.

Rick stayed quiet while he listened as everyone debated. He heard Lisa talk about looking for the Robotech Masters sooner rather then later. Once the debate died down he voiced he ideas. When Admiral called him he looked at everyone before speaking.

"Everyone here has given a lot of great points on both sides about going to look for the Robotech Masters soon or at a later time or not at all. I believe we need to take things in step. Our number one issue is resettling on the planet and working towards setting up a new civilian government, civil services and an economy. We need to be able to feed our people and give them a way to make a living. They need security that a government can provide. Second we need to be able to defend the planet and its people. We still have Zentraedi forces out there that are a threat. Breetai and Exedor have reported that Khyron a Zentraedi that hates us is unaccounted for and may be are biggest threat. Those are immediate threats, we also have long term threats that we know about, the Robotech Masters. Right now we don't know where they are located. We don't know how long it will be able to find them. The question we need to ask is can we find them before they hear about Dolza's failure or not. Breetai has told us he believes they very well may come here them selves once they learn of Dolza's defeat. Once we have addressed our short term and long term defense plans we can look at launching an expedition. Another thing we need to do is looking in to research in improving our technology. Or ships and fighters needed to be upgraded before we transverse the universe. If Breetai is willing lets look at their ship we should see what we can take from going over them in detail."

Once Rick was done some discussion took place on what he suggested. Lisa gave his hand a squeeze under the table, letting him know she had her support.

There had been several other meetings over the next couple months on planet defense. As the fleet worked to resettle the planet and start building new cities and homes for the 2 million survives. Repairs on the surviving ships in the fleet started. The SDF-1 Robotech factory on board the SDF-1 worked to replace the veritech fighter lose during the battle. They had enough pilots to fill another 3 squadrons bringing the number of squadrons up to 12 in a couple months.

R/L

Over the next couple years new cities were built, populated by both humans and micronized Zentraedi. New industry started to grow enabling both civilian and military improvements and expansion.

The RDF had set up major bases in two deferent cities. New Macross which had a major base named after Donald Hayes, The Hayes Airfield and Military Complex. The base was built next to a lake, taking up the south and west end of the lake.

The RDF Command was located here. With Admiral Gloval, who was over all RDF units and was the base commander with Captain Lisa Hunter as his XO. Captain Rick Hunter was in command of the base airwing, which included 8 fighter squadrons and 2 recon squadrons. They were responsible for the North American quadrant. Colonel Lennox was in command of all ground forces. Colonel Maistroff was in charge of RDF Intelligence, Captain Roy Fokker was responsible for all air units both in North America and Europe. Admiral Chase who was over the space fleets and both air and ground units when assigned to the fleet.

The base also house the main robotech research facility headed by Dr. Lang. It was this facility responsibility to upgrade current technology, come up with new robotech mecha, ships and other defense assets. The main RDF medical center was housed there. The protoculture matrix which was located with the help of Breetai and Exedor was kept in a secure under ground complex on the base. The last major facility was the ground base ship repair yards. Large docks had also been built in the lake that could accommodate any of the ships in the fleet.

Monument City which was the seat of the United Earth Government and the Defense Council also house the RDF's main training Center. The training center was responsible for training of all RDF personnel. Smaller training centers where built in Europe also but all fighter pilots, ground mecha pilots and the officers academy where located in the Monument City Training Center.

R/L

When permanent housing was built on base Rick and Lisa moved in to a house that had 3 bedrooms, 2 baths and an office. Rachel moved in to a smaller house close by. Mitch 'Pop' Hunter had a small house on base also that was close by so he could baby sit both his granddaughters and the Sterlings new daughter Dana when Miriya went back to work. He was given base housing due to his service during his time on the SDF-1 and he consulted part time with the RDF. Max and Miriya got a house across the street from Rick and Lisa and Roy and Claudia, who was expecting their first baby, moved in next door.

END FLASH BACK:

R/L

After sitting there a while relaxing both Rick and Lisa decided it was time to head to bed. They had a busy day a head of them both. Standing up Rick held out his and. Lisa took it and Rick pulled her up. Both crawled in to bed a few minutes later and fell asleep.

 **As you can see I changed a few things up. I don't remember much of the original version of Reconstruction Blues but I feel this version fits my story. I would like to thank theGhostflyer for his story RoboTech Mars Alright. I like the version he wrote about the condition of the planet after the attack. I don't like how the SDF-1 in the original series just lands on the planet. I don't see how that could be safe. So I wrote my version in mind that it would not be safe to land and everyone would have to stay on ships in space till everything calm down.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A second chapter today. I notice in the last chapter I got Colonel Leonard's name wrong. Sorry about that I couldn't remember it.**

Rick reached over to shut the alarm off. Looking over at the affronting clock. It was 6 AM, time to get up. Beside him Lisa was trying to burrow under the covers.

"Sorry no burrowing, time to get up and start another day. Come on and I'll wash your hair."

Lisa grumbled as she poked her head out from under the covers. Shooting a glare at Rick, Lisa got out and headed to bathroom to take her shower. Rick gave a small chuckle as he followed his sleepy wife.

Lisa was standing under the warm water as Rick got in and grabbed her shampoo. She soaked her hair so he could wash it. Lisa loved it when Rick pampered her like this. After Rick washed her hair he started washing her body, which started making her wet with desire. She continued to let him wash her, once he was done he washed his hair. She started washing his body next. When she got to his manhood she started stroking him till he was hard. She got down on her knees and took him in her mouth and started bobbing her head. Every now and again she would take her tongue and run it around the head of his manhood. Lisa was knew he was close so she stood up and kissed him hard and with desire.

Rick was surprised. Ever since the girls were born and all the work they had, they did not have a lot a time for intimacy. When Lisa stood and started kissing him he ran his hand down her body till he made it to her extremely wet slit. He ran his fingers threw her lower lips for a minute before slipping a finger in her. He moved it in and out for a couple minutes before slipping in another. After another minute he decided he needed to be inside her. He turned her around and she bent over enough to give him access to her entrance. Rick took himself in hand and lined up with entrance to her womanhood. With one quick thrust he buried himself fully in his wife. Rick gave her a minute to adjust before he started thrusting at a slow pace in her. He gradually picked up the pace as Lisa started moaning and calling his name. He also reached around and took her right breast in hand rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger pulling and rolling her nipple.

Lisa loved what her husband was doing to her. She missed being with Rick like this, they just didn't have time. Rick was moving faster as she started calling his name between moans. Between the way he was giving her attentions her breast and nipples and him fucking her from behind she knew she would not last long. A couple minutes later the built of pleasure final burst in a powerful orgasm, with Rick following a moment later.

Both of them were breathing heavily when they finished. Rick wrapped his arms around Lisa from behind and pulled her body against his.

10 minutes later after washing up they both got out and dried off. Once they were both dressed, Lisa went to get the girls ready while Rick started the coffee and got the girls breakfast ready. When Lisa came in with the two Rick helped her get them in their high chairs. Both of them fed the two. After a messy breakfast Rick cleaned both Sarah and Diane cleaned up before taking the to the living room so they could play. Lisa made her and Rick's breakfast while Rick took care of 'Double Trouble' as Roy called them.

They were both eating breakfast when Pop and Rachel showed up. Rachel would be catching a ride with Rick and Lisa to the main base.

Rachel walked in and took a look at her brother and sister-in-law and got a smirk on her face. Pop didn't notice since he headed to say morning to his granddaughters.

"Well well well Lisa, what is that on your neck."

Lisa jumped up and went to the bathroom to look in the bathroom, while Rick sat there with a smile on his face.

"RICHARD HUNTER, look at the mark on my neck. You know how much teasing I'm going to receive from this." said an irritated Lisa as she walked back to the table.

Rick just smiled as they all heard Pop laughing from the living room while the twins giggled at Daddy getting in trouble with Mommy.

"It wont be that bad Lisa."

"Are you kidding Rick, we have a meeting this morning with the Admiral and Roy will be there."

Rick and the others knew she wasn't really mad but Roy did like pushing Lisa's button some time to if he could get a rise out of his sister-in-law. Shaking her head Lisa grabbed her bag and kissing the twin good bye before headed for the door as she heard their driver show up. Rick and Rachel followed behind.

R/L

They were sitting in the briefing room waiting for the Admiral to show up. Lisa was sitting next to Rick glaring at Roy who had notice Lisa's neck right away and started teasing her and Rick. Rick just ignored him as he was use to after growing up with it. Lisa even sent Rick a glare or two. Colonel Maistroff and Admiral Chase just silently laughs. Lucky for Everyone Colonel Leonard was out with some units training, since the man had no sense of hummer and hated the airwing.

Admiral Gloval walked in a few minutes later with Exedor. Taking a look around and seeing Lisa's death glares directed toward Roy Fokker told him he was irritating the young woman again.

"Captain Fokker, would you please stop annoying Captain Lisa Hunter. One of these days she is going to shot you and I dough even Commander Fokker will press any charges knowing you probably deserve it. Now down to business. Exedor if you would please."

"Of course Admiral. It would seem that we have an opportunity. ONe of our patrols have found a Zentraedi Factory Satellite. With this we increase your ship building along with repairing our ships. It is guarded by a small guard force."

Admiral Gloval address the group. "It is my intentions to pan and execute a joint operation between the RDF and the Zentraedi. Rick I want you to take Skull squadron and lead the fighters. Breetai will have fighters place under your command also. Lisa you will go as senior RDF officer."

For the next few hours they planned the operation using the information Exedor provided. Rick then left and called Miriya and told her to get in that they had a mission and he wanted her back in her fighter. When he got back to the offices that Skull squadron was located in he went to Max's office and had him follow him to his.

"Max we have a mission coming up with the Zentraedi. I also called Miriya and told her to get in here. We shouldn't be gone more then a couple days."

"What's up skipper?"

Rick showed him the information ad the plan the senior staff came up with. Max was going over it when Miriya came in. The three of them walked threw the plan and Miriya came up with a change that surprised Rick.

R/L

18 Veritechs with the skull and crossbones on their tail escorted a shuttle into the landing bay of Breetais ship. When they landed ground crews help secure the fighters and shuttle.

Rick and his pilots met up with Lisa and the personnel she brought with her before meeting Breetai. He gave them a brief tour showing the changes made to his sip to accommodate his mirconian friends.

R/L

When they arrived on site the fighters launched. Skull squadron mission was to protect Max and Miriya's fighters since Miriya was caring little Dana with her. Rick lead the group as they cleared a path. Max and Miriya blasted their way in the station once they where clear. Rick and the other fighters held off enemy fighters that might try to follow.

In the command Blister Lisa monitored the mission. Everything was going OK but she had reservations about the changes Rick and his team came up with. She knew it was the mother in her being over protective. She nearly punched Rick when he told her the change. He only thing that saved him was he told her it was Miriya's idea in the first place. Lisa had to admit though, presenting little Dana to the Zentraedi on the factor satellite was a good idea. She just hoped it worked out OK.

R/L

A hour after the operation started it was over with the factory secured and ready to fold to Earth orbit. Rick and Lisa where walking threw part of the factory with Breetai.

"It will need to be refitted to accommodate you micronians."

"It will Commander but once it is it will help Earth build a fleet that can defend it against renegade Zentraedi and hopefully the Robotech Masters if they come." commented Lisa.

R/L

It was a few days since the group returned to Earth with the Factory satellite. As soon as they arrived RDF engineers arrived so they could start planning the retrofitting of the station so that RDF personnel could operate it. Though a section would be left the way it was for Breetai's personnel and ships. Everyone knew it would be a while before the work was done but it was a big moral boaster that the joint mission went off with out a hitch.

Dr Lang had gone on board and down loaded the station schematics before returning to Earth. Him and his team then worked on a blue prints and a plan on the best way to go about the changes.

R/L

Rick along with three new pilots were in New Detroit. A protoculture chamber had turned up in an old stadium. Rick was talking about bringing in a RDF Destroid unit to secure it incase Khyron or some mirotends tried to stage an attack and take it.

Rick knew Khyron was a possibility sense he had announced himself a month previously with a surprise attack on New Phoenix. Lucky the damage was minimal due to Skull squadron was in the area on patrol. Rick's squadron had took some loses but Khyron took the worse end of the fight.

The talks with the mayor was going good till a limo showed up and Rick's least favorite drunk hippy stepped out. Rick let out a groan as his pilots looked to see what had gotten their basses attention.

"Hello Mr Mayor."

"Kyle, what are you doing here. This has nothing to do with you."

"Well if it isn't the war criminal himself. You her to rob the Zentraedi of what is theirs."

"No Kyle just trying to make sure that it is safe and the city is safe incase Khyron or any other enemy Zentraedi attack. Now if you excuses us. Mr. Mayor I can have a company of Destroids her with in the hour."

"do your really thank that is necessary Mr. Mayor. Hunter her i just trying to take what rightfully belongs the Zentraedi in your city."

Rick notice the crowed start to get hostile towards him and his men. Kyle was giving a speech about how he and the RDF were just trying to control them and limit their rights. He told the Mayor that the city would have no problem protecting the chamber with the help of the local Zentraedi. Rick decided it was time to pull his people out and call Ft Mackinac and Macross command and let them know what was going on.

He called Ft Mackinac and talked with the Destroid commander and let him know the civilians had turned hostile. The commander decide it was not safe to send is people in. That it would only exaggerate a bad situation. Rick then called Macross command.

"Macross command, this is Wolverine flight."

"Wolverine flight this is Macross command. What can I do for you Captain?"

"The protoculture chamber it there but before I could have the destroids come in to secure it we ran in to a problem. I need to talk with Captain Fokker and Hunter."

"Roger Captain."

When command patch him threw he filled them in on what happen and his discussion with Major Wright. Roy made decision for Rick and his pilots to return to base. Roy and Lisa said they would brief the Admiral.

It was a hour later Rick and his men were racing back to New Detroit. By the time they got there Khyron had already fled with the protoculture chamber. The cities defense units where all destroyed along with part of the city. Major Wright at hearing of the attack had dispatched his unit but they also came too late. The Mayor tried to blain Rick but Major Wright jumped in and reminded that Rick had offered to bring in his Distroid unit but he the Mayor had not wanted the units and the crowed had turned hostile.

It was late that night when his flight finally made it back to New Macross. After they help try to locate Khyron's ship they went to Ft. Mackinac to refuel. Rick went ahead and filed his report while waiting.

When he pulled up to the hanger his crew chief came over and took over the aircraft. Rick walked towards the locker rooms in the hanger. Before he got there he saw Lisa heading his way."

"Hey flyboy."

"Hey bright eyes. So does Roy or the Admiral want to see me tonight."

"Sorry but the Admiral wants to talk with you before we head home. Roy and Leonard will be there also."

"Great all I need tonight after a 2 day patrol is the great Anatole."

"Don't worry for once he is not blaming you."

R/L

Rick and Lisa walked in the Admirals office and took their seats at the table in his office.

"Welcome back Captain."

"Thanks Sir. It was a long patrol that could have been better."

Roy asked the big question "OK Rick we read your report but would you walk us threw everything.

"We got the call from Macross command that a protoculture chamber was discovered in New Detroit. When we reached the city we did an aerial search and found the chamber in an old stadium. I called command and let them know. Shortly after we landed to check out the chamber the mayor showed up. We were also starting to draw a crowed. I was talking to the Mayor about bringing a destroids in from Ft. Mackinac ti secure the chamber till it could be moved to a more secure location.

I had just about got his OK when Lynn Kyle showed up drunk. He started usual anti military spill again. Then he manage to talk the Mayor in letting the cities defense units protect the chamber while firing up what was a peaceful crowd.

At this point I ordered my pilots back in their planes and notified Major Wright the destroid unit commander and let him know what was going on. Then I called back her and briefed both Roy and Lisa.

An hour later we were heading back due to the attack. By the time we got there Khyron was gone with the chamber. Major Wright had put is unit on alert and responded as soon as the attack was reported. He arrived in time to see Kyron's ship leave in an Eastern course.

We arrived and had a heated discussion with the Mayor till Major Wright told the Mayor it was his own damn fault along with Lyn Kyle's. We headed out in pursuit but found no trace of Khyron."

"Is there anything you think we might have done differently?"

"We could have flown to Ft. Mackinac and stayed there to see if anything happen. We could have moved a destroid unit in to the outskirts of the city. Would it have made a difference. I don't know. The Destroid unit would not be able to just sit out there and waited for days on end. My flight could not stay in the area long either as we do have other patrols and duties to full fill. There is no telling how long it would have been before an agreement could have been reached to get the chamber secured."

"Col Leonard your thoughts." asked Gloval.

"Other then staying in the area like Captain Hunter said. Nothing could be done. That damn idiot Kyle needs to be locked up for instigating a riot. We still don't have enough men and equipment yet. Till we get more people trained we can't cover every where."

Lisa pulled up some information on her tablet. "Some good news on that front. Though it is not nearly enough. We have a couple classes of pilots for ground mecha graduating in a mouth and a class of veritech pilots graduating in 6 weeks. Dr Lang also has some new mecha he is working on. For ground units. One type is the VHT-1 Veritech Hovertank and VFH-10 Armored Gyro Assault Chopper. For the airwing the VFA-6 Alpha Fighter and the VFB Beta Fighter. He believes e will have test vehicles ready in a few months. Col Leonard I believe you already know about the new Mecha and both Roy and Rick know about the new fighters." All three officers nodded.

"OK, for right now we have recon units looking for Khyron. If we find him we will go after him. I want him removed one way or another from Earth. We are only now starting to make headway in recovering. I don't want him slowing us down."

The meeting wrapped up shortly after that. When Rick and Lisa left she told him Pop had took the girls home with him for a couple days. They both had tomorrow off and were going to relax for a change. Maybe even go out.

 **So I kept some events in but changed some things around and added some stuff. We also see some new things coming up in the future. They are getting closer to start planning for the Pioneer Expedition. With the Factory Satellite now under the RDF's control they will be able to start building ships and mecha at a greater rate once it is retrofitted. Now that Kyron has poped up again Rick and the others will have to be on guard.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This will be a long chapter that will cover the time frame of operation Star Saver. There will be some other stuff before we get to Minmei and Kyle being kidnapped. It will be different then the series and the way I have seen some others write it. I hope you liked my version.**

Rick was leading Skull squadron as the escorted a shuttle carrying Admiral Gloval and Chase. Rick also had Vermillion squadron being lead by his sister Rachel close at hand incase of any problems.

They were just about to the factory satellite when 10 Zentraedi ships folded in close by and heading towards the factory.

"Shuttle make an emergency descent back towards Earth. Lt Adams, you and your flight fly escort. Vermillion squadron form up on the factory satellite and keep any battlepods away. Skulls we are heading to intercept the ships."

Rick got confirmations from everyone. While the Skulls were moving to intercept the Zentraedi ships, Earth defended ships were also moving to intercept the ships.

The space around Earth that had been quiet for two years now was lit up with explosions as Skull squadron fired 90 reflex missiles at the 10 Zentraedi ships. In an instant 5 of them exploded from the over whelming number of missiles. Each of Skull squadrons remaining flights targeted a ship.

The remaining Zentraedi ships opened up on the fighters with no success. They at to revert to launching fighters. Once the fighters were launch changed in to battloid mode to better handle the battlepods.

It was not a minute later ships and fighters from the RDF defended fleet joined up with the battle. The Zentraedi were completely over whelmed in minutes. The whole thing lasted about 5 minutes from the first shot fired. Earth did not lose a single ship and only a few fighters. Once it was over Rick had all his fighters join up on him

"All Skulls and Vermillion fighters lets head back. We will need to make the trip another day."

R/L

Two hours later. Rick was in a meeting with Macross Command senior staff.

"What I would like to know is what did Khyron hope to achieve. Assuming it was him. It couldn't be to get the Admiral because only the senior staff knew about the trip before today. I didn't brief my pilots till just before we took off." asked a mystified Rick.

"We may never know, Captain." replied Gloval.

Lisa thought about it for a minute before replying. "Lets think about what happen when the ships appeared. Every ship or fighter we had in the area responded. The others moved to either back up position or to cover areas patrolled by ship engaging the enemy."

Col Leonard replied "You mean a test or possibility a distraction.?"

"Very possible Col. We know Khyron was on the planet a couple weeks ago. He could have snuck off planet or brought another ship in. Our ground radar is still sparse. Most of it covers populated areas. The lower hemisphere is still not as covered as well as the north. Engineering says it will be another couple years for complete coverage."

"Lisa you present a real problem in our defended. We are still building our fleet, which is mostly converged near the factory satellite or the moon base. We have a few ships trying to cover the rest of the planet. Breetai's fleet is just outside the earths orbit doing patrols or patrolling the rest of the Sol system." stated Gloval.

The staff started discussing what could be done to improve defended of the planet for the next couple hours before Gloval ended the meeting. Once that meeting was done Rick and Roy headed to the airwing section of the command building for another meeting.

R/L

Rick walked in his house exhausted but all his weariness disappeared with one word. "DADDY" Two fireballs came running at him as fast has their little legs would carry them. Rick bent down an scooped up his two daughters. From the kitchen doorway Mitch Hunter watched his son interact with his daughters. 'Sarah if you could see your son right now.'

"Hey son, wasn't expecting you back for a couple days."

"Hey Pop, yea plans changed. Tell you about it later. Lisa should be home in another hour. Today's events messed up her schedule."

Mitch nodded "Dinner will be done in a half an hour."

"Thanks Pop"

Rick set his daughters down then went to the office and doped of his bag. Once that he was done and changed in some more comfortable cloths on he went back and played with his daughters.

Once dinner was ready, Rick made Lisa a plate and set it in the microwave. He and Pop got the girls feed and ate their own dinner as Pop told Rick about what the girls did all day. With a few comments from 'Double Trouble' them selves. After dinner Rick wiped the girls faces and hands off before sending them in the living room to watch a cartoon. Lisa showed up just as they started washing dishes.

Lisa walked in and seen the girls engrossed in a movie. She put her bag in the office before walking over and gave the girl a kiss. Once she had a little mommy time she went to the kitchen where her husband and father-in-law were discussing today's event.

Lisa was half way threw her dinner when the secure phone in the office rang. Rick went and answered it and came back with a solemn expression on his face when he came back in.

Khyron attacked a Minmei concert. There were several killed and injured. Also both Minmei and Kyle are both missing. It's believed that Minmei was the target."

"I guess they want us back in."

"Yea are driver is on the way. I told Mindy to call Max and the rest of Skulls. Pop."

"Mitch cut his son off "Don't worry you two I got them and little Dana too."

Rick went and put a fresh uniform on while Lisa grabbed their stuff from the office. When Rick came back in the living room, Max and Miriya where there with Dana. After a tearful good bye the 4 RDF officers left for command.

R/L

When they arriver Rick and Lisa headed to the Command Operation Center while Max and Miriya headed to the Skull squadron offices.

R/L

When the hunters walked in Admiral was already talking with the Operation Center duty officer Lieutenant Commander Mindy Tayor.

"Sorry for bringing the two of you back in and away from your little girls." said an apologetic Gloval.

"Not your fault Admiral. So what do we know so far?" asked Lisa while Rick was looking over all the big monitors along the wall that showed the North American Quadrant.

Commander Tayor answered "The concert was in New Chicago. It was about half way threw when Khyron attacked. Reports are scratchy. We were alerted about 10 minutes in to the attack. We launched Catseye to help try to track the Zeds. We also launched the alert fighters. Knight Squadron. Lieutenant Commander Dixen and his squadron are heading in a intercept course. We lost radar signal shortly after they left the New Chicago area."

Rick turned to Taylor "How long till Knight reaches the predicted intercept point?"

"A hour Captain Hunter."

"Admiral I don't think Dixen will find them. I think they let us pick them up to give of a false direction then reengaged the jamming they are using."

"I agree Captain, Commander recall Dixen. Have them prepare to head out in a moments notice along with Skull squadron once we have a location where he is holding the hostages."

"What's the plan Admiral?" asked a curious Lisa.

"Right now we wait. I believe he will contact us soon. Till then lets head to the briefing room off the command center. LTC Emerson and Col Maistroff are on their way here also. Col Leonard is in Monument City at the moment. I will tell you now the EUG wants Miss Minmei back."

R/L

When everyone was present they went over all the information they had. They also looked at what air and ground assets they had. For air they had Skull and Knight squadrons, They also had a shuttle with a special Ops team on stand by. For ground they would need a location to see what units they had available.

It was early the next morning the call came in. Everyone went in the command center. When they arrived Lisa ordered the transmission traced. When Kyron came on he was not the only Zentraedi present. Azula was there too. They also could see both Minmei and Lynn Kyle in the back ground.

"Hello Admiral Gloval, I see Hunter and his whore are their too." Rick wanted to say something but Lisa took his hand and gave it a squeeze to clam him down.

"Get on with it Khyron what do you want."

See Azula so uncivilized."

"Enough Khyron. What do you want. I got better things to do then listen to you."

"Very well. Hand over the SDF-1 or I kill the Sorceress and your warrior."

"You must think I'm crazy if you think I am giving you that ship."

Kyron had Azula grab Kyle and bend him different directions. When Gloval got the signal that the trace was successful he told Khyron he would see what he could do.

R/L

Once they had a catseye view of the area they began the planning. A destroid unit out of New Toronto which was the closes unit. The two fighter squadrons and the special ops shuttle would leave in an hour. They would remain in radio silent till they reached the area. When everyone started to file out Admiral Gloval pulled Rick aside.

"Rick, I know you want to lead the mission and I would love for you too but."

"I've been up all night unlike the rest of the pilots who were asleep in the bunk rooms we have for alert squadrons."

"Yes."

"I hate it but I understand."

"I want you in the command center with me and Lisa. First though you both need to find a quiet place to get a few hours sleep. I'll have Fokker brief the squadrons, he and Claudia should be in by now."

"OK, I'll get Lisa and head to her office, the couch has a pull out bed. Get us up half an hour before hand."

R/L

Rick and Lisa walked in just as Max was checking in. Rick headed towards Roy who was talking to him on the TACNET, while Lisa went to see how Claudia was doing.

"OK, Max ground forces are in position. Taking a holding pattern and wait till needed to provide support."

"Yes sir." Max saw Rick stand by Roy. "Don't worry skipper we'll peaceful."

"I know Max. I just hate sitting it out. I trust you and Ben to handle the mission. Just be careful we traced the signal too easy."

"You think it's a trap skipper."

"I know it is."

"OK, we'll keep a watch out."

With that Max signed off. Rick rubbed is face trying to get rid of the last of the sleep. 'He didn't have nearly enough' he thought.

The personnel in the command center watch the ground troops move in and secure the area. One it was secured the special ops shuttle headed in. Rick kept thinking this is too easy.

Turning to Lisa at the TACNET. "Lisa have the catseye do a wider search of the area. This is too easy."

Lisa turned to her husband and saw the worry in his eyes turned and gave the order Trusting his judgment. When the catseye got father out it picked up around a 100 battlepods. Rick ordered the fighter squadrons to attack while Emerson ordered the ground forces to hold the warehouse till the hostages were saved.

Rick was watching to what was happening on the tactical screen. Half the battlepods went after the squadrons the other half went after the ground units. The special ops shuttle had landed and the troops headed in to the building.

While Rick was watching the air battle Lisa and Emerson were watching the camera footage form the special ops team. Every thing seem to be gig OK till the signal was lost. Lisa was giving orders to communications while Emerson tried to reach the ground troop commander.

Rick had also lost communications but the catseye was high enough to be outside of the jamming. So they could still watch the battle unfold. Lisa was talking with Kim. They were trying to find where the jamming signal was coming from and break threw.

The battle had been going on for 15 minutes when they saw the special ops team leave the building with two others. The shuttle took off and the ground troop guarding it started to pull back. As more units notice the shuttle leaving they started to move to support the veritechs. The rescue operation was about over when there was a large explosion that came from the warehouse.

The whole command center froze for a second before calls went out to unit commanders trying to determine the status of all personnel.

R/L

Rick was standing on the tarmac. Lisa was standing beside him while Roy and Admiral Gloval were standing a little bit away. They knew Rick was having a hard time dealing with the loses two of his squadrons. Out of 35 fighters, 5 had been lost to air to air combat, 17 fighters crashed due to damage caused by the explosion. A few pilots had been able to eject but the turbulence from the explosion had been sever. Total all 22 planes lost 15 pilots killed and another 7 injured. Including Max. The remaining planes where expected back any minute escorting the medical transport. Medical personnel were on stand by waiting to rush the injured to the hospital.

R/L

The group waiting watched as the medical personnel loaded the injured on the ambulances. Once loaded they left under MP escort. The two squadrons most senior officers approached the group. Rick walked up to both Miriya and Ben.

"Get your people taken care of and get some rest. Miriya I know you want to check on Max. When you find out how he is please let me know."

Lisa added "Rick and I will watch Dana tonight for you. We do need both you in her tomorrow morning at 0800 for a debriefing."

Admiral Gloval and Roy both talk to the two officers before releasing them. Lisa gave Miriya a quick hug and a promise to take care of Dana. Gloval and his three senior officer waited for the special ops to roll up to the tarmac so both Lynns could be loaded up on the ambulance and taken to the base hospital for the night. They too would be debriefed tomorrow. Once the Lynns were gone the 4 officers headed back to command. They still had recovery operations going on.

R/L

The next morning everyone that needed to be there was in the Admirals main briefing room. They went over the operation from beginning to the end. Once that was done Ben and Miriya went happen from their point of view.

Rick was going to combine the two squadrons till replacement pilots could be brought in. Miriya would act as Rick's XO till Max returned to duty. Ben was not upset. He knew Miriya was more qualified. Out of the 7 injured pilots 3 would be back in a week, 2 would be back in a couple. Max would be out for a month and the last would not be able to return.

Col Leonard was back from monument but Emerson gave the report on the destroid unit. The destroid unit had lost 67% of their personnel and 74% of their Mecha. Col Leonard would be moving some units around to help boost up the Toronto 136th Unit.

Admiral Gloval addressed the group. "We knew going in there tat this could be a trap. I don't want anyone in here to blame them selves. " He looked right at Rick when he said that. Rick nodded in return. "We planned the mission chidingly. We adjusted assets recon assets when things looked to be going to well. That allowed us to hit them from the air before they were able to spring their trap. It also allowed the ground units to reposition them selves to handle the attack.

The three field commanders handled the situation with the determination and conduct that is expected. Al three should be proud of them selves and there men.

To those that had to stay behind. We all wanted to be there like any good officer you rather be with the troops. There comes a time you have to step back and trust the officers you have in charge in the field. All of you did the job you were suppose to do. You planned the mission, made sure your field commanders had the information they need and let them know what we did not know.. When the operation took off you watched the over all picture and look for ways to help your people in the field. As much as some of you would have like to call your commanders every 5 minutes you didn't. Which is the right thing to do.

You all did an outstanding job yesterday. I could not ask for more. Now to the worst part about war. We need to start planning for the return off the pilots we lost. I know Col Leonard and LTC Emerson you will be heading for Toronto later tonight. Please pass on my condolences to the families that lost love ones. Captain Hunter let me know when your people are due in."

"Yes sir. I got a conference call in an hour to get an update on recovery. LTC Emerson and I will be speaking with the Toronto base commander then. As soon as I have an official number of KIA and the names My staff and I will start making the house calls."

"Keep me appraised. I have a meeting with Col Maistroff next. He is speaking with the Lynns now."

"I don't envy him that one Admiral."

"Neither do I Captain Hunter." replied Gloval.

"Henry, do we have any information where the snake went?"

"No, we had air recon assets sent to the area a soon as they could fly there. He was gone before they arrived. Also all ground stations where looking."

Roy decided to speak up "We need to find a way to break the jamming they are using. Khyron is able to go where ever he wants and we were unable to communicate with the field commanders during part of the operation."

"Dr Lang and his team are working on it. We are also speaking with Commander Breetai. Hopefully we will get some answers soon. OK, everyone lets get things taking care of."

R/L

Rick and Lisa stop by the hospital to see the injured pilots before heading home. Pop greeted them both. The girls where already in bed. After Pop made sure they both ate, they went and checked on their daughters and gave them a kiss. Then they did the same to Dana who they were watching tonight.

Miriya went home and got changed before running across the street to see Dana. Rick and Lisa would not care of the lateness. Once she checked on her daughter and said her goodnight to Rick and Lisa and her thanks to Pop, she head to the hospital.

Roy got home and kissed Claudia that was only working half days, before the two ate dinner. Roy filled her on what was happening over the next couple days before the two headed to bed.

 **So a big change in how the series had the episode written. I'm sure you all where surprised about Rick staying back. I wanted to do something different. I'm going to try to write some more scenes that out not work related.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm on a roll at the moment. I might get the next chapter out later tonight if I am lucky. This chapter is not as long as the last couple but it will be a very traumatic one for the Hunter/Fokker families. Please no flames after you read it.**

Rick was exhausted. Not just him either. Every fighter pilot and catseye crews. For the last month they had increased patrol looking for Khyron or hoping to catch him in the act of starting another attack. So far nothing. Khyron and the upstart Zentraedi have all gone to ground.

Rick walked in his front door to the sound of his children. He smiled as he watched his wife play with their daughters. Ever since they had both Sarah and Diane, their lives had just gotten better.

Lisa looked up as Rick walked in the living room which drew the attention of the two little girls in front of her.

"DADDY" with that they went to their father and ran into their fathers arms. They both kissed his cheeks as he wrapped them up in his arms.

Rick missed his family. He had been away on a 4 day patrol. Lisa came up as Rick stood with both of his daughters in his arms as they chatted a mile a minute about what they did while he was gone. Lisa gave Rick a kiss and welcomed her much missed husband home.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

"I am so glad to be home to you and the two chatter boxes in my arms. I love all three of you."

"We love you too. I take these two while you go take a shower. When you get out I will have dinner ready for you. We already ate."

With one more kiss, which caused the girls to giggle, Rick handed them off and got his shower. When he finished he sat at the table with Lisa, they talked about their days of what was going while Rick was gone.

R/L

While Rick spent time with his family an man was making a secret transition to Khyron.

"Are you sure you can get them away from their home and too a ship that will bring the little spawn to me."

"I can, then you can keep your promise to leave our planet. I gave you the plan patrol schedule for the next few days so you how to get in and out."

"You better not be lying to me micronian."

With that the transition terminated.

'Now I will get my revere on that Hayes bitch.'

R/L

The next morning Rick were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when there was a knock on the front door. Lisa got up and answered the door and let the Sterlings in.

"Morning Lisa." said a tired looking Miriya.

"Morning you two. Have a seat. Do you both want any coffee?"

Both nodded. Miriya put Dana in the playpen in the living room before joining the others at the table.

"You both look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Max looked up from his coffee cup. "Dana did not want to go to sleep last night. At least we only have a local patrol slated for later today."

"Rick why not cancel the patrol?"

"Wish I could. We are still a squadron short from after the Star Save fiasco. Maybe in another month we can slack up some."  
said a tired Rick. Dana was not the only one to want to stay up.

Pop showed up a few minutes later and went right to his granddaughters. He looked at the three pilots and understood as he had been threw the same thing when he served.

R/L

Rick walked in to his briefing room to have a meeting with squadron commanders he had on base. 2 where out on patrol with their squadrons.

"OK, everyone settle down. We got a busy day today." Which lead to a round of chuckles. "OK OK. Now the patrols are having a positive effect in that Khyron is lying low, so no new attacks. Bad news we still haven't found him. Which leads to the belief he is not in the North American Quadrant or even the European Quadrant who have also not found anything. As we know the squadrons stationed on ships in orbit are also increasing their patrols."

Rick looked at his squadron commanders and saw the tiredness in their eyes.

"Some more good news is the catseye recon planes are going over upgrades on their radar. With the new upgrades we may be able to break threw the jamming Khyron keeps using." Rick notice that cheered them up.

"Now for today's patrol duties."

Rick went over the days patrols and said he will be working with Captain Fokker and Captain Lisa Hunter on the next round of long patrols and will have that information by the next day.

While Rick had his squadron commanders had their meeting, Max briefed Skull squadron on their patrol later that day. Once the meeting was done they all headed to the hangers to go over maintenance issues with the planes.

R/L

Later that afternoon while Lisa was in a meeting and Rick was on patrol with Max and Miriya near Monument City a man in RDF military uniform walked up to a front door and knocked. A man in is mid to late 50s answered the door.

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Hunter I was asked to inform you that both Captains Hunter were in an accident and I was asked to retrieve their daughters and take them to the hospital."

Pop looked at the man in front of him and saw his rank was Lieutenant Colonel. He also didn't like the look of him. Pop knew Rick was scheduled for patrols right now and Lisa would be in meetings all day.

"May I ask why my son Roy or Daughter did not contact me and come get the girls. Or the Sterlings or Grants."

"I'm not sure about the Grants or Sterlings but your son and daughter headed strait to the hospital."

Edwards knew he would have to kill the man but he had hope he would be able to at least getting into the house with out pulling his gun.

"Well I'm sorry sir, I don't know you and I am not handing my granddaughter off to a stranger. What kind of idiot do you take me for. Now leave or I'll call the MPs."

Edwards pulled his gun and tried to force his way in. Pop seen the gun and grabbed it. When he did it went off. Mitch knew if he let go the girls would be in danger not just the twins but Dana also. So he held on and with his remaining strength he yanked the gun out of a surprised Edwards hands and fired repeatedly. Edwards was dead before he hit the ground. Pop sank to the ground with the gun still in his hand and leaned up against the door frame.

R/L

Lisa was in a meeting with the Admiral and Roy about how to keep the area covered with patrols but try to find a way to get the squadrons a little more rest. The group was startled when Lisa's aid came running in.

"Admiral sorry to interrupt but I gust got a call from the MP's. Captain they called and said there has been an attempted kidnapping of the twins, Pop Hunter has been shot and rushed to the base hospital."

Lisa was in shock and was close to panic from worry about her daughters and Pop. Roy was in bad shape too. Admiral Gloval spoke.

"Lieutenant, find Lieutenant Commander Hunter and let her know. I will have drivers take Captain Fokker to the base hospital. Where are the twins now?"

"There still at the house under MP guard till Captain Hunter comes and retrieves them."

"Captain Hunter and myself will be heading to the house to retrieve the kids then heading to the hospital. Also call the command center let Commander Fokker know what is going on and get Captain Hunter back to base and have a car waiting on the tarmac for him."

"Yes Sir."

With that Lieutenant Goodman rushed out to carry out her orders. Roy left for the hospital while Admiral Gloval took a shaken up Lisa home to get hers and the Sterlings daughter.

R/L

They arrived at the house to not only see the MPs but military intelligence. Lisa rushed in to see her babies while Admiral Gloval approached Col Maistroff who just arrived.

"Dennis"

"Admiral, we have one RDF officer that arrived and told Mitch that both Lisa and Rick were in an accident. When Mitch refused to let him in and hand over the girls, he pulled a gun. A struggle took place and Mitch was shot. He manage to hold on and take the gun away and shot the RDF officer killing him. Mitch was found by Jean Grant who was off today and heard the shots. She said she arrived and found Mitch leaned up against the door holding the gun as if guarding the kids. Luckily he knew her and let her check the kids and then start treating him. She left with him but was able to repeat to the MPs that arrived what he told her."

"Dennis do we have an idea on who it was."

"We do and your not going to like it. T.R. Edwards my second."

"Dennis I want a full investigation. I want answers why a officer in this command tried to kidnap two small children."

"Yes Sir. I'll lead the investigation myself. Where can I find you."

"I'll be with Lisa at the hospital at the moment. Once I'm sure she is fine along with the rest of the family I will be back in my office. I have already ordered Rick and the Sterlings back to base. I want guards posted on the children for now."

When Gloval was finish talking with Maistroff he went to the nursery where the children where at the moment. He found a male MP guarding the door. When he walked in he found a distressed Lisa holding her two daughters with tears coming down her cheeks to match the tears all three girls were shedding. A female MP was holding the Sterling girl.

R/L

When Gloval arrived with Lisa and the 3 children they found a distraught Rachel Hunter waiting in the surgical waiting room being held by her older brother Roy. Claudia was sitting in a chair on the other side of Roy. She also had been crying. Claudia stood up and helped with the kids by taking Dana from Gloval. She also notice the two ne MP guards outside the door but didn't say anything.

Roy looked up "Do we know anything?"

"It was Edwards. For what reason we don't know yet."

Roy look furious but it was nothing on the look Lisa gave.

Rachel disengaged herself from Roy and walked over to Lisa to check the twins for herself. Lisa handed her Sarah and the two woman sat to wait o word of Pop.

R/L

Rick, Max and Miriya had landed back at base and where directed to to end tarmac instead where they usually went. When they got there they say Colonel Leonard waiting with a couple jeeps and MPs. Rick didn't know what was going on but it wasn't good. Vince and several other Skull ground crew help them out of their planes.

Rick walked up to Leonard with Max ans Miriya.

"Colonel"

"Captain, You and the Sterlings are to head to the base hospital. Your father was shot today while protecting tour children. I don't know much else at this point other that your wife and daughters are there and fine. Sterlings your daughter is also there and OK. The MPs will escort you. We ma not get along but I am sorry for what you are going threw."

An upset Rick answered "Thank you Colonel."

The 3 pilots headed for the vehicle waiting to take them to the hospital. Once seated the vehicles took off at a fast speed.

R/L

When Rick walked into a waiting room it was to see his family in tears. Jean Grant was there talking with Roy.

"We did everything we could. We lost him twice before the third time he crashed and we where never able to bring him back."

"Thanks Jean."

Roy saw Rick and the other walk in and went to his little brother.  
Rick broke down as Roy and him held on to each other. Once they let go Lisa came over and held on too her husband for dear life. She kept mumbling in his chest.

"he wanted or babies, he wanted our babies."

Rick looked around and found them in a crib in the corner where Admiral Gloval was watching over them. Rick just held Lisa and said it would be ok. Rachel came over and he pulled her in as well.

R/L

At Edwards home Maistroff and the team he hand picked tore Edwards apart.. They spent an hour there before a hidden compartment was found. Inside was journey and a Zentraedi communications device. Maistroff activated the device and was shocked at what he saw.

"Well you are not that worm Edwards so I can assume he is caught or dead."

An angry Maistroff answered"If it it the great snake himself, Khyron.

"Tell me micronian did he at least kill the spawn."

With that Maistroff destroyed the device. "Finish tearing this place apart even if the have to open up every wall, then do the same to is office. I want to know what ever we can on Edwards and what he might have told Khyron. I also want to know how long the two had been talking. NOW." Maistroff headed out and got in his jeep and headed back to base. He needed to talk with the Admiral, Leonard and either Fokker or Hunter. No Rick and Lisa needed time with their kids.

When he got back he headed directly to Gloval's office. When he got there he was in luck that Henry had just got back.

Walking in the Admiral's office "Khyron was behind or at least involved in the kidnapping."

"What."

Col Maistroff went over what they discovered at Edwards house. He briefed an extremely anger Admiral of everything they knew up to date.

""Admiral we have to assume all are plans and operations are compromised. We need Leonard and Fokker in here. Everything they got going on could be compromised. I know Roy's father was just shot but it either him or Hunter. I don't want to drag Rick away from hi kids even if we could."

"Dennis, Mitch passed away in surgery. Well get Commander Sterling in her. His wife can stay and help with the children."

An hour later there were a couple of anger officers staring disbelieving officers looking between Maistroff and Gloval. All four senior officers plus Admiral Chase, who was summons from the SDF-1 in orbit, went over all ground operations that were planned or in progress and made changes that needed made right away. Then they went over Rick's patrol plans and changed everything for the next week. It was to late to do anything about the patrols going on at the moment but an alert went out. They finished up later that night.

R/L

Two days later Mitch Hunter daughter, his two sons, their wives and his two grandchildren sat in the front rows of chairs at a grave site. A large number of friends sat with or stood behind the family. A preacher presided over the service. Lisa held both girls in her arms. She had refused to let them out of her site. Rick had his arms around both Lisa and Rachel. Roy was holding Claudia. The Sterlings and Admiral Gloval sat on either side of the family.

The security at the funeral was tight due to the media hearing about incident. There was also worry about Khyron or other Micronized Zentraedi who sided with Khyron attacking.

When the preacher finished Admiral Gloval spoke for awhile about his friend and the man's love for his family. Roy was the only one of the family to speak. He spoke of coming to live with Pop after his fathers death and being welcomed in his family.

When those who wanted to speak were finished a 21 gun salute was preformed. As taps played a flight of veritechs flew over and performed the missing man formation in honor of Captain (RET) Mitch Hunter service in the military as a pilot. The family and their closes friends were the last to remain. Admiral Gloval address the family, his most trusted officers and friends.

"Take two weeks off. Put your family back together. When you come back to work Lisa we will have a place for the girls to stay on base. It will be secure. Miriya Dana will also be welcome there. I got a team looking on building a day care center for those base personnel who have children and need a place to keep them during the day."

"Thank you Admiral." said a down Rick Hunter.

They were all about ready to leave when Claudia gave a cry as a puddle appeared at her feet.

 **I know some of you are not happy I killed Pop. While I have saved some that had been killed in the series some would need to die. I can't save everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23

It been a couple months since Pop had been killed. The family had been devastated by his lose but came together stronger then before. Claudia who had her baby the day of the funeral had delivered a healthy baby boy. With Rick's and Rachel's blessing they named him Mitchell after Pop. The baby had brought some life back to the family. The worst hit were the twins, Dana who spent just as much time with Pop was to young to really notice. The twins who had turned 2 a month after Pop died didn't understand why he stop coming and play with them. It had been hard on them when they started going to the new secure daycare center on base.

Max had stepped up the two weeks that Rick was out. Rick offered him his own squadron when the new class of pilots graduated in a couple weeks but Max turned him down saying he was happy in Skull squadron. Plus Rick had enough duties as CAG that he got to be squadron commander often enough. Of course the next obvious choice for one of the two new squadron commander slots was Miriya but Rick knew she only flew on Max's or his wing. The two of them were the only ones that could keep up with her anyway. When the class graduated they had enough recruits to bring both Skull and Knight squadrons back to full strength and add two new squadrons bringing the airwing up to 10 squadrons. He even got enough air crews for another recon squadron.

The other big thing was that Dr Lang had produced the prototypes for the new Alpha and Beta fighters. Rick had spent some of his time over the last 6 weeks learning the fighters. Max and Miriya were also been learning how operate the two fighters. The plan was to test them once the Christmas holidays was over.

R/L

Rick and Lisa where finishing everything for the Christmas dinner they where having. All their family and friends were coming even Admiral Gloval.

At the sound of a knock at the door Rick went and answered it to find his sister with her hands full.

"How did you knock?"

"Shut up you jerk and Help me, I had to kick the door."

Rick grab some of the stuff Rachel brought and helped her carry them in. Once their hands were free, Rick pulled his sister in a big hug.

"How are you doing?"

"I miss Pop but I know if I let myself get down and not try to enjoy it Pop might come back to kick my tail. Plus its little Mitch's first Christmas and the twins second."

"If it wasn't for Lisa and the girls I don't know what I would do. If you have to come over any time of the day or night."

"I know Rick. Love you."

"Love you to Sis."

After that Rachel went and saw her two nieces before helping Rick and Lisa in the kitchen. Over the next hour everyone showed up. They had the Sterlings, Fokkers, the Admiral, Ben, the terrible trio and Exedor. They all sat around eating and telling stories from Christmas past. Exedor had asked about some Christmas tradition. They told him some of the different traditions across the world before 'Rain of Death'. Little Mitch was passed around everyone threw the night much to his delight. Diana and Sarah spent the night going from one adult to the other getting a the attention they wanted.

Rick walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Looks like everyone is having a good time. This is the most active I seen 'Double Trouble' since Pop died."

"This was a good idea Rick, we can do this again next year here or rotate between the homes."

Admiral Gloval came over "Nice idea you two, we needed this."

The night continued for a couple more hours and it did not seem to winding down. Every was going good till the secure comm from Rick and Lisa's office went off. Rick ran went in with the Admiral behind him. Everyone waited till they came back out.

R/L

"Captain Hunter."

"Captain this is Commander Newburge, is the Admiral still at your location."

"Wait one he is standing here." Rick handed the Admiral the phone.

"Admiral Gloval."

"Admiral, this is Commander Newburge the Command Center duty officer. We have receive reports of explosions all over New Macross. MBS has also televised fires all over. Witnesses claim to hear explosions. Casualties count is unknown at this time."

"Very well, I will be in in a few minutes. Please send my driver to the Hunters house."

"Yes Sir. We will try to get more details for you when you arrive."

Gloval hung up and turned to his airwing commander a man he trusted and counted as a friend also.

"We have several attacks in New Macross. I hate but I will need you to come in with me along with Captain Fokker."

"Yes Sir. I'll let Lisa know and get changed."

R/L

When they both walked out of the office everyone could see something was wrong. Rick went up to Lisa and let here know what was going on. Lisa hugged him and said she would take care of things here and see him when he got home.

Admiral Gloval told the rest what was happening and which officers he needed. Max was not one of the two he needed but volunteer to go along. Max ran across the street and changed.

R/L

Admiral Gloval and the others walked into the command center to see a lot of activity. Commander Newburge approached with an update.

"Casualties reports are coming in all over the city. We are dispatching medical personnel to assets the New Macross General Hospital. Medics are heading to the areas of attacks as well. We have also dispatch the alert squadron with fire retardant bombs to help with the fires. Colonel Maistroff and Leonard were here already. They are deploying MPs to help with helping security and Destroid units around the city."

"OK, lets see if we can reach the city mayor, police chief and fire chief. See what else they need. Also we need to increase the alert status across the board."

Threw out the night on into morning work was done to help the city with the disaster that they have suffered. Khyron did claim responsibility as a Christmas present to micronians.

R/L

A few days later Admiral Gloval held a meeting with his senior staff.

"Dennis do we have any more information on the bombings?"

"We just got a report that at the Zentraedi Cloning facility the protoculture matrix used there is missing."

Col Leonard asked "Why are we just now hearing about it now."

"Due to all the damage in the area they were just now able to get back in the building. That part of the city had been closed off."

"This is not good, if he has a ship hidden some where he could cause some damage before we can stop him." stated Rick

Roy asked "If he does have one and we all are agreed it is a strong possibility. Where might he be?"

"Best guess is South America in the Rain Forest. We don't have any air assets down there and very few ground units." Col Leonard informed the group.

"Colonel if any of your new bases down there have an air strip that can handle a catseye I can loan you a squadron of catseye recon planes and see if we can find him." offered Rick

"We have a main base that is located where Colombia use to be. We also have two smaller ones in Peru and along the coast of the north east Brazil. All have airstrips that should work."

"Admiral, with Col Leonards permission I want to station a squadron of catseyes out of the main base in Colombia. I also want to send a squadron of Veritechs, two flights at each base. They can be tasked out to the quadrant military commander down there."

"I have no objection Admiral and thank Captain Hunter for the assistance. What veritech squadron?"

"I was thinking Knight squadron, Commander Dixen is one of my best squadron commanders and is due some time to on his own in order to show what he could do."

R/L

Rick was in the Command Center with Lisa watching has the catseyes and Veritechs assigned to South America ran their searches for a possible location on Khyron. They had been down there a week running searches. Today they were concentrating on a certain area that took some hits from the catseyes. They didn't know if it was Khyron or another crashed ship, they where at least 75% sure it was a Zentraedi ship. Col Leonard and Roy had flown down there to over see the operation. What shocked Rick was that Leonard ask Roy to accompany him.

The operation had been going on since early that morning moving ground units in place. Catseyes Recon planes had been operating at an high altitude watching the area. No movement had been detected but they where treating it as a high risk mission. Rick had even moved a second squadron to the Colombia base to back up Knight squadron.

Admiral Gloval joined his two senior officers. Claudia at his side worried about her husband.

"Status of the operation."

Lisa turn away from the screens "Catseye has been up since yesterday watching the area. Knight is in two different groups on either side of the expected ship. Ground troops are closing in. Estimated another 30 minutes to reach the area to start conducting the search."

R/L

"Lord Khyron the ship is ready to be fully powered up and launch." Grel reported.

Khyron smiled and turned to Azula "Now I can take my revenge on those micronians before we make are escape. We will inform the Robotech Masters then rejoin loyal Zentraedi ships and come back and take the SDF-1 and destroy Breetai and the micronian fleet."

"Khyron forget revenge, we should just leave before they have a chance to bring their ships down on us." Azula pleaded.

"No I will destroy Macross Command."

R/L

Rick was talking with Col Emerson when a call came out from recon monitoring station.

"We are reading increase in electronic emission from the target area. Looks like they are powering up the ship."

Rick and Emerson went over to the station and looked at the readings. Admiral Gloval and Lisa continued to monitor the catseye imaging when they saw the ship start to break free of the surrounding area.

"Admiral looks like a heavy cruiser. The ground troops are still to far out. Even if they were closer it doubtful they would cause a lot of damage to a ship that large." Lisa reported.

"OK looks like it will be up to the fighters. Communications contact Captain Fokker and have him launch the second veritech squadron. Alert Breetai and Admiral Chase that we have a heavy cruiser taking off from South America. Destination unknown."

Rick was calling down to the airwing duty officer telling them to alert the whole airwing. Lisa knew if the cruiser launched fighters the veritechs may have their hands full and no time to deal with the cruiser. Everyone knew there was a possibility that Khyron would head for Macross Command.

Rick was watching the tactical display when he saw the Zentraedi fighters launch and headed to the three groups of veritechs. The battle was fierce. The veritechs were heavy out numbered.

"Where did he get so many fighters. Admiral we may end up losing both squadrons." reported a solemn Rick. He sent them down there knowing they may face enemy fighter but he never expected so many.

Admiral Gloval looked at his CAG and knew Rick was worried about his pilots. They all watched as the veritechs inflicted heavy casualties in the enemy fighters but they were taking their own casualties. Lisa wanted to take him in her arms and give him comfort.

"Admiral Captain Fokker has ordered all remaining fighters to fall back to the bases and help the base defense units mount a defense if they come under attack." called out Kim.

"Very well. Alert all planet side bases of the battle and the cruiser."

"Admiral I need to get to my squadron and get the airwing air borne and ready to intercept the cruiser if they head this way."

"Alright Captain. Good hunting."

Lisa didn't care if it was proper or not she walked up to her husband and kissed him. "Be safe and come home."

R/L

Rick and his remaining 8 squadrons where around the Oklahoma Texas boarder when they met the battle pods escorting the cruiser. Rick had 3 squadrons armed with reflex missiles. They were to avoid the battlepods and head for the cruiser. The rest were to clear the way.

The air battle was fears but every pilot knew of the lose of two of their squadrons and the three bases that the enemy Zentraedi attack. They wanted pay back.

Rick, Max and Miriya worked as a team as usually and tore a wide path threw the battlepods. Once they were clear the ordered the three squadrons assigned to take out the cruiser to attack. Rick and the rest of Skull covered them as they made there run. As soon as the cruiser was in range they fired. The cruiser was firing every gun they could to destroy the missiles but it was for no. The cruiser went up in a ball of flame. Ending Khyron rain of terror. Once the cruiser was taken care of the fighters turned around and took care of the last of the battlepods.

Khyron's last thought was not again before his command blister exploded around him.

R/L

Rick was in the command center monitoring search and rescue operations in South America. The recovery operations had been going on for a couple days. They had already found several pilots that had manage to bail out. Including Ben Dixon. Col Leonard and Roy had also been dug out of the bunker they had been running the operation from.

Lisa walked in with Claudia and the three kids. Admiral Gloval had given permission since Rick wanted to make sure they brought everyone of his pilots home dead or alive. So he had been in command since he return from the battle with Khyron.

"DADDY, DADDY"

Rick and everyone in command turned at the sound of daddy. Rick saw both his little girls try to break free of their mothers grip to get to him.

"They missed you and wanted to come see you so I got the Admirals permission to bring them down here."

"Thanks love, I've missed them too."

"Any more news?"

"They found Ben a little while ago. He was a little banged up but in pretty good shape over all.

Claudia asked "How's Roy doing Rick?"

"I talked to him an hour ago. He and Leonard should be home in a couple days. We have all but a couple pilots recovered. The units that were sent in to investigate the ship have been searching for down pilots. All the major injured have been flown out already."

They talked for a little while later as Rick held is daughter. They left an hour after arriving so the twins could be put down for the night. Around 3 in the morning they found the last body. Rick went home and crawled in bed around 4 AM.

The first Robotech war was finally over. Earth could finally start waking up with out the threat of attack for the first time in 3 years. As a people the human race had changed. They may have been down for a while but they never gave up. They also came together stronger then ever. There would still be issues from time to time but they would be worked out between them with out war.

EPILOGUE: 5 YEARS AFTER THE RAIN OF DEATH

Admiral Lisa Hunter was standing on the bridge of the SDF-2. The ship was twice the size of the old SDF-1. She was about to lead a large fleet made up of Earth and Zentraedi ships in search of the Robotech Masters home world of Tirol. She was given command of the SDF-2 and the Pioneer Expedition. Her Husband Admiral Rick Hunter was the unitary commander. Both the Sterlings and Grants came with them. She also had Dr Lang and Exedor on the SDF-2.

Besides the SDF-2 she had 100 Earth ships and Breetai's remaining fleet. They would be leaving Earth with 3 defensive fleets with another two under construction. Earth also had a defensive satellite grid to help keep the planet safe. Ground base units were also larger and better equipped. Ever since the 'Rain of Death 5 years ago Earth has been slow to recover but with the last 3 years of peace they were starting to make real progress.

Lisa was brought out of her thoughts by two strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Penny for your thoughts Admiral."

"Is that all they are worth?"

"No, not to me. Lisa we are all set just waiting your command. I even got the kids to behave and settle down."

Besides Diana and Sarah, they had a third daughter 2 years ago, named Michelle. All three would be coming with them Lisa refused to leave them behind. She went so far as to tell Admiral Roy Fokker he could take the mission and shove it where the sun didn't shine. She was not leaving her children behind. Rick backed her up.

Both of the Sterlings and Grants decided to bring their kids as well. Several other fillies brought their kids but a few decided to leave theirs safely on Earth.

"OK I'm Ready. Communications alert the fleet. We fold out in one minute."

 **This story is finally over hope you all that stuck with me enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. I still have another Robotech story I am working on. If you like Robotech fanfiction check it out if you haven't already. Thanks again to all those who read my story and to those who reviewed.**


End file.
